Child of the Earth
by bitchinblackframedglasses
Summary: Alexa was just a girl, living in Volterra. but when Aro kidnaps her for a sick 'experiment' it turns her into a new species. Desperate, she runs away, and befriends the wolves in Forks. But what happens when Bella sees her?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer. I used her plot line as a basis for a story of my own, that's it. All of her characters are hers.

Chapter 1: The Escape

I ran faster, trying to leave all I had seen behind. But my tears ran faster still. I just ran blindly, praying, hoping that they wouldn't come for me this time. I had tried to escape so many times before, but they had always brought me back. I was so tired…I couldn't keep this up much longer; this was my last chance of getting away. I used my gift bitterly, making force fields all around me as I ran, for protection. _How ironic…they give me these powers to work for them…now I am using it against them._ _Serves them right! Snatch me from my family, my life, put me in such pain, call me the "Child of the Earth", and make me a monster…_ I hadn't noticed myself speeding up in my anger, but I nearly impaled myself on a tree as I ducked out of the forest and darted through the first few houses of a smaller town.

But I had to admit, that anger was justified. I was bitter, I wanted to know why, _why_ me? Why did Aro have to pick me off the street, coming home from fencing practice. Why couldn't he have snatched anyone else, ruined somebody else's life. I knew just one thing…I was a freak. After the ritual, my whole body had changed. I was leaner and stronger. My hair was somehow longer and darker. And an ache that never vanished pulsed constantly where my heart used to beat. I skidded to a stop in front of a shop window at my reflection. In the warped and dirty glass, I couldn't see much, but I looked much younger and very conspicuous. I was still in the tattered remains of the clothes I had been wearing before the kidnapping, and under those were hundreds of bruises, cuts and scrapes that I didn't have the time or the energy to heal. Heal…sounds weird, to myself anyway. All I used to do was wash it and put a band-aid on it. But I was different now…

_-Flashback-_

_He whipped me harder, smiling evilly. His whip was now wet with my blood. Jane knelt down at me, smiling…waiting for it to be her turn. She nodded to the burly vampire I knew to be Felix. He smirked at me, then gasped, as I used some of my dwindling strength, and healed my fresh wounds that he had dug deep into my back, until my skin was smooth. Not a drop of blood remained. He was so angry, he re-uncoiled his barbed whip, but Jane stopped him. She smirked at me. "So…you aren't a worthless piece of shit after all." Suddenly, my mind and body were on fire, and I shrieked in pain. But then I pictured the same happening to her and to my shock…real flames crawled up her arms. I watched the guard come running with water…_

_-End of Flashback- _

I permitted myself a brief grin which I couldn't see in the glass. Even if I had to heal her afterword…seeing the gleam of true fear in all of their eyes had been worth it. But when they had taken the pouch away…finally figuring out that the stones gave me the power I had, was unbearable. There was no need to torture me then. But I never gave in to those bastards. I had dealt with it. I ran away from the shop window and pushed myself harder than ever before, taking a crazy and criss-crossing route all across the countryside until I reached a big city. Hiding in Goodwill, I felt sadness as the life that used to be so familiar to me was now foreign. Alien. With my new freakish powers, I easily broke off the doorknob and fried the security system. I snuck a backpack, some sets of clothes, basic, and some cash from the register. _I will pay it back_, I vowed. I then slunk silently into the night.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Travels

After a long flight in the baggage compartment and a hard run, I was totally lost in a thick forest. I didn't know where the plane was going when I got on it, and the city I ended up in was unfamiliar to me, but everyone spoke French, so I assumed that I was in Canada.

I walked quietly in the woods, listening, just in case. My escape so far seemed too easy, like for some sick reason, they were letting me get this far away. But Aro had always been sick. Memories seared deeper into my brain, making that old bitterness return. Aro had told me it was an…experiment. The fact they had nabbed me off the street was nothing personal. Or so he said. _Screw that_, I thought with a shudder. As I hiked over roots and fallen logs, I switched to my thinking to a different topic, one that was more pressing. I had a debate to continue …what was I? What had Aro turned me into? I had to figure that out eventually. Figure out what they did to me. My hand curled into a fist, and I punched a tree. I immediately felt bad as I snapped it in half, my bitterness and hate disappearing. I placed my hand on the broken trunk and like magic, my hand glowed, growing it back. The usual ache from my heart came up, tingling into my fingers.

I stared at the newly grown back tree, then snorted. Yeah, ok. Definitely need to know why I can put my hand on a tree and make it grow. I considered my options as I hiked through some prickly ferns. Option One: he had turned me into a vampire too. But I didn't drink blood. _Scratch that_. Option two: I was some other kind of mythical creature. _Probable_. _Sick, but probable._ Option Three: I was dead. _Doubtful. _Although my heart wasn't beating, and I hadn't eaten or slept since the ritual, I didn't think I was dead. Yet.

I decided to stick with option two and work from there. If I knew what I had become, maybe I could hide better from Aro. With a resigned sigh, I made it out of the forest and onto a road. After a quick yet blinding fast jog, I found a road sign. It said Seattle, 30 miles. _God damn it_. I began to run again. I really needed information and a big city to hide in. In the forest, there was more of a possibility for traps. And, if Aro caught me there, nobody would be around to witness him kidnapping a child. I stopped at the outskirts of Seattle and tried to remember how to act normally. I smoothed my hair and walked slowly. One thing I didn't miss about being human: the speed. "I feel like a freaking turtle!" I grumbled quietly, too low for a human to hear.

I felt a pang of amusement, but it was tinged by sadness. I was talking to myself, and I used to be a happy person. Now I was bitter, not trusting anyone, but with good reason.. As I walked, I didn't see the silver Volvo or the yellow Porsche. Nor the crowds of people, ogling at them. I was too wrapped up in my own thoughts, glancing around from time to time, looking for even a hint of trouble. Before I knew it, I was on the other side of Seattle, walking into the ever encroaching forest, the forest that secluded me…kept me safe for a short period of time. I went back to my previous thoughts, taking out my pouch absentmindedly as I walked, sorting the stones within. I didn't even know what some of them did. _So…lets think here Alexa…use that brain of yours. Hmmm, pixie? Fairy? Troll? Goblin? Aro did have a book of fairy tales with him when he announced it…my changing…my immortality. _I stopped; stunned as I felt a slip of paper among my stones. I opened it. It was the bottom of a page…it said Grims fairy tales, chapter 66, page 110. On the back, in Aro's scrawling script, were the words: _It is who you are. _I tucked the pouch back under my shirt, and quickly rotated, looking for enemies. There were none. Freaking out, I tried to figure out what to do. Aro must have known that at some point, he was going to let me get away, why else would he put that in there? I put on a burst of speed, running faster than I ever had. I was looking for a town, for more people to hide around. The woods seemed too secluded, so I ran harder, looking for at least a dumpster to hide in. But I ran into something much worse.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Salutations

_Town, Town, damn it! Why can't I find a town when I need to? _My thoughts screamed in my head as I ran…but not into what I was expecting. As I turned my head back from checking behind me, I collided with a giant and very hairy black wolf, bashing into it's leg and flying back a few feet to land right on my back. It twisted around, surprised. But then it flinched back, yelping, when it saw me. It howled at the sky, still moving away. A silver one burst into the clearing. The black one dropped into a crouch; the silver one stood on its left. They growled at me, teeth bared. Just then, six more came in so fast, they were a blur. They all gathered around me, in a circle. None of them moved, suddenly hesitating. I took a deep breath. _Here goes nothing…_ I called to that deep ache under my non-beating heart, and it came up willingly. I needed to fool these giant wolves into thinking that I wasn't a threat.

I was so absorbed; I didn't notice a russet brown one leaning forward to sniff me. _Wolf…_I thought slowly, breathing deeply. And I felt it happen, my back flipping, my thin frame turning…and I heard him skid back. Opening my eyes and looking down at myself, I immediately was disappointed. As a wolf, I was a small, scrawny thing, with long brown hair, like my own. It reflected me exactly, not what I needed. I needed to look like the other wolves surrounding me, not like an imitation. I watched them warily, unsure of what they would do. The black one left, and the others closed the circle. None of them were threatening me, but they weren't letting me go either. Great. Then I heard a voice, making me flinch. "Ok…Explain yourself." The speaker was a very tall and lean man; he looked Indian, and only wore a pair of sweatpants. I was instantly confused, but decided to change back. If I had to, I could kill them that way.

I reached for the ache again. As I transformed back, his eyes got huge. The surrounding wolves growled. For a minute we just stared at each other. He knew I was messed up, and I had strong suspicions that he had been the black wolf, which would make him a mythical werewolf. "Ok…neither of us are exactly normal, so let's just get straight to the point," he said finally, looking up and flinching as he met my gaze. "Not a vampire thank god," He said after a moment of scanning my eyes, which I kept cool and hard, just watching him, hoping to intimidate him enough to just walk away. But at his comment, my anger raged up before I could stop it.

"Vampire?" I asked softly, dangerously. "I am and never will be one of that _filthy_ species. They did this to me, and they'll pay for it." As soon as I said it, I smacked myself internally. Way to just tell them almost all of my story, Alexa. Why don't you just write it all down for them?

"Wait…what?" he said, looking confused, but then asked more questions. "How old are you? What are you?" "What's your name?" At this point, I decided to just tell the truth. He had been relieved that I wasn't a vampire, so he must not like them, and neither would his little wolf friends. Maybe I could get protection here.

"Alexa. I have no idea what I am, but I know that I'm mythical…" I trailed off as he became more and more baffled.

"How old are you?" he asked gently, and I suddenly felt stupid for trying to act tough. I knew that I looked young, younger than I really was. Maybe his pity would get me a bit of protection.

"I'm fourteen," I said quietly, looking at my feet.

"Ok guys, go change…we need to talk." He ordered to the surrounding wolves.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Explanations

Once they all returned, they sat around me in a circle once more. "Ok…so the Cullen's made you…into what you are?" he asked, instantly confusing me, but for some reason I babbled on, giving away information that could eventually get me into a heap of trouble.

"No, it was the Volturi. I was a human, but they did this weird ritual to me, then…" I trailed off.

_-Flashback-_

_I lay still, petrified, as I watched all the beautiful people around me, the ones with the red eyes, as the chanted slowly, getting louder and faster. The moonlight poured over my skin, shining through the grate that seemed so far above me. They reached a fevered pitch, and then stopped suddenly._

_The first one stepped out into the moonlight next to me. He held a small green bag in his palm. "I Aro, king of Volterra, will complete the ritual of Earth." He opened the bag, and poured it onto my face, making no reaction as it slowly choked me, ignoring my muffled screams, just always watching._

_And it continued; the gifts of Earth, Air, Fire and Water. I was lying there, sinking into unconsciousness when I heard a murmur above me, then the worse pain of all…_

_-End of Flashback-_

I shuddered away from that memory to the faces of all the werewolves around me. They all had their mouths open, staring at me. The Alpha snapped out of it first, an focused his attention back to me. "So…you don't know the Cullens at all? You've never met them?" he prodded. He mentioned those Cullens again…who were the Cullens?

"Nope. I haven't even talked to anyone in…_yikes!_...a while." I finally admitted.

They all seemed to relax at once. "So…the treaty hasn't been broken?" asked a gangly boy about my age. About 5 of the older guys either hissed, or smacked the back of his head. I politely looked away as I gathered my stuff and sank down to the ground. All eyes flashed back to my face. The Alpha looked apprehensive all of a sudden, making me worried. Now what was he going to do? Try to keep me like Aro had? Chase me away? Give me up to Aro?

"Ummm… do you…drink blood?" asked the Alpha quickly, looking uncomfortable. I felt myself relax. He still wanted to talk, perfect. That would by me more time.

"No. I don't eat or drink at all." I said quietly. Small gasps erupted around the circle.

"Give us a moment." The Alpha said, then made a small circle a ways off with the rest of his pack. I watched them cautiously, listening closely. If they mentioned one word of turning me in, I was gone.

SAM POV

"What the hell?" were predictably Paul's first words.

"Easy Paul!" I warned.

"She is obviously not too much of a threat. She doesn't drink blood. She isn't a vampire…she just looks freakishly like them." Jacob said quietly. Paul's tremors died down as he started to think rationally.

"So….what do we do?" asked Jared, scratching his arm absentmindedly. I thought about it a moment.

"We ask her a few more questions, ask her to not expose us or her, and warn her of the Cullens. Then we let her stay here, and find out more about her. That is a order." I said. We all slunk back around to the circle, were she sat in the middle, patiently waiting.

ALEXA POV

"No need to fill me in, I am freakishly like a vampire. I heard everything." I quietly said, staring at the ground. They all quickly looked at each other.

"So do you agree to our terms?" he asked.

"Yes I do…but who are the Cullens?" I replied, looking him right in the eye.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Seen and Unforseen

ALEXA POV

I waited for the Alpha to answer. He looked angry, sad, and annoyed at the same time. "The Cullens are a coven of vampires down the road, and they drink animal blood instead of human blood. We made a treaty with them to keep them off of our land, to keep our existence a secret." The Alpha looked at me apologetically. I closed my eyes as I processed this. Vampires, and so close too. I couldn't stay here long then. "My name is Sam." He said. I opened my eyes. "This is Embry, Paul, Jacob, Leah, Quil, Seth and Jared." He named them off one by one. They all nodded politely, looking actually scared. They should be, but these boys looked seriously frightened, and I couldn't help but start to smile.

"I know I look scary, but honestly. I'm not going to hurt you" I said, rolling my eyes at the tense way they held themselves. If I had wanted to kill them, I would have already.

As if a spell had been broken, they all relaxed.

"Come," Sam said, "We need to get back. You can stay with us at the reservation." They all ran into the bushes, and came back a second later as wolves. I quickly changed as well, and they took off, leaving me to follow. I enjoyed running with people, not running away from them, even if they were werewolves. It was nice to know I wasn't the only mythical creature out there. Apparently, werewolves lived near Seattle. We ran down a long beach, and then on the shoulder of a road, until they loped off to some bushes and changed back, then ran the rest of the way to a small red house. I began to change, but I heard the one called Jacob hiss and throw himself in front of me, just as I saw the human waiting in a rusty red truck. He eyes were huge as she watched the wolf disappear beneath his arm to reveal me. I immediately turned my face away from her after her eyes locked with mine.

I quickly was surrounded by the other pack members and they herded me into the house. I saw Jacob shaking so hard his spine shaked. Sam stood next to him, one hand on his shoulder. I watched with fear from under someone's arm as the girl began firing off a volley of questions. She had a medium build, brown shoulder length hair, and petite features. She looked smart, and didn't seem phased by the werewolves. She could also ruin everything for me. "Who is that Jacob?" she asked, annoyed. "Did someone else join the pack? Why where her eyes gold and green? You can't hide it from me Jacob, or I'll tell Edward." Jacob flinched, and at the same time, I caught the scent on her. Her scent was fine. But the vampire smell on her…

_-Flashback-_

_I paced from wall to wall in my prison. They had taken the pouch away months ago, and I knew I was going insane. I wouldn't stop, I __couldn't __stop, and my feet were bloody. I had begun to wear down a small path in the stone. I knew that I was slowly dying, and that pacing only wasted energy, but I couldn't stop, couldn't stop moving. And then Aro came in, flanked by Jane and Felix. The smell of them and the smirks on their faces were too much for me. I exploded, literally. Before they new it, Jane and Felix were in pieces, flung in a heap. I had Aro by the throat, pinned to the wall. "Give it to me!" I had hissed. With out a word, he had reached into his flowing hooded cloak and produced my pouch, my life. I snatched it, beheaded him, and broke down the door, mangling the two guards at the door, and ran off into the night._

_-End of Flashback-_

I hissed a low, angry sound. All the werewolves around me flinched, but didn't move. Paul had gotten mad and had run off into the woods. Sam told Jacob to go get him. Then he slowly turned to face the girl. "Bella. I can't explain yet, because I don't know myself. Telling the Cullens will be useless. Give me time to get some information. Then we will try to explain."

Bella's eyes narrowed. "So it's not a new werewolf, or you would have told me…but I think I will tell Edward, if you don't mind." She slammed the door of her truck, and drove away.

I confronted Sam in the doorway. "Why did you promise that?" I don't even know these bloodsuckers, and if they are ANYTHING like the Volturi, I will kill every last one!"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Found

I threw my hands up in the air. "Did you just eat all of that?" I yelled at Embry and Jared, who looked much to pleased with themselves.

"Yup!" they said in harmony.

"And it was sooooo good! Make some more please!" Embry begged.

I smacked him with a wooden spoon harder than necessary. "Are you kidding? That was the biggest batch I could make with the amount of flour Billy had! And now you ate it before it was even cooked! I hope you get a stomach ache!" I furiously threw the now 'licked clean' dishes that used to hold cookie dough into the sink. They both just laughed and loped out. I turned and looked at the dishes, then sighed. Calling on my power again, I brought water out through my fingertip in a swirling motion, and wherever it touched the dishes, any food was washed away instantly, until the dishes were sparkling clean.

As soon as I had told the wolves that I never ate, but could cook, they had put me to work. I hadn't minded, it was better than fighting for your life, or the possession of the rocks that were your power and soul. I told them I was taking a shower, and headed for the bathroom. I was amazed at my luck. I went from on the run, to friends and chef for about 10 werewolves. Like I was complaining! This was the first pleasant memory after Aro's 'experiment'. Filthy bastard. Angry, I now looked into the mirror, and was shocked. My brain froze, beyond thinking. I reached a hand up to my face. My ears were pointy. I wasn't me anymore. My face was transformed; I was so pretty, I was jealous of myself for a moment.

My eyes, which Sam had commented on, were a deep green, with gold pupils. _Well, Sam was right to be shocked. _I was shocked myself. What happened to the bitter old Alexa? What happened to her old face? Her freckles? Her blue eyes? Now I was pale, beautiful beyond belief, and I had freaking POINTY ears. I looked like an elf. _WAIT just a minute! Maybe Aro was sick enough to turn me into an elf! _I looked at myself for a moment, then laughed silently. Yeah right. An elf. That was about as possible as me getting killed by a kitten. After staring at myself for a long time, I calmed down. I still had that stupid slip of paper from Aro, and currently, I had all the time in the world to try to find out what the hell I had become.

Pleased, and calmed down, I took the shower I had needed for a LONG time. I won't even mention how long. Even if I had to use guy soap, I was thrilled. After about ten layers of dirt, unhappy memories and tears were washed off, I stepped out to find a pair of the stolen sweats from goodwill had been washed, and were now waiting for me. I donned them, and went in search of Sam.

BELLA POV

I pushed my ancient truck faster, growling. The wolves were hiding something MAJOR from me, and after seeing some of it right in front of my eyes, told me that they needed time. Yeah right, I wasn't that stupid. I drove to the Cullens house muttering. As I pulled into the garage, Alice was there, stroking her Porsche. "Hey, back from La Push already?" she asked.

"Yes." I growled.

"Bella what is it?" she asked, planting herself right in front of me. I tried to stalk past her, but she caught me and gently threw me in the Porsches back seat. "What is it Bella?" she growled back. I sighed.

"Jake is hiding something from me with the other wol-" Alice cut me off.

"Bella! Jake doesn't have to share EVERYTHING with you!"

"Will you _please_ allow me to finish?" I yelled. She bit her lip.

"Yeah, go ahead." She said, shamefaced for once.

"It was like another wolf, but had green and gold eyes. It transformed, and was wearing clothes when it was done. She looked like a vampire, but yet…not. It was the strangest thing. And when I asked questions…Alice?" I trailed off at the horrified expression on her face.

She grabbed me by the shoulders and asked urgently, "Are you positive that's what you saw?"

"Yes…" I said, unsure why she was so worried. She tried to compose herself.

"I need to talk with everyone, NOW." She whipped out a cell phone and called back the whole family from the 'hiking trip' they were on. She talked so fast, I couldn't understand a word she said. Then she dragged me into the house, and began 20 questions.

"Did she have a black pouch around her neck? Did she have brown hair? Were her ears pointy? Like an elves?"

"Yes, Yes, Yes, Yes." I replied.

"Amazing!" she breathed. She turned suddenly to face the crowd of vampires pouring in. Edward swooped me up, then sat me upon his lap. "Alice? What's wrong?" Carlisle asked. She took a deep breath.

'I had a vision a while ago, of a girl with long brown hair, pointy ears, and a black pouch at her neck, running away from Volterra. She looked like a vampire, smelled like one too, but was different somehow. Like a messed up human or something. Then the vision changed and she was in the woods, surrounded by the wolves." She looked up, confused. "Then Bella came home, saying the wolves wouldn't tell her why they were protecting a brown wolf with green gold eyes, the same eyes from my vision. Bella said that the wolf morphed into the girl. And they hid her, and told Bella that they would answer her questions later." Alice was pacing now. "When I tried to have a vision about her, she vanished. She must be friends with the wolves now." Edward hissed next to me, and Jasper tensed. He stood up, and wrapped his arms around Alice. There was a moment of silence.

"Is it a threat?" Esme asked. "If it's not, why should we worry? It's friends with the wolves, and probably has to live by their rules, staying away from us as much as possible, and keeping them a secret. It may be the safest way to go."

"We will see." Carlisle said, and turned to look out the window.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Metamorphosis

After my shower, I felt much better. I had talked to Sam, and he said that he would send Leah to the library to look for my odd request. I waited impatiently, pacing. To take my nerves off, I decided to go for a walk. I walked quickly into the forest, forever listening for anything and everything. But my walk gave me time to think, and therefore, it was necessary. The wolves had accepted me instantly, and for that, I was incredibly grateful. But I couldn't stay, not with a whole coven of vampires just down the road. If they _ever_ found out about me, which they probably already had, thanks to that Bella girl…I wasn't safe here. Moonlight touched my skin, but I kept walking, even as my skin started to absorb it's power.

I could stay and fight if the vampires tried anything. I could also just leave now and be none the wiser. The later was probably the better option…but for the first time in years, I was accepted, looked after, and generally cared for. No one was trying to kill me. I was free and needed. I stayed out for so long in the moonlight, I was glowing with power from it. I ran back to the house, knowing full well that Sam was probably looking for me, even though I told him that I was going for a walk and that I would come back. "There you are!" Sam yelled at me as I streaked into the yard. "I almost got worried there." I rolled my eyes at him.

"Well hi, Sam." I said sarcastically, but I smiled all the same as he flushed a little, embarrassed. But he recovered quickly, starting to smirk.

"Here is the book you asked for…but be serious…you like fairy tales?" he snickered. I smacked him as I grabbed the book, but thanked him as we walked inside. I plopped down on the couch. And on Quil.

"Ow, hey!" he complained.

"Oh please, you're such a baby." I retorted. He rolled his eyes, and shoved me off, but then curled up to make room on the couch. I picked myself up with as much dignity as possible, and sat down. Then I reached up and inside the pouch around my neck and drew out the slip. Chapter 66, page 110. I flipped quickly. When I reached the page, I began to read furiously. There was a lot of crap to sift through. After all, it was a fairy tale. Aro could have put it in there totally to throw me off track, but then again, there might be something important in the book.

I was on the most important sentence I had found when I smelled that sickly sweet scent that always sent a shiver down my spine. Vampire. I threw the book under the couch, and sprung up, hissing. Everyone stared at me._ God damn it! Why! I was so close! _"Smell." I said stonily, tensing up as I could smell them stop right outside the house and start to make a formation. All the wolves took a deep breath, then froze. I knew that as humans, they could smell scents like that as well as I could, but they could definitely smell this.

"Shit." Paul started shaking so hard, the couch rattled.

"Ok, get out and change, then circle the house!" Sam barked. They all disappeared, except him.

"What are you going to do?" I asked. "They are here for me. If you stay out of it, they will probably leave you alone." He blinked, astonished, then laughed.

"Those are the Cullens. We can take them down, if we have too." He smirked. I felt slightly better. It was weird that for once, someone was on my side.

"Why are they here? I thought they were forbidden."

"That's just it. And I will get an answer." Sam said, looking truly frightening. He stalked out the door, motioning for me to stay were I was. "Watch out of the window." He ordered. Little did he know, that was not necessary. I watched his eyes grow as I changed into a butterfly. I flitted out of the bathroom window, and balanced on a flower, so I could see everything. The Cullens were in an arrow head formation. I saw the human, Bella inside the spear point. The tip consisted of a golden haired man, flanked by a huge curly haired vampire, and a tall blonde, whose was extremely twitchy, and covered in scars. The golden haired man stepped forward.

"Hello Sam." His voice was pleasant, but I wasn't fooled. "You know why we are here."

"I do not." Sam replied, glaring. The wolves around the house growled.

"It's about the green and golden eyed wolf girl Bella was telling us about." I tensed. _Damn it all to hell. _One of the vampires to the back looked around, looking confused. He whispered something to a gorgeous blond in front of him, who passed the message on to the golden haired man. His eyes widened. "Is it a threat?" he addressed Sam. Instantly, the bitterness and rage came back.

_I am not an IT! _Hardly aware of what I was doing, I contacted Sam's thoughts. _Let me explain please. _He flinched visibly, but then agreed. That vampire in the back was now whispering urgently to the blond. I flitted to the center of the clearing.

"Oh look! A butterfly! The brawny one whispered. "Allow me to scream in terror." Then he chuckled like a drunk idiot. The battle scarred one almost held back a snort of laughter. My blood boiled and I transformed. But then their sick scent smacked into my face, and any control I had left was instantly lost.

"Excuse me?" I asked frostily, my voice ripping through the words. All of them jumped as I appeared out of thin air. The vampire in charge almost said something, but I was already ranting on. "Do I LOOK like a murderous butterfly to you? How about a PISSED OFF girl who is NOT an IT!" I strode up closer to their still shocked faces. "To define who _I _am, because I am polite, unlike YOU, I am Alexa. And WHO might you be?" I poked the brawny one in the chest. "Some maniac who laughs at strangers? Just because I can turn into a FREAKING butterfly? You have some serious hell com-" I hadn't heard Sam come up behind me, or the wolves roaring with laughter in the background. He firmly pulled me away from them. I was so mad, I was shaking. "No Sam!" I yelled and pushed him away a little harder than I usually would have. With every breath I took, that disgusting scent pushed me closer to the edge. "I am not finished. These are the same species that did this to me. You have no idea at how angry, and confused, and GOD DAMN IT!" The anger took complete control as it burned upwards, making me see in shades of red. I pulled a fireball out of my hand and threw it at a tree at lightning speed. It exploded, sending burning timber everywhere. Sam backed away, looking afraid of me now, his face a mask of shock.. I was shocked too, I almost never lost my temper that way. Except for…

_-Flashback-_

_The whole guard was taunting me, hollering and laughing as I fought off some of Aro's fighters. I was so angry. I was already wounded and exhausted, having ripped these men to shreds and was now doing it __again__, cause it amused Aro. I felt the anger as it began to possess me, as all my memories of torture, and taunts came back. And with that, I nearly killed everyone in attendance, until I collapsed, spent, some of them screaming as they beat at the flames that burned their skin…_

_-End of Flashback-_

My teeth were gritted as I forced back the choking rage, trying not to kill anyone. _I will NOT be like them, those murders._ I heard that same vampire, the one protecting Bella, gasp as I finally stopped the flood of thoughts and memories. He looked horrified as he stared at me. When I met his gaze I just broke down. Sam grabbed me, and pushed me into the forest. I was sobbing now, I realized dimly, as I heard one of the vampires protesting to the wolves…


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Surprise!

EDWARD POV

We stood in formation, and watched as Sam strode out of the house, furious. _What is this about? Damn bloodsuckers!_ Jasper attempted to control his anger as Carlisle stepped forward. "Hello Sam, you know why we are here." He said calmly.

"I do not!" Sam spat back, glaring. The pack tightened their half circle around the house, watching us.

"It's about the green and golden eyed wolf girl Bella was telling us about." And then I heard it, to the left of Jasper. _Damn it all to hell. _I turned my head, confused, but there was nothing there, just a patch of grass and a butterfly. I tried to focus. I whispered to Rosalie to tell Carlisle that it might be here. She passed on the message as I heard Carlisle ask, "Is it a threat?" Then I heard it again! _I am not an IT! _Followed by, _Let me explain, please. _Sam flinched. Then I saw the butterfly flit towards to the center of the clearing, between the wolves and us.

"Rosalie! That butterfly is it!" I urgently hissed, somewhere deep inside realizing how stupid I sounded. She was just about to tell Carlisle when I heard Emmett shoot off his mouth. _Again._

"Oh look! A butterfly! Allow me to scream in terror." Emmett snickered. Jasper held back his snort of laughter, but barely. And then the butterfly exploded, turning into a small girl, with wild brown locks that fell to her waist, green and golden eyes, and a furious expression.

"Excuse me?" she snarled. We all flinched back, shocked. "Do I LOOK like a murderous butterfly to you? How about a PISSED OFF girl who is NOT an IT!" She hissed, and strode up to us. We were too shocked to move. "To define who _I _am, because I am polite, unlike YOU, I am Alexa. And WHO might you be?" She poked Emmett in the chest and he shrank back. "Some maniac who laughs at strangers? Just because I can turn into a FREAKING butterfly? You have some serious hell com-" She hadn't noticed Sam coming up behind her, or the wolves roaring with laughter in the background.

He firmly pulled her away from us. She was so mad, She was shaking. "No Sam!" She yelled and pushed him away roughly. He stumbled a little, but she didn't even notice.

"I am not finished. These are the same species that did this to me. You have no idea at how angry, and confused, and GOD DAMN IT!" And then she lost it. Her eyes burned a fierce red. The waves of anger rolling off her made Jasper snarl. Then a fireball was in her hand, and she was throwing it, and it flew right at a huge pine. It exploded, sending burning timber flying high into the sky. Sam looked shocked as he backed slowly away from her. He obviously didn't know that she was capable of such an act. Suddenly, her memories were assaulting me before I could stop it.

_The whole guard was taunting her as she fought off some of Aro's fighters. She was so angry. She was already wounded, having ripped these fighters to shreds and was now doing it __again__, cause it amused Aro. It's not like she could refuse anyway._

_The anger began to posses her, and her eyes burned red again, as new memories hit me, showing her writhing in pain as they laughed, them taunting her, beating her…_

_And with that, she nearly slaughtered the lot of them, until she collapsed, exhausted, some of them screaming as they beat at the flames that burned their skin…_

And then it stopped. My vision refocused and I saw her gritting her teeth. As she struggled for control I heard her furiously swear: _I will NOT be like them, those murders._

I gasped as recognition hit me. She hated us because she thought we were like the Volturi! And what did they do to her? I saw ghosts of memories swirl, ones of her getting kidnapped, and a strange ritual…

Her head snapped up to follow the sound of my gasp. I heard Sam think: _Damn it! The mind-reader will ruin everything! Guys, make sure they don't follow us!_ He was striding quickly toward her, she was crumpling, as sobs wrenched through her body, memories torturing an already broken soul…Sam grabbed her and fled towards the woods. The wolves quickly lined up to block their path from us. As her sobs died away, along with his footsteps, I dimly heard Carlisle arguing with the wolves, asking for answers.

I quickly tapped him on the shoulder and filled him in on what I had seen. Carlisle quickly thanked them, then ran away, and we followed, racing to the house. I set Bella down on the couch. I heard Carlisle explaining what I had seen in her head. Everyone looked at me, horrified. "How could the Volturi do such a thing! I thought they enforced the rules!" Bella said, shocked.

Esme held her close. "Just because they enforce the rules, doesn't mean they can't experiment when they are bored." Jasper said quietly. Alice snarled. Rosalie paced. Carlisle stood by the window.

"We will go back tomorrow." He said. We all nodded mutely. And I heard Emmett think: _I will never look at a butterfly the same way again. _


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Forgive and Forget

Sam's thumbs rubbed soothing circles into my back as I tried to control my tears. We were sitting on a fallen log deep in the forest. Even now, when the anger was gone, I could feel where my body horded it, ready to let it go once I was angry enough, and that scared me. I did not want to lose control like that again. As the sun rose, I finally stopped my tears. Sam pushed me gently away and inspected me. "Are you ok?" was all he said. I nearly burst into tears again. What was wrong with me? Where was the always wary, expressionless Alexa? The ever watchful and distrusting! Here I was, BAWLING my eyes out on some werewolf I met yesterday! Where was my defensive barrier? And how could he not be angry, or scared? Why?

"Sam, how can you say that? I so nearly killed everyone there today. I would have slaughtered anyone, friend or foe. And yet you forgive me already!" my voice cracked at least once. He sighed and looked me right in the eye.

"Alexa," he began, "as werewolves, when we get angry, or scared, we lose control too. That's why we act the way we do. Cause if we were to explode or lose control with a human standing there, or a pack member but in human form, we would just attack. It's all instinct." His voice was bitter and sad now. "You have no idea how well you handle everything that has happened to you. It's like, effortless to you! On-once I did just what you did today, I lost control. And I hurt one that I love. And everyday I am reminded, of what I did, and that is why I control myself so well." We stared at each other for a moment. I realized how much it must have cost Sam to admit that to me.

"Thank you Sam." He relaxed when he heard me. I sounded back to normal. And I was, for now. The only thing on my mind was leaving. I knew that those Cullens would be back, and when they came back, I'd be gone. His words had given me hope. If he could do it, then I could too, maybe I could even blend in with normal humans. He and I walked back to the house, slowly, composing ourselves. When we got there, Jacob was pacing in human form.

"Are you ok?" he asked. All the wolves came up to nuzzle or lick me. I let out a weak laugh.

"Yeah. Where did…" I trailed off. He raised an eyebrow, but caught on quickly.

"They left. What do you want us to do Sam?" Sam debated silently. "Patrol our borders quickly, then come back and report. The Cullens can't just get away with strolling over here whenever they want." All of the wolves dashed off, Jacob following.

"Sam, go sleep. I will be fine." I tried to sound convincing. I was itching to read that sentence in the book that was under the couch, then get the hell out of here. "I'll wake you up when they get back." He tried to argue, but he was tired. I knew they all were.

So I pushed him towards his air mattress. In seconds, he was snoring. I dashed back across the room and knelt. Swiftly, I removed the book from its hiding place. I did the mad dash to page 110. And I read, read the story of an ancient race, the elves, and how they were crafty yet emotional creatures. I read about how they would fight fiercely, often to the death to protect themselves, but many elves were forced into lives of slavery…I threw the book across the room. It broke with a thud. I picked up the destroyed book and ran to the forest, trying to control the fear and anger. My palm began to tingle…With a harsh moment of self control, I clenched my hand into a fist, then buried the book under a stump. I took deep breaths and closed my eyes. _It's not your fault…just calm…your in a meadow…and there are birds chirping. _The anger shrank and twisted away from my thoughts.

I smiled in triumph, then frowned. Reading so much about what had happened to elves in that book made me wonder about the Cullens. On one extreme, I wanted to kill them, just for being vampires. But then again, I felt guilty for blowing up in their faces. Feeling eccentric and slightly mad, I ran back to the house and packed my things. I had decided, I was going to apologize then get the hell out of Washington. I would go somewhere remote, somewhere where I didn't have to think. I wrote a quick note to Sam, trying to explain then bolted out of the house, and followed that burning-to sweet trail. I ran faster and faster…until I was on a long, winding driveway.

Then, I jogged towards the heart of the stench, trying to smooth my wild hair and thoughts. _This is NOT Volterra. This is not the Volturi. Calm down_. I stopped dead as I saw the house, and was immediately relieved. This house was nothing like the grimy stones and huge shutters of my former prison. It was a white house, with huge windows. _Breathe!_ I reminded myself. _No one is going to hurt me. Just go ring the goddamn doorbell! _I tried to hide my shaking hands as I rang the bell, feeling like an idiot, and knowing that I had probably finally lost it. At least Aro would be happy.

ROSALIE POV

Emmett was playing video games with Jasper, Bella was in a conversation with Edward, Carlisle was in his study, and Esme and Alice were trying to make cookies when the bell rang. I dropped my magazine, and Edward's eyebrows shot up. Jasper and Emmett actually looked away from the game. Carlisle appeared at the bottom of the stairs, and Alice and Esme poked their heads around the corner.

"Was that…the bell?" Esme breathed.

"I think so." Carlisle said, dazed. We almost NEVER got visitors. Everyone was afraid of the mysterious Cullen house.

"Well go answer it!" I snapped, already losing interest. It was probably a prank anyway. Edward got up and walked to the door…and gasped as he opened it. Standing there was that girl. She looked scared out of her mind. She had been pacing when the door opened, and now was looking up at Edward, terrified.

ALEXA POV

I looked up when I heard the door open, and flinched. It was so, _so _stupid to have come here. Who was I kidding, _apologizing _ to vampires? The smell of the vampire before me was driving me crazy with fear. Memories began to creep back before I could stop them. _The guard laughing as I tried to get free from a steel bear trap on each arm, me screaming as I tried to heal myself when the ripped off an arm, them sneering at my poor attempts to protect myself…_

I snapped out of it, pushing the memories roughly away. I shivered and as I took a deep breath, I shuddered. "Forgive me!" I managed to gasp, blood draining out of my face.

The vampire stepped back, probably expecting me to explode again. I turned, and began to run. "Wait!" I heard one cry. I stopped dead in my tracks. What fresh hell was this?

I turned, trying to control my shuddering, yet ready to fight. One stepped out of the house. She had mahogany hair that fell to her shoulders, and a heart shaped face. She had her palms turned towards me, outstretched.

"Please don't run! We won't hurt you!" I flinched at the sound of her voice. So soft, so smooth, so comforting. I shook my head, trying to clear it. I looked up at the sky, and sucked in deep breaths of fresh air. "I am Esme. You are Alexa, is that correct?"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Understand?

ALEXA POV

I still stood there, in the middle of their yard, shaking from head to foot, trying to control my irrational fear. Slowly, (not to scare me I suppose) they all filed out onto the porch. I couldn't stand the feeling of their eyes on me. Why was I staying, why was I purposefully hurting myself?

"I am Esme. You are Alexa, isn't that right?" Esme repeated patiently. All I could do was nod.

"We won't hurt you. But we do wish for an explanation." The golden haired man said quietly. "I am Carlisle. I lived with the Volturi for a while. I can help you understand what they did to you." He added. Suddenly, I was furious, all fright gone. I was back to my old self.

"How can you possibly understand? Have you ever been tortured day and night, with out a rest? Have you ever not understood who you were, or what was happening to you? How about watching your captors kill your parents, after convincing them that they were dying because you are a demon!" Then the memories took over again.

_-Flashback-_

_I furiously beat against the iron bars, angry that I was imprisoned so easily. They barely dented. Then I heard my mom's terrified scream._

_I looked up to see Felix dragging her and my father in. And my fury exploded. I roared, and threw myself against the bars, but to no avail. I dimly heard the guard laughing and Aro saying, "See! This demon of a child brought this upon you. To destroy the curse from your family, you must kill each other."_

_**WHAT CURSE?**__ "Mom, mom, he's lying, please-" Felix was in front of me in a second, and picked up the cage and threw it across the room. I screamed as I landed with a crunch on my shoulder. And the last thing I saw was my parents stabbing each other in the heart, tears streaming down their faces._

_-End of Flashback-_

I gasped loudly and grabbed my head, if to stop the flood of painful memories. Tears were silently running down my face, as I saw the pixie one take a message to Carlisle.

The one with bronze hair and boyish features stepped forward. "I am Edward. I can read your thoughts, and I understand."

Did he expect me to trust him so easily? "Prove it!" I tried to hiss, but it came out as a broken whisper.

"It was Aro, and he made your parents k-" he began, but I cut him off as his words cut into my mind.

"Stop!" I begged. He silently told the others, and I watched their eyes widen in anger.

Bella had tears on her face. I tried to compose myself. "So you know everything? All my memories from yesterday?" I asked Edward coolly, wiping tears angrily away with the back of my hand, trying not to feel as bi-polar and insane as I did. He nodded once, eyes tight. "How is that possible?" I asked, drying the last of my tears, now starting to wonder why these vampires were different. It was unnerving, it was like these vampires were _good_, and as in they actually cared.

It was Carlisle that answered. "Some vampires take their strongest traits into the next life. Edward was in tune to people's thoughts. Jasper here," he said, gesturing towards the tall one, "was very charismatic, and can change people's emotions. Alice, had some precognition in her human life, and she can see visions as a vampire."

Alice, the pixie one, smiled kindly at me. "Oh." I said softly, and it seemed inadequate to me. The brawny one laughed.

"I'm Emmett." He grinned a large goofy grin. Then the blonde stepped forward. "Rosalie." Was all she said.

"Ok…what do you want to know?" I asked. I had made another decision. I was going to explain everything, like I had with the wolves. Then, if I had to, I would kill all of these vampires.

"Please, come inside." Esme begged. I felt my eyes widen in surprise. Was she seriously inviting me into her house, as if I was a normal human being? I forced myself to walk slowly up the porch stairs, and into the house, shaking like a leaf.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Earth, Air, Fire, Water

I walked slowly into their house, all of my instincts telling me to run. They all walked in ahead of me, and were seated by the time I made it to the living room. They had left all doorways open, which made me feel safer. Hmmm. Maybe they weren't so bad after all. I remained standing in the doorway, leaning against it, trying to be casual. Carlisle seemed to accept that though. I tried to wait patiently while he gathered his thoughts. Their house was beautiful on the inside, but the overpowering stench of vampire made me twitchy.

"Ok Alexa…how old are you? How long have you been immortal?"

I mulled it over. _Time flies when you're having fun._ I thought sarcastically. I thought I saw Edward flinch. "Um, I'm fourteen…. But I think I've been immortal for about 5 years?" I guessed. Esme gasped.

"Do you mean that you have been with them for most of your immortal life? For 5 years?" she asked, furious.

"Uh, yeah. But I have been on the run for about a week." I said defensively. She got up and began to pace. Rosalie and Emmett exchanged loaded looks. Alice sighed sadly. I didn't understand. "What else do you want to know?" I asked. Hopefully they would drop the subject. And they did. "What is that pouch around your neck?" asked Jasper.

"Oh this?" I asked, pointing at it, and then sliding it off. "This is the bag that holds my power/soul. With out it, I go like crazy. I lose complete control." I swallowed hard. "Each one represents a power. But some I don't know what they do. They don't have a power 'assigned' to it yet." I almost laughed at the looks on their faces.

"Um," said Carlisle, dazed. He looked at everybody. "Can you show us them and explain?" I tensed, but then relaxed. They couldn't touch them anyway. I removed one out of my pouch. I looked at everyone.

"Whatever you do…DON'T touch it. Jane tried." I smiled unexpectedly. "It just about burned off her hand," Emmett pulled his hand back. I laughed a little, but it was bitter. I lowered my hand so they could look at it closer. "This is my 'fire' stone. It stores that power in it, and in my 'soul'. Basically it's this ache feeling that I get under my heart, but whatever."

"Can you demonstrate?" Bella asked, looking curious.

I laughed. "But you saw it already." I winced. "But if you want…" I snapped my fingers, and a flame appeared, dancing on my finger tip. I closed my hand around it, and opened it to show that it had grown to a fireball. Everyone oohed and aahed. Then I closed my hand, extinguishing it.

"Aww, man! It was so pretty!" Emmett said. Everyone groaned.

"Um, water's next then." I said into the awkward silence. I reached back into the pouch, dropping the fire stone and removing the water stone. I let them all get a good look, then picked a cup up off the table, and made the water in it disappear, then filled it with ice cold water from my finger tip, then handed it to Bella. After a look at Carlisle, she sipped it sighed she looked at me while she kept drinking on into the silence, and I looked down and away.

"Why are your eyes green?" She asked randomly, and I raised an eyebrow. She caught on to the whole 'power assigned by color' deal. I plucked out the Earth stone. It almost sang to me, this was the one power I was strongest at. I made flowers grow out of nowhere, and then changed into a butterfly, the stone falling to the floor. They all jumped at once. I flitted over to Emmett, looking at him from eye level. He twitched nervously.

"Hi Emmett." I said, my voice coming out high and squeaky. He blinked, and then roared with laughter. Alice was enchanted, and stuck out her finger. I floated over and rested on it.

Then I jumped off of her finger and changed into a lynx, making everyone in the room jump again. I picked up the earth stone with my paw, and went back to human form. As I was putting it back into the pouch, Carlisle asked, "Does that weaken you in anyway, strength wise?"

"Nope." I replied, taking out the next stone. I saw him raise an eyebrow and sit back, looking impressed. That put me on edge. If he thought for one second that I would stick around for them, he was crazy. The next stone was air, and was a glittering crystal. I let them admire it, and then I lifted the couch with a snap of my fingers and with a whoosh of air, sent it across the room, in a circle, then back where it belonged. "Those are my 'main four', which I use the most often. I have only figured out one other out of all of these," I said, lifting them all out, and pointing to a honey colored one. "Is anyone hurt at all? Scar you want to remove? Paper cut?" Jasper slowly stuck out his arm, and rolled up his sleeve to reveal thousands of vampire bites.

I blinked, but said nothing, thinking. _What the hell happened to him? _With a shaking hand, I rested my fingertips on top of his hand. (I was actually scared to touch a vampire, last time I did, I had gotten whipped for it) We both flinched, mine stronger than his. I took a deep breath, then traced up his arm to his shoulder. Scars vanished under my fingertips like they never existed. Jasper gasped when he saw his arm.

"How is that even possible?" he asked, his voice a whisper.

"I can heal." Was my understatement of an answer.

"I'll say." Said Alice softly, looking oddly emotional for a vampire.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Reborn

I talked with the Cullens for the rest of the day. I knew it was probable that Sam was up, but I tried not to dwell on that fact. I hoped he would understand that I had to apologize to the Cullens, even thought I didn't understand why I was doing it myself. My mom used to tell me that I was so caring about other people around me, that I would do anything to make them feel better. Me personally, thought that was my biggest weakness. But hey, I can't be a mutant freak all the time.

It felt good to get to know all of the Cullens, even Bella, which was weird. I could see that Edward would die for her, which was something I had never seen before. Maybe that comes with the fact that I grew up in a 'non-nurturing environment.' Whatever.

We were all gathered around the TV, watching Emmett and Jasper playing Halo 3. And then I smelt it. Off in the distance, that harsh, reeking scent of another vampire. I cussed, and leapt to my feet. Everyone stared at me. My head snapped around as I caught were the scent was coming from. My eyes burned into the forest I could see through the huge windows.

"What is it?" Carlisle asked.

I was vibrating, shaking. I shook my head and thought calm happy thoughts. I heard Edward cuss to as he heard my thoughts and bolted up, facing the same direction as me.

"What?" said Rosalie impatiently.

"Vampire." Edward and I said at the same time. Everyone sniffed, except Bella. She was watching Edwards face. Alice stiffened, her eyes losing focus. When she snapped out of it, she was looking scared. _A vampire is scared. That's a first._

"There are three, and they are headed for the house. It's not the Volturi, but they are thirsty." She said quickly.

"Three?" said Emmett scoffed. "Let them come."

Esme threw a look at him. Then, I heard Jaspers breathing stop as he whipped around to look at a spot in the trees. I heard them coming. My hands shook, despite my efforts to control it. I bolted to the porch. I sat on the stairs, providing a distraction. Why? Search me. I was pretty much crazy already, I didn't know why I did half of the crazy shit that I did. _Who wants a piece of the mutant freak? _I thought shakily in my head.

Then I heard them enter the grassy yard. _What the hell are you doing? _The sensible side of me screamed. Then one had me by the neck. "Where is the human? We can ssssmell her!" He hissed in my face.

"Bite me," I choked.

I heard the other two go inside, and Edward roar. I heard glass splintering. I started the vampire that was holding me hair on fire. He shrieked, let go of me, and began to beat at his hair. I launched into a roundhouse kick and caught him right in the head. He flew across the clearing with a screech. I smelled blood, but ignored the stench.

JASPER POV

Suddenly, Alexa had bolted, sitting on the porch stairs. Everyone seemed transfixed, even though I knew somewhere that we should be taking advantage of her distraction and making a plan. We all watched 3 vampires enter the clearing. One flew over and grabbed her by the throat. Two ran into the house. They launched themselves at Bella. They were newborns, and they were too fast for Edward. They crashed with her into a wall. Edward roared, and flung himself at the two, Emmett and Alice joining the fray.

I followed Esme and Carlisle outside to see Alexa launch herself into a huge roundhouse kick and smash into the vampires head, which was on fire. He flew across the clearing. One vamp ran out of the window, causing glass to go everywhere, Rosalie on its tail.

I heard sick snapping noises coming from the house, and Edward dry sobbing. My head whipped around at the scent of Bella's blood. Then a vampire arm flew past me and I snapped out of it, for the moment.

I watched Carlisle and Esme help Alexa make a pile of vampire pieces to burn. I came over with the arm, trying to ignore the thirst. Alexa's head snapped up, watching me. Suddenly the thirst was receding, but I could still smell Bella's blood. I watched, amazed, as a small bubble filled with a black floaty substance come out of my throat.

Then I was shocked as Alexa took the sphere into her hand. Her eyes turned black, and it began to try to come back to me. She wrestled with it as it struggled against her fingertips. She carried it over to the fire, and dropped it in. The fire roared up, and it's smoke turned a dark purple. She exhaled, looking pleased, her eyes returning to normal.

"There. That takes care of that! I just burned off your thirst!" she smiled, elated. _What?_

"How did-" I began to ask, but Carlisle cut me off with a gasp.

"Edward!" Let me see her, Bella may have a chance!" He broke into a run towards the house, and Esme, me and Alexa followed. The living room was absolutely destroyed. Large chunks off wall were missing, and the couches were ripped to shreds. Bella was on the coffee table, broken and bleeding.

Carlisle ran to get his bag. Edward was frantically checking Bella's pulse and calling her name. A burning pile of vampire was off to the side. Alexa muttered something, and a bubble of clean air surrounded us, leaving the choking smoke out. Carlisle shot into it, and began to check out Bella, ignoring Edward's warning growl.

ALEXA POV

"Oh no!" he checked out her neck and back again. "Edward. She has broken to many vertebrae in her back to move her safely. I would have to operate right here." Edward gasped in horror, and Alice turned on Carlisle.

"Are you absolutely sure?" she asked, her voice full of disbelief.

"Yes. It's a miracle that her back didn't snap instantly." He sighed in defeat. I tried to ignore a strange tingling in my fingers, but it began to burn me, and a small gold substance began to drip off of it. I gasped in pain as it burned me. It fell to the ground, causing all hands to snap my direction.

"What is that?" Rosalie choked. "It smells amazing!" Everyone sniffed. Even Bella! Her lips parted. I walked over jerkily, and gasped in pain as more began to fall from my burning fingers. _What are you doing?_ I asked myself, but I found that I was incapable of answering. Edward's growl was cut off into a gasp of surprise; as soon as the golden syrup fell in-between her lips, all the cuts on her face began to heal. I was dimly aware of my whole body shaking. My heart felt tired. Then it hit me. _This must be a new power! I can transfer…power? Life? Soul? To other people! _I knew Edward heard me, because out of the corner of my eye, I saw his head whip around to stare at me.

My whole arm was numb, and looked like it had a golden shimmer all over it. Bella looked immaculate, but I could hear her vertebrae reconnecting. This must have been the ultimate healing or something. I was so confused. Why could I do this? Why was I _doing_ this? I was getting tunnel vision. I swayed. Slowly, I lowered my arm to touch her heart. My own dead heart lurched, and about a gallon of golden liquid fell out of my fingers and vanished under her skin. I heard her gasp slightly. I felt as if my world was on mute, or as if I was swimming under water. Bella opened her eyes and looked straight at me.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: The Essence of Soul

BELLA POV

I knew I was dying. I heard Edward talking frantically in my ear, but it was all at a loss to me. My whole body began to feel numb, and I felt as if I was floating in a warm bath tub, or wrapped in a blanket fresh from the dryer. Then I felt a cool, delicious liquid touch my lips. I quickly swallowed, and felt my toes tingle. It kept coming, and I drank it all. I felt my back realigning, my scratches healing, and my heart beating stronger. I opened my eyes, and met Alexa's. Her whole body was shaking, and she looked half dead. But I felt more alive then ever. She gasped as that marvelous golden liquid stopped flowing, and the last droplet fell from her fingers, which were lying against my heart. Then she fainted. It was all slow motion, I could see it perfectly. Emmett's hand caught her before her head bashed open on the coffee table. When I sat up, everyone gasped. This was amazing! Everything was perfect, in perfect detail. It was like seeing 20-20…but better. I could also hear perfectly. "What just happened?" Emmett asked, still holding Alexa up with one hand, looking utterly confused.

EDWARD POV

What happened to my Bella? She was even more perfect now, if possible. Her hair, was thick and healthy, her skin, perfect, not a blemish or mole, her body was at a peak of fitness, and…she was exquisite in her beauty. Her features had not changed, but they were more defined. She ran into my arms, and she smelled better than ever. The rest of the family was bustling around us, but I didn't care. Bella was alive. And that was all that mattered. "Edward?" she asked, her voice much more beautiful in quality, it was like honey.

"Yes, love?" I asked.

"What just happened?" she asked, looking confused.

"Three vampires that we didn't know came out of the forest. Two came into the house and were so fast, that they got to you before I could stop them. They broke your back, we almost lost you."

"But I'm ok!" she protested.

"I know…you're better than ok." We slowly looked around for the first time after our reunion. The living room was somewhat back to normal. A large tarp was covering the broken window, the burning vampire remains were gone, Alice and Esme were furiously attacking the room with pledge, and Carlisle and Alexa were nowhere to be seen.

Rosalie came over and hugged Bella, which surprised both of us. Emmett came over too, looking sad, which was way out of character for him. "Carlisle wants both of you to go upstairs." He said sadly. He shot me a look, and then gave a mirror to Bella. Before Bella could look, I had whisked her off to Carlisle's study.

BELLA POV

"Not now…later." Edward whispered softly, and gently tugged the handheld mirror out of my grasp. "Right now, we need to go talk with Carlisle." I nodded, but would not forget. Something was different about me that was for sure. And I was determined to find out what. I self consciously reached up to touch my ear, but was happy when I found it un-pointed. Reassured, I let Edward gently tow me into the study, and through a door into Carlisle and Esme's bedroom. Alexa was still deathly pale, and was laying in the middle of their king sized bed. Carlisle was listening to her heart beat with interest. He sat up and smiled at us as we walked in, but it was a sad smile.

"She isn't dead-far from it actually. She is in some kind of a coma. She responds to light and sound, but she won't wake." He sighed wearily, and ran a hand through his hair. "The pack is not going to be happy about this…" he trailed off, then seemed to come back to reality. "Are you all right Bella?" he asked.

"Never better." I replied. "Everything is so different now! It is easier to see and hear and smell… but I don't think I am an elf…so what now?"

Edward and Carlisle exchanged a glance. "Nothing really." He said finally. "We will just be watching you closer, to make sure you are still Bella." He smiled. "Now why don't you go-" He broke off and swore under his breath. Then I heard it too. The cry of the wolves. I heard Rosalie hiss downstairs, and Emmett growl. Edward picked me up, and we flew down the stairs after Carlisle. The wolves had ripped down the tarp. Sam stood alone as a human, with his entire pack surrounding him. And Jasper flinched; everyone could feel the anger and tension rolling off of them.

Sam strode forward. "Ok…where is she?" he yelled. "She left a note at least 6 hours ago! If you bloodsuckers have even ripped a hair from her head, I swear to god, I will-" Esme cut off his rant.

"She is perfectly fine. In fact, she is sleeping. Want proof?" she glared at Sam.

"Yeah! I do!" he snarled back. Emmett and Jasper raced back into the house and returned carrying the whole bed. The gently set it down. Sam gasped at her deathly pallor. "You call that sleeping? She looks half dead!" he roared. The wolves began tearing at the grass in anger.

"Stop!" said a weak voice. Everyone turned in shock towards the bed. Alexa still was lying in the same position, but a ghostly image of her was sitting on the bed by her feet. And boy, did she look pissed.

"I am unconscious for 5 minutes, and you guys are already fighting?" she rasped. Everyone just gaped.

"What…" Sam choked.

"Oh, I am so sorry Sam!" she apologized. "I—I was just so…I would say crazy. I had convinced myself that I had to apologize to the Cullens and then I was going to leave."

"What is going on here?" interrupted Carlisle, looking confused.

"Ok, here is the deal. Supposedly, elves can save one they truly trust from death, using their own soul. I almost killed myself trying to save you Bella." She added, smiling at me. It turned out more like a grimace. I blushed, but she continued. "That was the golden stuff coming out of my fingers." He 'picture' flickered for a moment, and she gasped. "I am in a healing state, and I can't talk to you guys for a while. I will wake up in… a week?" she gasped again. "I gotta go; I am already using too much energy. Please don't fight each other! Just save that until I wake up. Please don't do any-" She gasped again and the image of her hand flashed up to her heart. She choked a little, and then the image flickered and disappeared.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Betrayal

BELLA POV

Everyone stared at the bed a moment. Alexa didn't move. "Wow." Emmett said.

"Yeah…" said Sam. All the wolves looked at each other, and Sam seemed to take a deep, calming breath. "Can we trust you with her?" asked Sam. "We are going to patrol some more. We can't risk more vampires coming in, especially the Volturi." Carlisle looked him dead in the eye.

"She is safe here. I will provide the best medical care possible." Sam relaxed.

"Good." He replied. "I will be back tomorrow with the pack to check in." And with that, he ran for the trees, the pack following. There was a moment of silence.

"Emmett, Jasper, can you put the bed back?" asked Carlisle.

"Oh, yeah. Come on Emmett." Jasper said. They lifted the bed with ease, and then disappeared.

"Now Bella, you said you wanted to see yourself?" asked Edward. I nodded. He swooped me up and flew up the stairs to his room. He planted me in front of a mirror. And all I could do was stare. I was so beautiful. My features were more defined, yet still soft. My hair was healthier, shinier. I had more of an hourglass figure. I swear I had gone up a cup size. And with my new found eyesight, I wasn't doubting anything I saw. "Bella?" Edward asked, worried.

"I'm fine, I'm just in shock. I am…" I trailed off, still staring at myself.

"I love you Bella." Edward whispered in my ear. "No matter what you look like…I will always be here for you." And then he picked me up, and sat me on the bed, where I curled up against his marble chest.

"_What do you want dog?" he asked with a sneer. "For coming here we should kill you." _

"_Just here me out," the werewolf pleaded. She shouldn't be with him, it isn't right. That __**Cullen**__. I can tell you were they are, if you keep her away from him."_

"_Idiot!" hissed the vampire. "We already know where they are. We have made an agreement with him. She will be turned, or killed." _

"_But," said the werewolf, "we have gotten an interesting visitor…one I think you're looking for."_

"_And who would that be pup?" asked the vampire, looking bored._

'_An in- human girl with green and gold eyes." Said the werewolf. There was silence. _

"_You have a deal…now tell me, what is she doing right now? Where is she?" the vampire hissed impatiently. _

"_She is in a coma, at the Cullen house. But hurry, the vampires will be protective of her, for they __like __her!" snorted the werewolf._

"_Very well, you will be rewarded. We will not kill you, for your information was useful. But we will not make an exception next time." The vampire faded into the shadows._

ALEXA POV

I listened to the ticking clock and Carlisle's humming as I lay there. I could still feel my body working hard to heal itself. But it was sooooo boring, not being able to talk, or move, not to mention being half dead. I heard the door open and heavy footsteps. Emmett. "How is she?" he asked. I heard a lighter pair of footsteps enter.

"Yes, how is she doing?" asked Rosalie.

"She is still unresponsive. But she said that she could still hear. I'll bet she can hear everything I'm saying. Why don't you talk to her?" Carlisle suggested.

I felt the bottom part of the bed sink down as they sat. Carlisle must have returned to his work, cause he was humming again. "Hey Alexa…" Rosalie began hesitantly.

"How's the beauty sleep?" asked Emmett. I bet he had that big goofy grin on his face right now. There was silence. I struggled to reply, but my lips wouldn't move.

"Hey Carlisle!" Emmett called out. "She twitched!" I felt his cold hand on my forehead. I struggled to raise my eyebrows.

"She is just reacting to your voice, but still, know that she is 'replying'." Carlisle left the room.

"Well Alexa, we gotta go…" said Rosalie. "We need to go hunt. We will try to come back later!" Emmet added. They called their goodbyes, and I heard the door shut. I hadn't slept in years, and now that I was, it was the last thing I wanted to be doing.

EMMETT POV

We flew down the stairs, and into the living room. Jasper was reading the paper, Alice, a fashion magazine. Edward and Bella were nowhere to be seen, but I heard Esme cooking something for her. Carlisle was getting ready to go to the hospital. Just then, there was a knock on the door. I ran over to open it, and was face to face with Sam, his nose wrinkled with the smell. "How is she?" he asked.

"Fine." I said curtly. "She still hasn't woken up yet."

"Well…that's good for usssss." Hissed a voice. Sam was suddenly flying backward, and he changed in midair, growling. I found myself face to face with Jane now. "Hello Emmett. Long time no see." She said sarcastically.

I slid into a crouch, feeling Jasper and Carlisle behind me. "What is it Jane?" asked Carlisle sharply.

"Oh, relax…I'm not here for Bella…" Then about 45 guard members appeared behind her. "But I suggest you move." She smiled mockingly. I slowly stood aside, to be flanked by 5 guard members, who shepherd me out the door. The wolves were surrounded by 66 or so guard.

_Were did the Volturi get so many members?_ I heard Jasper and Carlisle behind me, surrounded as well. I could hear Edward growling, protecting Bella as the pushed him out the door too. They vanished into the house, with all of us outside, waiting, surrounded. Then Jane came out the door, throwing a lifeless Alexa onto the ground. "Success! Thanks for the tip _dog_." She sneered.

"What do you mean, dog?" Rosalie asked slowly, looking furious.

ALEXA POV

Oh no. Oh god no. I felt Jane throw me on the ground. If I was awake, I would be ripping her to shreds. But I was helpless, as I heard her laugh. "The russet brown one over there is hot for Bella, so in exchange, he told us were she was," she nudged me, "and Bella will be separated from Edward."

There was dead silence. Time for action. I hissed in pain as I slid out of my body. "What the fuck do you want Jane?" I yelled in her face. She was shocked. But she recovered with a smile.

"Well hi there, did you miss me?" I quaked in rage, hiding my fear well, thanks to years of practice. This was my worse nightmare. She grinned at me, smug. "Take them all. Aro wants them to see the _real_ Alexa." Then she looked at me, and the burning pain began. I shrieked, sliding back into my body, and my scream cut off. My body just writhed of its own accord. I heard the Cullens snarl. Then it stopped, as Jane picked me up, and I was soon flying back to my own hell.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Volterra

ALEXA POV

I was quaking inside, furious, angry and scared all at the same time. But my body still remained as active as a corpse, still in the bag they put me in. But I could still hear, and it broke my heart. Bella was quietly crying, probably blaming herself for our situation, Emmett snarling, trying to protect everyone, Alice having visions, trying to figure out what would happen to us, and failing when it involved the wolves.

I felt Sam's eyes boring into the bag, trying to find my face. I heard the smug laughter of Jane and Felix, I had heard the entire phone conversation to Aro, and now I was hearing the engines of the private jet taking off. Jane started to pretend to be a flight attendant. "Would the ladies and gentleman like a show?" she asked. I heard the zipper opening and felt the light on my face. She grabbed my shoulders and threw my body against the wall. And that pissed me off. I slid out of my body.

"Touch me again, Jane, and I swear to-" I started. She laughed over me, and kicked my body in the ribs a few times. I gasped, feeling the echoes of pain, and 'grabbed' my holographic side. I saw the wounded faces of the Cullens and the wolves twisted with fury and shame. Jane was grabbing my legs. She began to twirl my body, going so fast, she was a blur. Then, she let go, and I was sent flying into the ceiling. I shrieked in pain as my head hit. I slid into my body and forced my eyes open, much to her surprise.

Anger fueling me, I kicked her in the stomach, but my eyelids fluttered. _Damn it! No!_ Edward jumped up, hearing my thoughts, but was shoved down again by Felix.

Felix watched me, amused, as I swayed, and as Jane picked herself out of the Jane sized hole in the wall, her teeth bared. I felt my eyes close. I tried as a last effort, to conjure magic. I managed a weak fire ball in her face before my body locked me out, and I fell lifeless again. I heard Felix laughing as he shoved Edward down again. I struggled to sit up, but to no avail. I heard Jane's murderous oath and her foot on my stomach. At least two ribs cracked loudly into the silence.

"Stop now Jane." ordered Felix. "Aro has to see that she is in good condition before we can do that sort of thing…" he broke off, and I could only imagine the look of joy on his face.

"And I will welcome that day!" She hissed. Even though I knew the danger was passed, I was still scared. I would have been ready to fully function, but my new injuries would take time to heal. Time I didn't have. I could feel my insides bleeding, which was not a good sign, that would take even longer. I silently cursed. After an immeasurable number of hours, I felt the plane jolt as it landed. "Now Felix, you know I have to show off just a little," Jane said smugly. "After all, it was I that invented these." _Invented what? _I heard Emmett growl. I felt like screaming.

"Him first." said Jane. I heard Emmett growl louder, then sounds of him being tackled. Then a weird clicking noise.

"Get off of him!" Rosalie screamed.

"Don't worry Rose. I'm fine." Emmett said flatly.

"See how that works?" Jane asked smugly. "They look like regular handcuffs, but they are strong enough to keep a vampire in check! Isn't that just lovely?" I heard most of the families struggles as the cuffs were placed. "As for the mutts…the same. But if they escape…kill them." Jane ordered. I felt rough hands putting me back in the bag. I heard the guard shoving everyone off the plane, and I felt whoever was carrying me go down stairs. Then it was a long, silent walk. Then I heard a grate open. I heard Bella scream as someone grabbed her and jumped, plus Edwards's furious roar.

Then I was falling, only to be caught a millisecond later. Then we marched again, taking twists and turns. It got warmer and warmer, until I heard a door creak open, and Aro's laugh. It chilled me to the bone. "Felix, Jane! You have returned! That makes me so very happy…" I felt his eyes on me. "You have done well. Lock up them up!" I heard him order, and I heard a thud as cages came down and sealed the Cullens and the pack in.

I heard Bella's teeth chattering. "Show me her." He said calmly. I felt the light on my face, and my limp body being moved, plus Aro's gasp. "Did you kill her?" he asked, outraged.

"No Master…she is in a 'healing coma.' She will awaken soon…we must be ready for her. But sometimes she comes out, and can talk and see." Jane reported.

"Interesting…make her do it." Aro ordered.

"Erm…you see master…she had done it of her own accord. We don't know how." Felix said.

"Well then beat it out of her!" I must talk to her!" He roared.

I felt a boot connect with my ribs, my body flying. I knew that if I didn't 'wake up' soon, I would be in this coma for god knows how long. So I slipped out. "Aro." I said coldly, slipping instantly back into the demeanor I always had to use in Volterra. It was cold, unfriendly, and always hinted to the fact that I was dangerous.

"Why hello my dear!" he replied with a sick smile. "I have missed you…but I'm sure you will enjoy the reunion." He snickered.

"Go to hell Aro. I refused you the last time, and I will do the same."

His smile vanished. "But you forget…I have your friends here…plus, a new proposition for you." He smiled mockingly and I felt my stomach plummet fast. "Here is my deal for you…you see that golden and glass casket over there? I will seal you in that forever, using a special gas that will preserve you in a coma state forever. And if you do that, I will let your friends go, and only kill them if they come back for you. What do you think?"

"I think you should go fuck yourself Aro. I'm not some pet that you can keep with you to show off. There is no way in hell that I am going to do that!" I spat at him. And if you lay one finger on my friends, I'll behead you again…but I will finish the job." I threatened menacingly.

He just laughed. "Perhaps this will change your mind…Go get her Anna." He ordered a beautiful blond vampire, with a strange blue tint to her ruby eyes.

"Yes Master." She murmured, then walked to a door and disappeared.

"So…" Aro said conversationally, "How have you been Carlisle?" he smirked at him.

"Just fine until I saw you again." Carlisle said coldly.

"Oh! That's harsh!" Aro mocked. He turned his attention to Bella. "And I see that you are still human…how interesting. Perhaps we should take care of that…" Edward roared and tried to break free of his cuffs. Aro laughed lightly. "Still a temper Edward! I thought you would have matured since we last met…oh well. And here is my other part of the deal Alexa."

The door opened, and I gasped. Another elf, just like me, with short, ash blond hair was spitting at Marcus as he and Anna dragged her next to me. "This is Ambrosia. **(Pronounced AMBRO-SEEya, not like Ambrosia salad.) **She is part of my deal…" he trailed off as Ambrosia noticed me.

AMBROSIA POV

I spat at Marcus as he and Anna dragged me into the circular room. I noticed several things at once. One, there was a unconscious elf body like mine laying on the steps, two, there was a ghostly image that just looked like it floating over it looking furious, and three, there was a entire vampire family and a handful of tall, half naked Indian like men looking like the just peed themselves.

The ghostly image looked over at me and gasped. She has long chocolate brown locks that fell to her waist, a small build, and green eyes with gold pupils, which looked insanely like mine, but my irises were an ice blue. "What the hell?" I gasped.

"Well my dear, this is a freak, just like you. And she has the power to set you free. But I will give her time to think it over. You and her plus her little friends can all have a nice chat in the dungeon. How does that sound?" The caged vampires and Indians were being wheeled away to the hell that I called home, and Jane had picked up the girls body. The girl followed, but turned back to float right up to Aro.

"Fuck you. I hope that when I kill you, you burn in the deepest pit in hell. Fuck you, you prick." She said fiercely.

"I love you too dear. Now why don't you go catch up with your body?" He chuckled. She spat at him, then turned and followed Jane and I. They dropped us off into one huge bulletproof glass prison, which was resistant to fireballs, curses; flying vampires…the list goes on. Jane dumped her body on the floor, smirked, and then left. After a moment, a green light flashed on the vamps cuffs and they fell off. The bronze haired one ran towards a human girl and held her close, as did most of the family. I realized that they were comforting their mates. The ghostly girl turned to look at me.

"They randomly grabbed you off the street, didn't they?" she asked, her voice echoing slightly.

"Yeah, what's it to you?" I shot back.

"They did the same thing to me. I escaped, that's why I'm here. I'm Alexa." I studied her for a moment.

"Ambrosia." I replied.

"The vamps over there are nice, so don't worry. So are those half-naked guys over there. They are werewolves." She said. "What is your power?" She continued. "Mine is Earth."

"Water." I replied. We talked for a while longer, her explaining all that had happened to her. I met the Cullens, and the werewolves. We began to plan.

"Alexa, don't take his offer!" Esme pleaded. "We will be fin-" Alexa cut her off.

"No Esme. Dead is not fine. It is what I all owe you. Plus, I can't leave Ambrosia here."

"Hey! I can't let you do that!" I protested. "We barely know each other, and you are going to spend an eternity locked in a glass coffin for me?" I yelled.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Face Fate

CARLISLE POV

Locked in a cage, bound and helpless, I was furious as Jane began to beat up Alexa. Her small form was on her side, dark hair covering her face when her ghostly image appeared, looking murderous.

"Aro." She said coldly.

"Why hello my dear!" he replied with a sick smile. "I have missed you…but I'm sure you will enjoy the reunion."

"Go to hell Aro. I refused you the last time, and I will do the same." She spat at him. His smile vanished.

"But you forget…I have your friends here…plus, a new proposition for you." He smiled mockingly. "Here is my deal for you…you see that golden and glass casket over there? He pointed to a beautiful casket leaning against a wall. I will seal you in that forever, using a special gas that will preserve you in a coma state forever. And if you do that, I will let your friends go, and only kill them if they come back for you. What do you think?" Alexa looked like her head was going to pop off, she was so mad.

"I think you should go fuck yourself Aro. I'm not some pet that you can keep with you to show off. There is no way in hell that I am going to do that!" she snarled. And if you lay one finger on my friends, I'll behead you again…but I will finish the job." she said threateningly. I was so shocked at her bravery. Aro just laughed.

"Perhaps this will change your mind…Go get her Anna." He ordered a beautiful blond vampire, with a strange blue tint to her ruby eyes. She walked to a door and disappeared. "So…" Aro said conversationally, "How have you been Carlisle?" he smirked at me.

"Just fine until I saw you again." I responded coldly.

"Oh! That's harsh!" Aro mocked. He turned his attention to Bella. "And I see that you are still human…how interesting. Perhaps we should take care of that…" Edward roared and tried to break free of his cuffs. Aro laughed lightly. "Still a temper Edward! I thought you would have matured since we last met…oh well. And here is my other part of the deal Alexa." The door opened, and she gasped. Another elf, just like her, with short, ash blond hair was spitting at Marcus as he and Anna dragged her next to Alexa. "This is Ambrosia. She is part of my deal…" he trailed off as Ambrosia noticed Alexa. Alexa gasped when they made eye contact.

"What the hell?" Ambrosia gasped. If Alexa's voice was like the wind, then Ambrosia's sounded like a bubbling stream.

"Well my dear, this is a freak, just like you. And she has the power to set you free. But I will give her time to think it over. You and her plus her little friends can all have a nice chat in the dungeon. How does that sound?" We were being wheeled away, and Jane had picked up Alexa's body. Alexa followed, but turned back to float right up to Aro. She said something to him quietly, and he chuckled. "I love you too dear. Now why don't you go catch up with your body?" She spat at him, then turned and followed Jane and the cages we were in. They dropped us off into one huge bulletproof glass prison, and everyone was yelling at us as we were shoved in. Jane dumped Alexa's body rudely on the floor, smirked, and then left. After a moment, a green light flashed on our cuffs and they fell off. Edward ran over to Bella and held her close, as did I with Esme.

I saw out of the corner of my eye, Alexa's ghostly image floated over to Ambrosia. They started to talk quietly, and I could see rage just underneath the smooth surface of Alexa's face. "The vamps over there are nice, so don't worry. So are those half-naked guys over there. They are werewolves." Alexa was explaining. "What is your power?" She continued. "Mine is Earth."

"Water." She replied, warming up to her friendship. They talked for a while longer, Alexa explaining all that had happened to her. Then they came over to meet us. We began to plan.

"Alexa, don't take his offer!" Esme pleaded. "We will be fin-" Alexa cut her off.

"No, Esme. Dead is not fine. It is what I all owe you. Plus, I can't leave Ambrosia here."

"Hey! I can't let you do that!" She protested. "We barely know each other, and you are going to spend an eternity locked in a glass coffin for me?"


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Blood Contract

ALEXA POV

Everyone tried unsuccessfully to relax as the hours dragged. I told them I would think about their offer that I would condemn them all to death, but I had already made my decision. I was going to give in to Aro, and be his for eternity, only because for the first time ever I had people who cared about me.

And I had to pay them back. So I had gone back into my body, and would only talk to Ambrosia telepathically. I knew I was hurting the Cullens and the werewolves, but I had no choice.

**( Telepathic conversation, Alexa is italics, Ambrosia is underlined)**

Alexa…talk to me for god's sake!

_What is it Ambrosia? _

You know what! You are gonna give in to that pig, and I can't change your mind.

_Oh. That. But really, I owe it to you all. I know I'm throwing it all away, but someday, I expect you to come back for me._

Damn it! Stop talking like that! You will be ok, you will not go into that casket thing, and nobody is going to die!

…_I'm sorry._

Just then, the almost invisible glass door swung open, and half of the guard strode in. The swiftly re-cuffed the Cullens & werewolves. Three guard members surrounded Ambrosia. And Jane picked me up. Ambrosia was telepathically trying to yell at me, but I blocked her out. They marched us back into the central room. Aro was sitting on his 'throne' and off to his left, sat Jacob. "You fucking prick!" shouted Sam. He only grinned. Then laughed when he saw Alexa's body. Aro waved one hand, and everyone shut up. I slipped out of my body.

"Aro." I greeted him sarcastically.

"Alexa…have you thought about my proposal?" he asked.

"Yes…and I acc-" The Cullens broke me off.

"No Alexa!" roared Emmett.

"Please...don't do this!" Esme plead.

I turned my face away, so they couldn't see my tears. Aro laughed. "How touching!" he sneered. "Now…Anna, Jane, dress her accordingly…I expect her ready in 5 minutes." Aro barked.

They picked up my body and flew away. I sank down to the small steps leading up to the 'thrones' and put my head in my hands. "Wait." I said suddenly.

"My dear, you aren't going back, are you?" Aro asked, surprised into politeness.

"No, but to insure the safety of Ambrosia, the Cullens, and the werewolves, I want a Blood Contract." Aro hissed at me. "So…you were going to try something, huh? Well, I won't accept unless you and I sign in blood our promises. Or no deal." I looked him in the eye, not daring to look at everyone.

"Fine…bring the paper and quills Demetri!" he barked, pissed off. Demetri left silently, and came back in less than a minute. He unrolled a scroll, and set down to jet-black quills. Aro seized one, and scratched furiously, to gasps from the Cullens. These quills were special, they wrote in your blood instead of using ink. That way, one could not go back on their promises signed. I carefully read over the drying letters in his black blood. It promised exactly what I wanted. Quickly, ignoring the pain in my hand, I scrawled the words sealing my fate, and then signed my name. Aro quickly signed his. I ignored the eyes boring into my back at the sight of my sparkling silver blood.

Jane and Anna returned, holding my body carefully. I was dressed in a flowing, blood red dress, with a black ruffled train and a deep v neck. Tied around my neck was a flowing black cape. Clutched in my fist, was my pouch. I was wearing a ton of black eyeliner and mascara, giving my waxen pallor a beautiful glow. My lips were the same color as my dress. The laid me on the floor, my hair spilling out around me. I could hear the werewolves shaking in anger. Esme quietly sobbing and Ambrosia's mental attacks at the attempt of communication. I ignored them all, tears sliding down my face. I slipped into my body, and stood up. I was slightly shaky, but I managed. Some of the guard wheeled in the casket. It was made of a gold frame, with the highly polished glass allowing the occupant to be seen from any angle. It sent foreboding shooting through me.

Inside, was a down pillow, with a white down blanket laid inside. I shakily put a foot in. "Please Alexa!" yelled Sam, begging. I turned to face them, tears sliding down my face even faster.

"I'm so sorry, please forgive me." My voice cracked, and I quickly looked away. I slowly lay down, and hating every minute of it, allowed Aro to 'arrange' me the way he wanted me to look for eternity. I barley heard everyone begging to me as I tried to block out my anger, it was worthless now, no matter how sick the situation was.

SAM POV

I was shaking in anger as Aro rearranged her in a more 'regal' pose. It made my blood boil. No doubt she looked beautiful in that dress, with her long locks spreading over her shoulders, and her small red lips. I shook even harder. She didn't open her eyes as Aro

began casting his spell. A mist appeared above her, and began to descend. As it passed over her face, her eyes closed, her body relaxed, then went limp, and the lid slowly came down. I felt the tears on my face. He tipped the casket upward, so we could see her face. She appeared to be sleeping, but I could see the crystal form of a tear on her cheek. Emmett roared, and kicked a guard member, and tried to run forward.

ALEXA POV

As the mist came closer, I felt my body slowing down, my breathing slowing…My eyes closed, and the cool mist made my body feel asleep, and I felt myself slipping away. I dimly heard a fight in the background…but I could not open my eyes to see what was happening. And then the night washed over me, and I was oblivious to the world.

EDWARD POV

I held Bella close as Ambrosia made Emmett's cuffs explode, and then I felt mine pop off. I ripped off Bella's and defended her as I watched a fight escalade. The wolves were free, and were causing havoc, trying to reach the casket. Aro was screaming at the guard to attack as he began to cast another spell. I ripped apart a guard member as they tried to launch an attack at Bella. I looked around. Even with an elf's help, we were outnumbered.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Portal

ALICE POV

Once my cuffs were off, I was fighting tooth and nail next to Jasper. But then I watched Aro put a lock on the casket, and I had a vision.

_All I could see was Aro holding that lock in his hands. "Indestructible you say?" he queried to an unseen person. "Yes, try to crush it." came the chilling reply._

_Aro squeezed, and then gasped in disbelief as it stayed the same. _Wait. Why was I having a vision of the past? Suddenly, the vision switched.

_I saw the foot of the casket sliding into a sparkling green portal. "You will never have her now! I can't attack you, but I can hurt you emotionally!" He cackled like a madman, and shoved the casket in._

I snapped out of my reverie. Jasper was guarding me. "What is it? What did you see?" he asked, breathless. I was interrupted by Aro's scream. "Stop!" He bellowed. The Guard of Volterra! We are under a Blood Contract! We can not hurt anyone in here!" he paused, and kicked over a throne, and behind it was the portal. "You will never have her now! I can't attack you, but I can hurt you emotionally!" He cackled like a madman, and shoved the casket in.

"No!" I screamed, and launched myself across the room, to have my fingertips just brush the end of the casket as it slid in. I whirled to face Aro, and beheaded him. I dismembered him in front of his entire guard. Then Ambrosia set them on fire, tears sliding down her face. "That's what you get, you filthy prick." I spat at the glowing fire. Emmett being Emmett, started, in anger, to kill most of the guard by himself, throwing them onto the pile. In the end, all of the royal family of Volterra was dead.

Edward almost happily threw Jane onto the pile. Then he turned to Bella, and she sat in his lap, and they rocked slowly back and forth. He began to hum her lullaby, his voice cracking once and a while. The wolves and us just sat there, in harmony, for god knows how long. Suddenly Ambrosia leapt up and gasped. Everyone looked at her with sad faces. "I can't believe it!" she whispered excitedly.

"What is it?" asked Carlisle, looking like someone just died, because for us, someone just did.

"I just communicated with Alexa telepathically!" she half shrieked, then danced around in a circle. She even sprang over to the wolves, and twirled Jared in a circle

.

"Wait…what?" Bella asked.

"I just communicated with Alexa. The portal just sent somewhere on the planet. I can still find her!" Ambrosia sang, and ran over to the portal. Her hand began to glow, and she pressed it to the face of the portal. "Oh no." she gasped. She wrenched her hand back.

She turned around to everyone's hopeful faces. "He sent her to the middle of the Pacific Ocean, onto this huge island; it's about as big as Volterra." She sighed. "But we can still go and get her!" she tried to cheer everyone up.

"I'm in." said Sam. "And I speak for the pack." All of the pack members nodded in synchronization.

"I will." Said Emmett.

"And me too." Said Rosalie.

"I want to," said Bella. Edward glanced at her.

"I go where Bella goes." I looked at Jasper, now scar free, and new I owed it to Alexa to bring her back.

"I am going." I volunteered.

"I will." Said Jasper. Carlisle and Esme joined. Everyone looked at Ambrosia.

"Of course I'm in! What is wrong with you people?" she joked. We looked at the portal. I saw something gold out of the corner of my eye in the ashes of the Volturi. I strode over and pulled it out. It was a set of gold keys.

"The keys to the casket!" I breathed. I ran back to everyone else. "I'll wager that these will help." I said. Edward started towards the portal.

"Wait!" Ambrosia yelled, and threw her arm in front of the portal.

"What now?" he complained.

"It's not you…It's Bella. We are all somewhat immortal, and the flames wont bother us. But Bella is human. She would be burned to a cinder!" Bella's face fell.

Then she looked at Edward. "Bite me." She said calmly.

"NO!" Edward bellowed.

"Hey, I'm already presumed kidnapped or whatever, it's been how many days since I last talked to Charlie?" she pressed. I could see the logic working on him. It was ideal to change her right now.

"But how can we travel with you writhing in pain for 3 days?" asked Edward. Ambrosia stepped forward.

"I can help with that."

JACOB POV

I hid behind the throne, listening to their plans. I was so mad. Aro promised he would keep Bella away from Edward. I filled with hate. Damn them and that goody-two-shoe ex-pack of mine! They were still going to end up happy and together. And now I was in exile, because I made the choice they were to weak to make. Alexa had been a threat. Anything more powerful than me was a threat…so I decided to take her out. But why did I trust that filthy bloodsucker? And how could I stop Bella from becoming one? It was useless. Unless…I waited until they were all turned to watch that bloodsucker steal MY Bella, then I ran to the portal, and dove in.

BELLA POV

Edward and Ambrosia had come to an agreement. She would siphon out my pain, making this a pain free experience, plus, she would 'burn off' my thirst, like she would for all the vampires. Alice had torn down some of the tapestries to make a cushion on the floor.

I lay down, totally unafraid. Edward leaned down, and ever so gently, began to kiss my throat, my neck, my cheek. I kissed him on the lips for the last time as a human. Then I lay back fully, and I felt his teeth break through my thin layer of skin. His venom began to burn, but then I felt lifeless. I felt nothing. I looked up at him. He smiled his crooked smile at me, and kissed my throat.

AMBROSIA POV

I watched Edward change Bella, and immediately made her into a lifeless, unfeeling person. It was just easier that way. Then, I gently probed Alexa's mind.

**(telepathic conversation, Alexa is italics, Ambrosia is underline)**

Hey…how are you doing?

_Umm…good? I'm so…confused._

About?

_It's hard…to concentrate…_

Can you see or hear anything?

_I don't think so…just…you…I think._

You can see me?

_Kind of…you are…in the circle…room._

I'm going to try to see you…hold on.

_Ok…Be…careful. _

You are like…against a rock covered in moss.

_What…who are…you?_

Ambrosia. Oh my god. Jacob has you!

_Who is…Jacob?_

I'm sorry; I have to go…try to remember…

I snapped out of it; pale, to see everyone looking at me. I saw Bella was laying there peaceful, as each beat of her heart was numbered. I took a deep breath.

"Jacob has Alexa."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Jacob

JACOB POV

I dove head first into the portal, and the green flames licked my skin, but did not harm me. Those dumb vampires! Why didn't they just send some in, grab her and go back? I shook my head at their stupidity, and grinned evilly. I landed next to the casket thing. I sneered at her sleeping figure, morphed, grabbed the casket and ran. I stopped a minute later, propping it up against a rock. I slipped my clothes on, and began to pace. I had to make my demands. But how to communicate with those bloodsuckers? Well, I had plenty of time. I morphed back, grabbed the casket, and ran some more, until I found a huge cave. I put the casket next to a rock face, and piled rocks in front of it, hiding it. Then, I went to hunt. I was starving, to say the least. I ran and caught some unsuspecting panthers in the trees. Hunger now not a major issue, I returned to my cave.

"_We have a problem sir!" the young elf skidded to a stop in front of his commander. "What is it now?" he barked. _

"_We have seen a huge brown wolf running through our forests! It killed 3 panthers!" said the boy, breathless. The commander looked at him, shocked. _

"_Are you sure boy?" he asked. _

"_Yes sir!" he replied, looking scared. _

"_Go sound the alarm; I will notify the crown prince!"_

I sat on the ground, staring at the pile of rocks that hid Alexa. How do I communicate with the vampires? There had to be a way. I was not giving up now; Bella was almost within my grasp. Plus, I had their Elvin friend. This _should _be easy. Then I felt a prod in the back of my head. I twirled around, but nothing was there. I felt another one, harder.

**(Telepathic communication, Alexa is italics, Jacob is underline)**

What the fuck?

_Ja…cob?_

Who is this? Answer me!

_Ahh…Jacob…always…impatient._

Alexa? How the fuck are you talking to me?

_Telepathy. …What…are…you…doing?_

Well, you half dead piece of shit, I am holding you prisoner until Edward gives me Bella.

_You…idiot! Edward…is smart…unlike…you. He…will…_

He will what? Beat me up? I can't wait to see him try!

…

Hello?

I snapped out of it, and stared at the pile of rocks. That _bitch_. Hmmmmm….time to show her who was boss! I morphed, and ran back to the portal. I grabbed a stick in my teeth and wrote a message:

It's me, Jacob.

I have Alexa, ok? And I'm not going to give her back. You have to give me Bella, Edward. She belongs with me. Not a bloodsucker like you. If you don't give her to me as soon as you receive this message, I will hide Alexa forever. And I will go back and seal off the portal so that you can't come back.

I put a paw print beside it, and then ran off again, trying to mask my scent as I ran. There. That will show them.

BELLA POV

I felt very sleepy. It reminded me off the time I was waking up in the hospital in Phoenix. But I could hear everyone talking around me, but it was like I was underwater. After a few minutes, I opened my eyes. Everyone gasped and ran over.

"Bella honey? You ok?" asked Edward. My eyesight was super defined, I could see _everything! _I could see the dirt on the wall, the dust motes in Edwards's hair, the fibers in Alice's clothes, it was amazing.

"Edward…" I looked up at him, my heart swelling with happiness. He picked me up in a giant hug, and twirled me around. He gasped a little as I hugged him back.

"Careful, love, you almost crushed me there." He said with a laugh.

"Oops." I said, looking him over. "Are you ok?" he laughed.

"Of course." He said, smiling my crooked smile. Then Emmett hugged me from behind, and it felt normal, when Edward's had felt light. I turned and hugged him back.

"Wow!" he said when I was done. "I couldn't even breathe! You are one strong newborn." He frowned and I laughed at him. I received hugs from the rest of the family too. And while I was hugging Ambrosia, I felt a burn in the back of my throat, and I found it hard to focus. _Go away!_ I willed it, and it did. My eyes widened in surprise.

"Bella?" asked Carlisle. "What is wrong? Are you thirsty?"

"Just the opposite, I found my power!" I crowed. "I was thirsty before, and I just willed it to go away, and it worked!" Everyone just stared at me. "What?" I asked.

"Ummm, time to go." Said Ambrosia. I immediately felt guilty for the hold up. Edward wrapped his arms around me, and we jumped in. The emerald flames rushed by as we plummeted. It spat us out on a clearing, somewhere in a jungle. As the rest of the family came out, I smelt something horrible! My nose wrinkled in disgust.

"What is that…smell, ugh!" I asked.

"That is the scent of a werewolf." Jasper said.

"Smells like…shit." I summed up lamely. Edward laughed.

"God damn it." came Ambrosia's voice from the center of the clearing.

_I bowed quickly. "Your highness." _

"_Rise, and tell me why you are here."_

"_Sir, a scout reported a giant brown wolf running through the woods, and it was powerful enough to kill three panthers." I heard his sharp intake of breath. "Your Highness, we also just got a report that an entire coven of vampires just arrived through the portal, along with an elf."_

"_How is that possible!" his voice rang around the room._

"_We don't know, but your highness, should we intercept them? Or should we deal with the wolf?"_

"_Intercept the coven. If there intentions are peaceful, perhaps we can ask them to help us deal with the wolf." And with that, he swept off to get his brother._

We all crowded around Ambrosia. I heard Alice snarl as she read the message. I gasped. Why would he want me now? I was a vampire. _Wait. _Does Jacob know that? I voiced my ideas out loud. "That is probably the most probable explanation…but now what do we do? Jacob will be furious when he finds out…" Carlisle said, trailing off as he thought.

"Very good, bloodsucker."

EDWARD POV

My head snapped up to meet Jacob's furious eyes. I felt Bella stiffen beside me.

"Yes, _leech, _I am very, very…angry!" he roared, and changed. And with a low growl, he launched himself at me, aiming for the jugular. I flew backwards and kicked, hitting him in the nose, and with the crunch that followed, I probably broke it.

He reared back, turned then moved to smash down Bella with his front paws. But she was quicker. She ran underneath him, and slashed at his belly. He screamed in pain, and then limped back to the edge of the clearing.

_We waited in the trees, watching the fight progress. These vampires must be good, if they weren't harming the elf in their midst, and killing the wolf. The elf ran over to a tree, broke it, and then threw it at lightning speed at the wolf, catching it in the abdomen. _

AMBROSIA POV

I ran over to a tree, snapped it effortlessly, and then threw it at Jacob, as hard as I could. I got him right in the ribs. Faster then before, I threw three more, pinning him to a tree. I stalked forward, and grabbed his muzzle. "Now fleabag, tell me where Alexa is!" I shouted in his face. He did something that surprised me. He morphed.

JACOB POV

I looked at her eyes, burning with hatred, and decided to piss her off. I morphed. Her eyes widened with obvious surprise. I gasped as the pain hit me anew, my body couldn't heal with the trees in me, and I was losing blood.

I looked at the whole family, now with my beautiful Bella in their midst. "I loved you Bella. More than you will ever know. And you loved me too, I saw it in your eyes, the hope I gave you after your bloodsucker left. And you threw it all away. So it is my turn. I'm not going to try anymore. You are better off dead." I paused, and then continued, because I knew my time had almost come. "So I will never tell you where I hid Alexa. You deserve to have someone you love taken away from you. I hope you feel the same pain I felt." I could feel it, death creeping up on me. So I embraced it.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Story Time

EDWARD POV

I held Bella as she cried, rubbing her back. I gently turned her away from the corpse, and came up short. In front of me, was an elf. He had red hair that was in a short cut, but showed the long angles of his face. He had purple irises, and gold pupils.

**(Ok, if anyone was confused about Alexa's eyes, they are like this guy, but the purple is green. Same with Ambrosia but blue.)**

He bowed. "I am Elfohrys, the Crown Prince of the Elvin race." **(pronounced elf-hor-ies)** "We are here with peaceful intentions." Another one stepped out of the forest, and bowed to me.

"I am Prince Elyador.**(pronounced EE-la-dor)** what my brother speaks of is true. We were hoping to kill this wolf, for it has caused us lots of damages. But since you have done it for us, we are in your debt." Carlisle stepped forward.

"I am Carlisle, this is my son, Edward." He gestured to me. "That wolf cost us lots of damages as well, including my daughter, Bella." He nodded towards Bella's hunched form that I was holding. She was still shaking with silent sobs. Carlisle introduced the rest of us. When he mentioned Ambrosia, the elves looked elated, and they even came over and bowed to her with a weird arm gesture, which she returned, looking happy. After introductions were made, Prince Elfohrys spoke up.

"Please, come to our castle, we have much to discuss." I looked at Carlisle. He nodded, then spoke.

"We will come with you." Elyador nodded his approval and whistled. It was a loud, but clear, it echoed eerily around the forest. More elves stepped out from nowhere.

"We will show you the way." Said one, and turned and ran. I pulled on Bella's hand, and made her run next to me. She seemed somewhat calmer, she wasn't crying anymore, but her eyes were filled with grief. But suddenly we skidded to a halt. The elves were lining up to block the way for the wolf pack. Sam hid behind Seth, and morphed, put on clothes, then stepped forward.

SAM POV

I strode toward the elves. "We have much explaining to do. But first, I will reassure you, we are nothing like him." He pointed in the general direction of Jacob's body. "he betrayed all of us so he could be more powerful, and to steal Bella away from Edward. He stole something dear from us, Alexa, and he hid her somewhere, and we must find her. That is are mission here, nothing more." Elyador consulted with Elfohrys for a moment.

"Let us search your minds to make sure that what you speak is true. Then we will accept your statement." Sam thought about it for a moment, turning to his pack. All the wolves nodded.

"We will let you search us." Elyador calmly stepped forward and rested his hand on my head. He was there for some minutes, then nodded, and did the rest of the pack. When he was done, he simply said:

"We are now friends, with peaceful intentions." Then he began to run again. I grabbed a handful of Seth on the way past and hauled myself onto his back. And as we ran through the jungle my heart sank. Alexa could be anywhere! The forest held millions of places where she could be. But we would have to tell the elves here everything. And I'm not so sure that I can trust them. But they trust us, so I don't know what to do. I saw Edward nod to me as we ran.

AMBROSIA POV

I was so happy. I was with my own kind, and I wasn't fighting for my life, killing someone, or being taken prisoner. What a nice change. I looked at Prince Elyador. He was pretty handsome, with jet black hair, cut short yet messy, so it hung in his eyes, giving them a mysterious look, considering they were a strange orangey yellow. Almost as if he sensed me, his eyes flashed up to mine. I blushed and looked away…After a while, we reached the castle. It was huge, and from the top turret, you could probably see just about anywhere. The huge drawbridge was lowered, and we walked in. the entry way was huge, with a ceiling that went up so high, even I got dizzy. And the ceiling was covered in artwork. Beautiful pillars were everywhere too, as we passed them. They also were covered in etchings. I read one on my way past. It was a poem about a sleeping flower, hidden from the sun, growing in a rock crevice. I lengthened my stride to catch up with the group. Elyador slowed to wait for me. "Do you like our poems?" he asked, looking truly curious. I smiled at him.

"Yes, I was just reading one about a sleeping flower. It was so pretty, I had to stop and finish it." A thought snapped into my head, making me stop dead. _Alexa's power was earth. She might be hidden from the sun, in a rock crevice! Because she is 'sleeping'!_

He pulled gently on my arm, breaking my trance.

"What is the matter? Are you ill?" he asked, scrutinizing my face.

ELYADOR POV

I felt her stop, and turned to look at her. Her eyes looked panicked and far away. "What is the matter? Are you ill?" I pulled gently on her arm, and studied her. She snapped out of it, and tried to smile.

"It's nothing." She tried to lie.

"I don't believe that." I said politely. She laughed openly. It sounded like the swooshing of the ocean.

"Well then…" she bit her lip. "Who was that poem written by?" she asked.

"The seer Mordorais." **(do you really need to know how to pronounce that? I mean really. Fine. It's Mor-dor-a-EEous)** I replied. She looked confused.

"Seer? Like he sees the future?" she asked.

"Yes, and he wrote poems that foretold what he saw." I explained. She looked confused.

"He passed away?" she asked. I nodded.

"He foresaw a flood, and went to stop it on his own, and he got pushed off of a cliff by the water." She looked at me sharply, then relaxed.

"I'm sorry for your loss." She said softly. How was she doing this, making me all dizzy and happy? I leaned in. She hesitated, the leaned in too. I looked into her eyes, and-

"Brother!" Elfohrys called. _Shit._ I leaned away before he could see.

"Coming, brother."

ROSALIE POV

We were ushered into a side room off of the hall, which was furnished with soft leafy couches and creeping flowers covered the windows, letting in rays of sunshine. Elyador, Elfohrys and Ambrosia came in last. Ambrosia was smiling about something, and Elyador seemed distracted. Elfohrys seemed to chuckle to himself a moment. The he raised his voice. "We have much to discuss, and I would like to start with yourselves. Please, take all the time you need."

Carlisle looked at Esme. She began to speak. "We live in a different place than you. We live in a small town called Forks, which is were we have a permanent residence. Bella was human, and fell in love with Edward, so he changed her. Ambrosia was kind enough to help her with the pain. But before all of this, we found that down the road, in an Indian reservation called La Push, there was a werewolf pack." She nodded to the wolves. "We made a treaty that we would not ever bite or kill a human, and we would stay off of their land." **(Blah Blah Blah, Esme shares everything that happened in Twilight, New Moon and Eclipse. Breaking Dawn sucked, so it doesn't get to happen.) **

"But then, I said, (after Esme finished explaining about the Volturi) Bella went down to La Push to visit Jacob." I heard Edward's teeth snap together. "And the wolves were in human form, standing around a new wolf. But when it morphed, It was an elf, with green and gold eyes." I heard Elyador stifle a gasp. Sam sent Bella away, but she told Alice, and we came on their land, wanting answers. And then we met Alexa." I smiled at the memory of Alexa terrifying us all with changing from a butterfly, to a very angry human. She was 'created' by the Volturi, and they were torturing her, so she was a little touchy about vampires, like Ambrosia. She lost control when Emmett and Jasper pissed her off, so she nearly killed everyone." Emmett laughed at the memory. But the elves weren't laughing. They looked really pissed.

ELFOHRYS POV

I was furious. Aro had gone back on his word, he said that in exchange for helping us, he should know how to make an elf, and then he tortures them into service! I felt a sorrow for Ambrosia and Alexa. How dare a vampire as scummy as Aro torture an elf! We are the purest of all the species! I tried to focus on Rosalie's words.

JASPER POV

I began to tell the story where Rosalie stopped. "Later, she came by, which was amazing, considering how scared she was of us. We convinced her that we were not her enemies, and she showed us her stones. I noticed all the elves in the room clutch their own pouches. After she knew that all of her memories had been seen by Edward, she was much more relaxed, seeing our reactions." I looked at their confused faces.

"Edward can read minds." I said. The looked at each other.

"Continue." Said Elyador. So I did.

"Then three vampires came. They were newborns, so they were to fast for us to stop them, and they almost killed Bella. But then Alexa did the strangest thing, she had this substance coming out of her fingers, and when Bella drank it, it-" I broke of as a look of wonder spread over Elfohrys face.

"She healed her?" he asked. Bella spoke up.

"Yes, I was even better off then when I was before, my eyesight and hearing are much better." Elfohrys looked at his brother. He nodded the smallest of nods.

"Please, continue." He said.

"It put her in a coma, and she could talk to us by making like a former image of herself, but not for long. So we let her rest, expecting her to be feeling better in a week."

ALICE POV

I stopped Jasper with a touch on the hand, and he nodded to me. "Jacob betrayed us and alerted the Volturi to her hiding place, and they came to get her. We were taken for hiding her, and the wolves for putting up a fight. Then she was given a choice, be Aro's 'forever' or watch us all die. And she chose forever, which insured the freedom of us, Ambrosia, and the wolves. She signed a blood contract, and was locked inside a casket, that is made of gold and glass, and is virtually indestructible." I paused. "Have you seen anything like this? We have the keys," I produced them, "but we just need to find her."


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: Story Time

ELFOHRYS POV

I looked in shock at the keys that Alice had produced. This was matching Mordorais prophecy perfectly! I had to read the prophecy over again. Now. I turned to the Cullens, and the werewolves. "Forgive me, but I must go." I telepathically told Elyador what I was doing. I felt his approval, and strode from the room, then began to run. I ignored the shocked looks of the servants as I ran. I reached the library, ran to the Mordorais section, and ran my fingers along the books of his poems until I found the right one. I yanked it off of the shelf, and madly flipped through it. I stopped breathing when I reached the right page. I began to read.

_Encased in gold and crystal,_

_The blood-red flower sleeps._

_Hidden from the light of day,_

_Hidden under harden earth._

_Sleeping patiently as she waits,_

_For the one she does not know,_

_Waiting for a noble,_

_To awake her from her slumber._

_The coldest of men contain the key,_

_And one of our kind will find her._

_Awakened by the light of day,_

_Betrayed by one of fur._

_Encased in gold and crystal,_

_The blood-red flower sleeps._

_Hidden from the light of day,_

_Hidden under harden earth._

I studied the page. The parts about the betrayed by one of fur and the coldest of men contain the key made sense. But what about the hidden under the hardest of earth? That made no sense. And the waiting for a noble part? I was confused, but happy. I had hope that I could share with the Cullens and the wolves. And I wanted to find this girl, Alexa. It was weird, almost possessing me in my frantic attempts to understand this poem. I ran back almost twice as fast, bursting in on the attempted conversation. I tossed the book to Carlisle. He opened the marked page, read it, then read it again. His eyes widened in disbelief.

"This…this is impossible!" he gasped, as Edward grabbed it, having Emmett and Alice reading over his shoulders. Rosalie grabbed it after and Ambrosia and her bent over it. I watched Elyador watching Ambrosia hungrily, and I couldn't help but smirk a little, despite the situation. Everyone began to talk at once. I heard Ambrosia gasp.

"Alexa is wearing a red dress!" That shut up everyone up instantly.

"Excuse me?" I gasped. "She is wearing a red dress?" I expected her not to clarify what she just said, but Alice beat her to it.

"Oh My God! Her dress was like blood-red!" Alice very nearly screamed.

"And she looks like she is sleeping in that gold and glass casket!" Sam exclaimed.

There was dead silence. "But where is she?" Sam said quietly. There was a pause.

"Let me try to contact her telepathically, I might be able to pinpoint where her responses are stronger, it is easier for her to answer me when we are closer." Ambrosia insisted.

ELYADOR POV

"What do you mean, easier?" I asked.

"The spell that she is under has made her body in a state where she is 'dead'. So she is very confused. It is hard for her to remember what is going on, never mind my questions." She sat still for a moment, then she seemed to withdraw into herself, I could imagine the amount of power needed to contact someone were you had no idea of their location. And her concentration! I felt a deep admiration for her…

AMBROSIA POV

_No one is here; nothing exists but you and Alexa. _I told myself. I slowly reached out, and brushed her consciousness. I could feel her obvious confusion and distress, so I latched on to her, letting her feel it was me.

**(Telepathic conversation, Alexa is italics, Ambrosia is underline)**

Alexa…talk to me. Are you ok?

_Hmmm?_

Are you ok? Are you hurt?

_Who is…this…again? _

Its' Ambrosia. Who else?

_Right…sorry._

Are you ok?

_I…think…so?_

Did Jacob tell you anything about where you are?

_Oh no! Is…Bella…ok?_

Why wouldn't she?

_Jacob…said…that…he was…going…to threaten…Edward…with me?_

_Yes…with…me…as…bait._

Bella is fine, in fact, she is a vampire.

_What?_

Edward changed her so she could come and find you.

_Oh…thank…her for…me…promise?_

Anything.

_Good…_

Alexa…where are you?

_Ummm, all…around…me…is dark…ness. _

_Its…cold._

Thank you…Alexa?

…

Alexa? Answer me! Hello?

…

_Damn it._ She lost focus. I slowly came down to earth, and opened my eyes, to see everyone staring at me impatiently. "I talked to her." I began.

"And?" asked Carlisle.

"She first wants to thank you Bella." I said, avoiding his question.

"Why?" she asked, confused.

"Because you were willing to become a vampire to come find you."

"Oh." Bella said softly.

"And what else?" Sam pressed.

"When I asked her about where she was, she said that it was cold and dark."

"But how did she know that?" Elyador asked.

"She can see where I am and I her at all times, so she sent me a 'picture'. But that doesn't mean anything, because she could be anywhere were its cold and dark." Everyone thought about that for a moment.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" asked Jared.

"Our side of the story." Elfohrys said.

ELFOHRYS POV

Everyone stared at me. "Are you sure?" asked Eylador.

"Positive." I took a deep breath. "Aro came here many months ago through that same portal. We were under a state of emergency then, loggers were destroying the forest, and no one can find us, we would be put in zoos. He made us a deal. We would tell him how to make an elf without having 2 willing parents. He would get rid of the loggers forever. It seemed like a good idea at the time, so we told him. And it is very simple really. But painful. I bet you remember Ambrosia." Everyone turned to look at her, causing her to raise her chin defensively.

"Yeah it hurt…your point?"

"Do you remember what they did though?" I pressed.

"No, nothing." She replied frostily.

"Fair enough…to become an elf you must experience death by the four elements at once. So you were burned, drowned, had dirt stuck down your throat and punctured lungs all at once." I saw everyone's eyes tighten.

"So I hope you can forgive us. Alexa and Ambrosia would have lived normal lives if not for our decisions."

"I believe we can, because Ambrosia and Alexa have people who love them. That is all they need." Carlisle said softly.

"Well then, let's GO!" Emmett yelled.

"I will fetch maps, and I will meet you across the drawbridge." I ran off, back to the library, seized the maps, and then bounded back down across the drawbridge. "Here, everyone take a map, they will be helpful to you. I am going to search the caves, because they are too dangerous for you."

"Oh really." Said Emmett.

"Yes, there is a curse on them that kills any creature that enters, besides elves."

"Oh. Well then." He said, flustered.

"I will take the swamps." Elyador voiced.

"I'll go with him." Ambrosia said quickly.

"We will take the forest." Said Esme, gesturing to her and Carlisle.

"We will search the cliffs." Said Jasper, nodding to Edward, Bella and Alice.

"As a pack, we cover as much ground as possible, and look for Jacob's tracks." Said Sam.

"Then it is settled, return here by nightfall." Elyador ordered. I nodded and disappeared into the woods, and began to run.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: Scavenger Hunt

ELFOHRYS POV

I ran through the forest towards the caves, the lines of the poem flying through my head, echoing ideas to me. A noble will find her…well that meant me or Elyador. I fingered my key, and continued to rush to the caves.

I was grateful that Aro was dumb enough to leave all 10 keys on the same ring. I ran into the first cave, and searched high and low, in crevices, under huge boulders, even in hollowed out stalagmites. I ran through into the second cave, and popped back out with nothing. As I was about to speed into the third cave, I tripped over a rock.

"Very suave, Elfohrys, smooth." I muttered to myself. I stood up to face a pile of boulders. **(Ok, just deal with the fact that him tripping was fake, ok?)**

I looked around the clearing, then down. I was standing in a dog print. I reached for a rock, and pulled it off the pile. Nothing was there. Distraught, I began to turn away, when something flashed in the sun. It was a small piece of gold.

I pulled off another rock, to reveal a thin golden bar, and a small thin strip of crystal. I ripped rocks of faster now, and I slowly got closer and closer to her face. I pulled a rock away, and dropped it.

In front of me was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. She was in a flowing red dress, her hair spilling out around the cape. Her eyes were closed, but a tear was on her cheek. I immediately called Elyador, and began to tear off rocks even faster.

ELYADOR POV

I caught Ambrosia's wrist before she fell into a sink hole. We were in the middle of a small dark marsh. I pulled her up next to me, our bodies almost touching.

"Thank you…I'm such a klutz." She said, looking into my eyes.

"Your welcome." I replied, brushing a strand of hair out of her face. She blushed. I slowly tilted her chin up. I leaned in and paused to gauge her reaction. She leaned into me, and I kissed her. I felt Elfohrys call in the back of my brain, and it sounded urgent. I put a finger on her lips to stop her, and then tapped my temple. She nodded, and took a small step back. I listened.

_Elyador, I found her! _

Where are you?

_In the entrance to the third cave._

I will get the others.

I broke the communication. "Ambrosia." She looked away from the swamp.

"Elfohrys found her. You need to let the Cullens know."

"Oh my god, are you sure?" she asked, tears forming.

"Yes."

"Oh, oh, yes!" she closed her eyes for a moment.

"She is at the entrance to the third cave." I quietly prompted. She gave no indication but a tiny nod.

"I will tell the wolves on the way, lets go!" she exclaimed after a moment. I held her hand as we ran neatly maneuvering her through the trees.

CARLISLE POV

I looked out into the forest as Esme peeked into a hollowed out tree. It was no use really. I was distraught. It seemed like we would never find her. Then I felt a hard prod in the back of my head. Then Ambrosia's voice was screaming in my head.

_ELFOHRYHS FOUND HER OH MY GOD OH MY GOD GO TO THE ENTRANCE TO THE THIRD CAVE OH MY GOD!_

Then she was gone. But hope welled up inside of me.

"Esme." She looked up from the tree "They found her. We need to go." If Esme could cry, she would right now. I scooped her out and we both hit the ground running.

EDWARD POV

I ran with Bella off the cliff. We had just gotten the message, they found Alexa. I almost had to try to keep up with Bella, she was so happy. Emmett and Rosalie were right behind us. The third cliff…I opened the map as I ran, memorized its location, and steered us in the right direction.

Jasper and Alice were right by Bella, and Alice looked happier than I had seen her in a long time. A long long time.

SAM POV

I sniffed under a rock, looking for Jacob's scent. _How far could that bastard have gone?_ I thought as I sniffed around a rut. The pack snarled their agreement in my head.

The only major scent of Jacob's that we had found was his body, and the remains of the panthers that he had killed. It was like his scent vanished. I wondered if it had rained. But I couldn't smell fresh water on any leaf as I passed. I paced in a circle, thinking. Then Ambrosia's voice was screaming in my head.

_THEY FOUND HER! OH MY GOD, MEET US AT THE ENTRANCE TO THE THIRD CAVE!_

And then she was gone. I could barely contain my excitement. I yowled to the pack, they heard what I thought, and we grouped quickly. Seth was human, holding the map. We all got a quick look, then Seth was riding on my back, and we were running.

ALEXA POV

It was so dark, no matter how many useless times I had tried to see my surroundings, I wasn't strong enough to hold the image any longer. Then the temperature got slightly warmer.

I gathered my dwindling strength to try and 'see.' I saw rays of sunlight and big chunks of black disappearing, and the last thing I saw was the amazed face of a boy elf. From the glimpse that I had seen, he had Short yet messy red hair, which showed the angles of his face, and brushed at his eyebrows.

His eyes had been a purple shade, with the gold pupils. I immediately felt frustrated. Damn Aro! I couldn't focus to contact Ambrosia and ask, I didn't have the strength to see this elf again, and I was half dead, all thanks to him. I internally seethed. I hated this! Being so helpless, so confused…

ELFOHRYS POV

I hefted another rock as the wolves arrived, followed shortly by the Cullens, then Elyador and Ambrosia. The Cullens quickly helped remove the rest of the rocks. I could see Alexa fully now, her petite form, her flowing hair…

Emmett and Sam laid the casket on the ground, and we crowded around it. I withdrew my key, as did Alice, Jasper, Bella, Edward, Sam, Seth, Jared, Elyador, and Ambrosia. We all just stared at her for a minute.

"Hurry up!" yelled Emmett. The tension broke then, and I couldn't help but laugh a little. I looked down at her sleeping form. And I felt something I've never felt before, it started in my toes, and flushed through my body to my face.

And it made me feel whole. Alice stuck in her key, and turned. She jiggled the lock. Nothing happened. My heart plummeted. "What's wrong with it?" Bella cried.

"I don't know!" Alice cried back, and jiggled the lock harder. "Let me try my key Alice." Jasper murmured. She stepped back, looking morose. He gently removed her key, to find it melted. "What the hell?" asked Paul, leaning closer to examine it.

Jasper stuck his key in, and turned, and then pulled at the lock. It didn't open.

"Well what the f-" he started to say, and when he pulled it out, it stopped whatever he was going to say. His key was melted too. We stared at it.

"Did Aro trick us?" Rosalie ventured to ask. "Because the keys all look the same, but those two didn't work…" she stopped when seeing the horrified expressions on everyone's faces. "Bella, try yours." I said quickly.

She obediently reached over, and popped in her key, turned, and tugged at the latch. Dismally, she removed her melted key.

"We should all try at least!" Edward voiced.

"But what if all the keys melt! Then she would be trapped in there forever!"

**Well, Aro will now stop buying his vampire goodies from Taiwan. JK! I couldn't help but prolong it…I'm out of ideas. PLEASE REVIEW AND HELP ME!**

Ω **stephmeyerfan14**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: Keys

EDWARD POV

I stared at my mangled and melted key. It looked like it had been dropped in a volcano. I watched as Sam tried his key. We agreed to try all of the keys but two. In the end, we agreed that Seth and Jared weren't going to try. They both didn't want to, they wanted to keep the hope alive. I prayed that one of the keys would work. My family really couldn't take much more. And neither could I. We all loved her, that was true, but I really owed Alexa. She saved Bella, when I couldn't. I watched as in a depressed fashion, Elyador tried his key. Only Ambrosia and Elfohrys hadn't tried. Esme turned her head away as Elyador inserted his key. I gasped that when he pulled it out, it remained whole. Elyador gaped at his key. He tried it again, and it still stayed perfect, but the lock did not open.

"How…" he gasped.

"What…" Carlisle breathed.

"Why…?" asked Bella.

Suddenly Ambrosia's head snapped up. "Remember the poem?" she asked breathlessly.

"Yeah…what about it?" asked Emmett.

"_Waiting for a noble, to awake her from her slumber. The coldest of men contain the key, and one of our kind will find her. Awakened by the light of day, Betrayed by one of fur." _Ambrosia recited.

"You guys had the keys, the 'coldest of men.' She was betrayed by Jacob, the light will wake her up…all we need is a noble." Everyone looked at Eylador.

"We tried that!" I said, frustrated.

"There is more than one noble present." Elyador said softly. All heads whipped around to stare at Elfohrys.

"Try your key!" Rosalie urged. He slowly walked over to the lock, and knelt. With a trembling hand, he inserted his key. A ripping noise blasted through the air. It sounded like a chainsaw…

"The loggers!" Elyador hissed. "Aro duped us! We need to move, _now_. If anyone finds us…" Elfohrys removed his key swiftly, and Emmett grabbed the casket. The wolves morphed in sync. And we all took off running for the castle.

AMBROSIA POV

I was so mad. Damn Aro! We were so unbelievably close. I saw Elfohrys tuck his key safely away as he ran. Good. The last thing we needed was a lost key. Emmett flew across the drawbridge, and I was hot on his heels. I contacted Ambrosia as we went up stairs.

**(Telepathic conversation, Alexa is italics, Ambrosia is underline.)**

Alexa! We have you and the keys!

_Keys?_

Yeah! The keys to the casket!

_Where am I?_

With us! Emmett is carrying you, right now.

_Oh, oh, oh, are you sure?_

Yes!

_Oh…my…god._

Just a moment…we are unlocking it.

…

I snapped out of it. We were in the room with ivy covering the windows. Alexa was on the coffee table, Elfohrys removing his key from his tunic. I began to bounce in agitation. Elyador laid a shaking hand on my shoulder and he kissed me on the cheek.

ELFOHRYS POV

I slowly inserted my key, so afraid that it would melt. I jiggled the lock. With a slight hesitation, it popped open. Everyone gasped. I lifted the lid, choking as the gas disappeared, leaving me slightly sleepy. I glanced down; hoping to see her looking somewhat alive, but her body was still. "What's wrong now?" cried Esme.

"It will take her awhile to rouse, she has been half dead for a week or two." Said Ambrosia. We all sat and waited for her to stir…

ALEXA POV

I tried to 'see' again, but I didn't have the strength. All of a sudden, warmth came flooding in. I breathed in the clean air, and then willed my arms to move, but they remained unresponsive. Frustration seeped in. But I would have gasped when I heard Esme. "What's wrong now?" she cried. Ambrosias slightly sarcastic reply made me try to smile.

"Her mouth moved!" I heard Seth crow. That made me try to smile again. I felt the air go past me as they all crowded around.

"Come on Alexa, wake up!" I heard Alice call.

"Maybe we should help her." I heard Emmett suggest. I could imagine the look on everyone's faces.

"Like how?" an unfamiliar voice asked sarcastically. "Slap her?" Esme hissed.

"Hey! It's worth a shot!" Emmett said defensively.

"How about this instead?" I heard Edward say, and then I felt my torso moving.

"I like this alternative." I muttered. I heard everyone gasp.

"What did she say?" Jasper asked. I tried to open my eyes, but to no avail.

"Damn it." I cursed under my breath. Everyone gasped again.

"Keep doing that Edward! She is waking up!" That unfamiliar voice said again.

"How about this?" a quiet accented voice asked. I felt a smooth rubbing sensation on my back. I tried to roll my shoulders.

"That worked really well, do it again!" Jared said. I felt like I was slowly coming up from underwater.

"Alexa!" I heard Ambrosia calling. I tried to open my eyes again, and they fluttered. I felt the rubbing get harder, and I opened my eyes to my family calling my name.

ELFOHRYS POV

Everyone glared at Emmett. "Hey! It's worth a shot!" Emmett said defensively.

"How about this instead?" Edward said, and then he took her out of the casket.

"I like this alternative." Alexa murmured softly.

"What did she say?" Jasper asked. After a moment, she murmured again.

"Keep doing that Edward! She is waking up!" Elyador exclaimed,

"How about this?" I asked. I slipped her into my lap, then reached behind her and began to rub her back. Her shoulders twitched.

"That worked really well, do it again!" Jared said.

"Alexa!" Ambrosia called. Her eyes fluttered. I rubbed harder, but still gently. Then she slowly opened her eyes.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: Confusion

ALEXA POV

I managed to wrench my eyelids back. Worried faces were all around me. "Hi." I croaked. Jared whooped and slapped a high five with Paul. Esme cried, Alice screamed, and Ambrosia squeezed my hand.

"Welcome back." Carlisle said in my ear. I smiled.

"Thanks…where are we?" I asked, confused.

Everyone looked at each other.

"What?" I asked, smelling trouble.

"Well…We kind of, um, met some more elves." Sam finished lamely. I shot up, but fell back like a wet noodle. "Where?" I rasped.

"Right here." Said that accented voice. It took some work to tilt my head back, and then I saw his face. The same guy who I had seen earlier, the red hair, the purple eyes… Then, with a ton of embarrassment on my part, I realized my head was in his lap. But I didn't have the strength to move it.

"Um, hi. Nice to meet you." I said. He chuckled, and shook my limp hand.

"Elfohrys, at your service." He replied. "And this is my brother." He gestured to an elf sitting across the room. I craned my neck to see. He was sitting next to Ambrosia, and he gave me a little wave. "Elyador." He said with a smile, his arm around Ambrosia's shoulders. Ok, I had missed something big. I heard Edward chuckle at the tone of my thoughts.

"Is everyone ok?" I asked.

"Yup." Said Seth.

I was still confused. What were we still doing here then? Then I head the sound of…a chainsaw? Everyone stiffened. "We need to go." I said. It wasn't a question.

"Um, yeah. Can you walk?" Rosalie said first.

"Um," I said, and tried to get up again. I flopped back. "I'm like a freaking rag doll…I can't even move my arm." I said in disgust.

Suddenly I was supported and standing, although it took some work on my part to keep my head up. Elfohrys had one arm around my waist, the other around my shoulders. My heart was beating so fast, I bet everyone could hear it.

"I got you." Murmured Elfohrys. I immediately relaxed, and let him pretty much carry me out the door and through the hallways. And he smelled so good. I internally slapped myself. _Stop that! You just met the guy…_

ELFOHRYS POV

I supported Alexa's small frame as we raced through the hallways. Her eyes were alert, but her limbs still hung uselessly at her sides. Her soft form curled around me was so warm…_Focus! _I shouted at myself.

Suddenly, a fire ball flew through the window and started to burn up most of the castle. And I realized that this was happening all over. Something told me these weren't _just _loggers…

Without a chance to explain, I swept Alexa up bridal style, and ran, ducking fireballs as I went. I heard the Cullens behind me, and the small popping noises telling me that the wolves morphed. We raced across the drawbridge as it burned, the Cullens having to jump over, in fear of catching on fire.

As we ran into the woods, I heard the final cries of the rest of the city I called home. Anger came boiling up inside of me, but I continued to run. Elyador's face was a mask of sadness, and I'm sure I didn't look much better. As my shoulders began to shake, Alexa slowly wrenched her limp hand up and touched my face.

"Its ok…you have me." She whispered, and her eyes held a promise. I felt my heart was going to explode, and I'm sure I was as red as a tomato. I continued to run, and Alexa did not pull her hand away.

ALEXA POV

I felt ridiculous in Elfohrys arms, in a flowing red dress, running away from impending doom. I _should_ be running myself, but…I was comfortable enough. I looked up at Elfohrys, and noticed his shoulders were shaking. Cursing my limp body with every second it took, I slowly managed to lift my hand and put it on his face.

"It's ok…you have me." I whispered. His face flushed a little, but he smiled sadly and kept running. I willed my hand not to slip off, and it didn't. And then we were in the clearing. He gently set me back on my feet, but his arms remained wrapped around me.

Edward looked around, and then dove head first into the portal, Bella in his arms. Jasper and Alice went next. Then Carlisle and Esme.

Emmett took Rosalie's hand and they jumped in too. Sam made sure his pack had jumped in, and then he squeezed in. I stiffened as I heard the loggers getting closer.

Eylador and Ambrosia went next. Elfohrys scooped me up, and then we were in, spiraling downward among the green flames. And before I knew it, I was looking at the central chamber in Volterra, and Emmett was closing the portal for good.

AMBROSIA POV

When Elyador and I were spat out of the portal, I flinched as I saw my former home. It was still a mess, with piles of ashes everywhere. As Elfohrys and Alexa came through, Emmett immediately grabbed the throne and pushed back into place. Everyone seemed to relax then, and the tension broke. I looked at everyone.

"Let's go home." I said quietly.

The Cullens looked at each other.

"We can't just go back to Forks…we have been gone god knows how long, and Bella has been missing too. Same with the pack." Carlisle said as we walked. After a time, we emerged onto the street. It was nighttime, and the only light came from street lamps. I looked around. This was not the Volterra I remembered…Alice disappeared for a moment. I looked at Carlisle.

"Grand theft Auto?" I asked. He smiled sheepishly. Alice pulled up in front of us, in a brand new minivan. Somehow, we all piled in, but it was tight. I ended up in Elyador's lap. It would be a lie to say that I was uncomfortable. Alexa looked pretty comfy in Elfohrys lap too. And for the first time in my long messed up life, I was perfectly at ease.

ALICE POV

I snuggled with Jasper as the plane took off. _Finally_, we were done with Volterra. I had enough bad memories from here to last for an eternity. Oh wait. I was going to live for eternity. **(Hilarious I know)**

Suddenly, a vision took over everything. I saw Alexa, Ambrosia, Elfohrys, and Elyador all running as fast as they could, looking angry and scared. Jasper gently shook my shoulder, and I snapped out of it.

"What did you see?" he whispered in my ear.

"Nothing." I whispered back.

**Ta da! Chapter 24. I hoped yall liked it! Sorry it was kinda short, I had to brainstorm some new ideas half way through…Review please!**

Ω **stephmeyerfan14 **


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25: Home Sweet Home

AMBROSIA POV

As I stepped off the plane, Elyador's arm around my waist, I noticed Alexa trip on the edge of her dress and cuss. Alice was at her side in a second. "Shopping time!" she squealed. Alexa groaned.

"Please no! I'd rather were this honestly!" she plead, but once Alice got started…she was unstoppable. We waited for a two hours in a food court until they came back. Alexa still walked slowly and carefully, but she was out of the dress. She and Alice had hit up a Rue 21, **(best store ever!) **and Alexa now wore a plain pair of sweatpants, a high-end looking pair of tennis shoes, and a striped white and grey long-sleeved shirt.

"Wow Alexa, that's a record. Alice hasn't come back from shopping with less than ten bags since…never." Emmett said. Alexa grinned.

"I should have won Olympic gold for the effort it took." She joked with a laugh. Alice pouted.

"But there are so many things there that look so great on her!" she said in defense. She eyed up another store as she spoke. "Speaking of that…Ambrosia, you could do with a new wardrobe too…" she trailed off.

"Time to go!" I said quickly. Edward chuckled, with a arm around Bella.

We left the terminal into a busy Seattle. I stopped dead as I looked at one of those electronic signs in front of a bank. It had the date on it: April 22, 2023.

"Um, guys?"

ALEXA POV

I was walking slowly; tired even from walking out of the airport, so Elfohrys supported most of my weight easily. Then I heard Ambrosia say something. "Um, guys?" she said in a really weird voice. Esme gasped when she saw the date.

"What the hell?" Paul said, shaking. Sam laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Time flies when you're having fun," I muttered. Carlisle quickly shepherded us into a café, and we all squeezed into a booth. "We have been gone for _years_?" Rosalie hissed. Just then, a waitress appeared.

"Can I help you?" she addressed the crowd. Her name tag said 'Tiffany.'Esme looked up.

"No thank you dear." She said, flashing her a dazzling vampire smile.

"Um, sure." She walked away unsteadily.

"Any theories Carlisle?" Edward asked quietly.

"I think the time we spent in portals did it." Seth said.

"Why do you think that?" Carlisle turned on him.

"Um…because they are all freaking magical and shit?" Seth offered. Carlisle stared at him for a second.

"Works for me." He said. So we all left the café.

"I take it we can go back to Forks now?" I asked. I was tired. Being half dead for a couple weeks can do that to a girl.

"We can try…our house might be occupied." Carlisle said. We walked casually to the woods. The pack morphed. All except for Sam.

"We are going to go to La Push now. See you later?" He asked me.

"Definitely." I replied. He smiled, than turned and ran into the woods. Elfohrys scooped me up, and then we were running. As the trees flew by, I reached up with ease to touch his face. He smiled down at me, and kissed my hand. Within minutes, we were in the woods surrounding the Cullen house. The yard was unkempt, a good sign. Carlisle disappeared.

"A little dusty, and all the furniture is gone, but the house is still good." His voice was there before his body, but he appeared a second later.

"Time to re decorate!" Esme cried.

ELYADOR POV

We stood in the vacant living room of the Cullen house. Alexa was on the couch, resting. Elfohrys was reading a magazine. I had my arm around Ambrosia as we looked out of the window we had just repaired. Esme and Alice had thrown themselves into the clean-up effort, Edward and Bella were working on the outside, and Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper were going to re-buy some cars.

"Hey…what are you thinking about?" I whispered into her ear.

"You. Us." She whispered back. There was a loud slamming noise outside. Alice was motioning in a semi filled with furniture. Plus, Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper were back, each one driving a different car. Emmett, a blue jeep, Rosalie, a white convertible and Jasper was driving a yellow Porsche for Alice.

ALEXA POV

As the sun set, Esme was darting around the house, dusting. In one day, we had managed to re decorate and make the whole house suitable for us to live in. But what really frustrated me is that nobody would let me help with the big stuff. They just told me to 'rest'. So I got to lay on a couch for most of the day. I think the only actual work I did was to put books in bookshelves. But now I was laying on my new bed. Well, half of it anyway. The other half was taken up by Elfohrys. I had insisted, (red as a tomato the entire time) that Elfohrys and I could share a room and bathroom. In the end, we got two bathrooms, but whatever. Ambrosia and Elyador had their own room too. Big surprise there.

What I found funny, was the fact that we had a bed. I mean, as elves, we don't need to sleep, or eat. But Esme and Alice had insisted. So now things were somewhat back to normal. Unfortunately, I was still 'weak'. Carlisle had told me that I needed to take it easy for a while. What sucked was that 'a while' translated into 2 weeks. I mentally cursed Aro again. I hated being useless. But for now, I was content.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26: Spar!

ELFORHYS POV

It had been a week since Esme had redecorated, but I would rather be outside. It was a gorgeous day for April, and Alexa was itching to do _something. _We were sitting outside, on a blanket, watching Ambrosia and Elyador suck face. _This is __**not**__ fun._

"Hey, you guys wanna go spar?" Alexa said randomly.

"You can go…but you have to watch." Carlisle's head was coming out of a window. "Doctor's orders." He chuckled at his own joke.

"Yeah, yeah." Alexa muttered. For being half dead for a week locked in a coffin, Alexa was doing pretty good. My heart filled with pride for her. And on top of that, Edward had told me on 'accident' how she had saved Bella. I had never heard of that before, so that was new to me. It must be a power for her, because I couldn't do it, and neither could Elyador or Ambrosia. "Let's go!" Alexa grabbed my hand and pulled me up. And then we were running freely through the woods. I made Alexa slow down the last couple meters, earning me a glare. I laughed at her as we burst into Edward's meadow. It was a great place to spar.

AMBROSIA POV

I did a bouncy tumbling run across the meadow. I was so happy. Elyador and I were sparring right now. Elyador was currently trying to get in-between me and the ground. I landed perfectly and kicked out, catching him in the chest. But he grabbed my leg and reeled me in like a fish. "Gotcha." He whispered, and slid his hand up my leg…

"Whoa! Spectators are present!" Alexa yelled from across the meadow. I felt sorry for her, so I just stuck my tongue out at her. I would be going insane if I had to sit and watch this. I grabbed Elyador's shirt and hurled him across the clearing. He landed on his feet, and ran up a tree as I raced under him. He flipped and pushed me gently against the tree. He wrapped his arms around it, sealing me in-between the tree and him. I growled playfully and pushed back on the tree, causing it to snap.

ALEXA POV

Could this get any worse? I had to watch Ambrosia and Elyador spar, and nearly have sex every other move! I mean really. My fingers drummed against my leg as I watched Elfohrys warm up. "Can I spar a little bit? Please?" I begged. He looked at me a moment.

"You can warm up…it doesn't hurt to stretch." He shot me a cocky grin. He reached out to me, and his arm went all the way around me a few times. Oh yeah, I forgot. Elfohrys is kinda…stretchy. He pulled me into him. As I was kissing him, I heard Ambrosia laugh.

"Look who is sucking face now!" she taunted. I made fireballs appear in both hands. Elfohrys shot me a look.

"What?" I asked innocently. He shook his head. I smiled and blew him a fiery kiss, then put a skin tight force field around everyone. **(Like everyone has their own more-than-bulletproof body suit on, it's clear, etc.) **"That didn't hurt at all." I said, to reassure Elfohrys.

"Yeah, but this will." Ambrosia said, and made a sword out of water. She threw it in my direction, but I jumped, feeling it pass right under my toes. It hit a tree and exploded in a burst of water. Hmm. Time to bring out my best. I made green acids flow, until my hands were completely covered. I launched myself across the clearing, slashing with my hands. Ambrosia skidded back. She squirted water in my eyes, so I made dirt fly in her face. It was water against earth. I growled. Then I felt a hand on my back. It was Elfohrys, looking disapproving. I sighed, and closed my hands. When I opened them, they were just hands, all traces of green acid gone.

"Sorry…it's just so boring!" I cried. He looked at me, then reached out and gave me a hug.

"Just wait a little longer, then we can go running, as fast as you want." He whispered into my ear. "Unless, you want to do something else…" he trailed off suggestively.

"Hmm…I might have to take you up on that." I whispered back. He turned, ready to run me back. Ambrosia and Elyador were making out.

"Look who beat us to the punch." I said loudly. Ambrosia gave me the finger without breaking the kiss. Elfohrys laughed quietly behind me.

"Lets go…there going to be busy for a while." He said, still laughing. I allowed him to pick me up bridal style, and we ran back to the house, Elfohrys going a little faster than usual to please me.

Then I was on my bed.

AMBROSIA POV

We got back late. I had cleaned us both up as best I could, I mean, my soul mate was best at making fireballs, and I was the best at controlling water. So, I shot everyone the 'no comment' look as we entered. I heard disco music coming from Emmett's room as we passed. I took a shower and got dressed in a pair of sweats. Elyador darted in after me. Then we both were downstairs a second later than originally planned. Alexa raised a eyebrow as we walked in, taking in my now mussed sweats, tangled hair, and Elyador's shirt; it was buttoned up crooked. "Busy lately?" she asked.

"Look who's talking." I shot back. She grinned and kissed Elfohrys.

"Hey, is that meadow even there anymore? I thought you would have destroyed it, you were so into it." She said, causing me to blush a deep red.

"Uh oh, Ambrosia did a Bella." Alice noted. Bella shot her a death glare. Edward chuckled and pulled Bella into his lap.

"Hey, make yourself useful and hand me the clicker." Emmett said to Alexa. She tossed it to him without a second glance. He turned on the TV and flipped to the news.

"Breaking News from NBC 15 news, a hiker took a video on his camera today, working on a school project, but filmed something else instead! Let's take a look." I gasped as I saw myself do that in-humanly possible tumbling run.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27: Oops!

ALEXA POV

"Oh shit." I breathed, staring at the TV. Everyone looked at the TV, stunned as the report continued.

"Supernatural activity? Aliens? No one knows for sure, but the video sent in by an anonymous source has startling footage. Chris Papst has more." Said a theatrically serious faced anchor.

"Thanks Lee," said Chris Papst, looking solemnly into the camera. "At 4:30 this evening, a tape came in to our offices from an anonymous source. This tape shows 4 young minors doing some in-humanly possible tumbling runs, fighting abilities and some supernatural powers. Let's take a look." The screen switched to a video from behind a tree. I saw myself flick open my hands to reveal fire balls.

"What?" I heard myself ask Elfohrys.

"Oh no." Ambrosia whispered. We all watched the tape, mortified.

"Family meeting…NOW." Said Carlisle from behind me. In less than a second, we were all around the dining room table.

"How did this happen?" hissed Rosalie.

"I don't know! I didn't smell or hear anything!" I cried. Everyone looked at Ambrosia, Elfohrys, and Eylador.

"I didn't hear anything." Ambrosia whispered.

"Nothing." Said Eylador and Elfohrys.

"Well what the hell?" roared Emmett.

"Well this isn't so bad, we can just stake out in the mountains for a couple years, and problem fixed." Said Eylador.

"Idiot! The government probably saw this! Everyone will be after you! And since the meadow is near the house, we will probably be questioned, and since we aren't human, that's not very easy now is it?" Alice hissed.

"How come you didn't see this?" Jasper asked her quietly.

"I don't know…I only had a vision of you four running like the hounds of hell were after you." She pointed at us. **(Us being the elves)**

"Well we will just hit the road, you guys…" I trailed off. "You shouldn't have to uproot yourselves again! This is our fault, let us deal with it." I reasoned.

"Absolutely not." Said Carlisle and Esme.

"We will come with you." Said Bella.

"But you just redecorated and everything! Why leave?" Elfohrys said.

"Because we can." Said Emmett.

"NO." Ambrosia said.

"YES!" said the Cullens.

"Fine." I said quietly. Ambrosia stared at me. "Well we can't force them to stay behind!" I shouted at her.

"Hey hey, break it up." Said Eylador.

"Ambrosia's face softened. "Yeah, I see your point." She admitted.

"Good, it's all settle-" Esme said, but was broken off by some pounding on the door.

"You guys go get ready, Edward, Bella Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett, go get us ready." Carlisle said quickly. Elfohrys grabbed my hand and we flew up the stairs. I grabbed my bag and stuffed in toothbrush, brush, soap, clothes and a GPS. I heard Ambrosia and Elyador doing the same. Elfohrys finished next to me, grabbed my bag and flew down the stairs. I grabbed my black button up coat, and put it on as I flew down the stairs and out the back door, just as I heard the front door open. Edward was crouched just outside the door, and I very nearly ran into him.

"It's the FBI, you guys need to go!" he hissed. Then I realized that Elfohrys, Elyador and Ambrosia were right behind me.

AMBROSIA POV

I grabbed Elyador's hand and we ran. I felt Alexa brush next to me as we ran. Then the sirens started. "Fuck." Alexa huffed. We ran faster.

CARLISLE POV

I opened the door when I was sure everyone was out. A FBI officer was standing stiffly on the porch. "Agent Sanders, FBI." He said, and shouldered his way in. He studied Esme and the living room. "Anyone else home this evening?" he asked smoothly. Esme shook her head. "Listen, we have seen some suspicious action going around in the woods around your home. Have you had anything to do with that?"

"No sir." I replied.

"Have you seen any suspicious activity?" he asked sternly.

"Oh no sir." Said Esme, widening her eyes for emphasis.

"Alright…we will be back in the morning. If you have any questions or sightings, please contact us." He gave me a business card and left. I whipped out a cell phone when I heard his engine disappear. I called Edward's cell.

"Where are you guys?" I said, to low for a human to hear.

"Pulled over on highway 14."

"We will be right there." I hung up. I grabbed Esme's hand, and we ran into the night.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28: Wassup?

**~~Catty~~**

AMBROSIA POV:

Since yesterday I had a whole mix of feelings jumping around inside my head. Confusion and annoyance were the biggest, and other random ones like worry, hate and sadness also managed to spin inside my thoughts. Half of the time my thoughts were actually questions. Un-answered, annoying questions. Such as: How the hell were we videotaped? Why didn't Alice see it coming? Why didn't _I_ see it coming? Grrr…

I looked around at our surroundings. Rosalie, Emmett, Alexa, Elfohrys, Elyador, and I were all crammed inside Emmett's Jeep. Emmett was singing some annoying song on the radio, while Rosalie and Alexa were talking. Elfohrys and Elyador seemed to be in some kind of mental conversation, so I didn't want to bother either of them. Bored and frustrated, I looked outside. We were on a highway, with a lot of cars not nearly as nice as ours. It looked like we were in some small town. We seemed to be pulling up to some kind of motel. Huh, why would there be a motel in a small town? It wasn't exactly the kind of place I could imagine the Cullens staying at.

"Emmett? Why are we at this motel? Couldn't we stay in somewhere, I don't know, that doesn't look like Hobo Inn?" I asked grumpily. Hey I didn't like cars, and since we'd been driving for 6 hours in a confined space, I wasn't in the greatest of moods. Plus there was that looming mystery of us being seen… Emmett just chuckled. Even though he was driving, he looked at me in the rearview mirror.

"We are staying at 'Hobo Inn' because we want to stay somewhere inconspicuous incase someone happens to recognize us."

"Whatever." I looked out the window again, as Emmett parked. I wasn't going to argue, and plus, I've slept under ROCKS before, I could take a motel. I stepped out of the car and took Elyador's hand. We walked in the entrance and an elderly lady with frizzy hair greeted us. Emmett went over to talk with her. I looked around the shabby lobby. Well compared to this place, rocks sounded slightly inviting…. We were the last ones there because Edward was driving the other car, and I heard that he could go pretty fast…. Apparently Edward already booked a couple of rooms for a while. I didn't know how long we were planning on staying in this place. After Emmett had told the lady that we were the "Jones party" and had reservations, she pointed us up to the second floor. This place only had two levels, and frankly, I wasn't enjoying either of them.

We stopped at room number 239, and I opened the door with my keycard. I heard the little "click" and opened the door. The room only had one queen-sized bed, which I believed that Elyador and I would be sharing. We actually didn't need the beds, because we wouldn't be sleeping, but ya know, they were good props. Just then Alice flitted into the room and sat on the bed, arms crossed with a bitter expression on her face. "Since I saw what you two were planning on doing tonight, I'm hereby making you," she pointed to me. "Ambrosia and Alexa stay in this room, and you," she pointed to Elyador. "Elyador and Elfohrys stay in the one all the way down the hall." Her face was stiff, and she reminded me of a mother scolding her children for a moment.

I sighed, decided that I would humor Alice. "Fine, I'll stay with Alexa tonight, and Elyador will stay with Elfohrys. Now get out of my room." Elyador looked at me with a surprised look, and then sighed also.

"Yes, I also agree to your completely absurd plan." Elyador said, rolling his eyes and raising his arm as if he were vowing something. I grinned. Alice smiled and jumped up to kiss us both on the cheek before she left, skipping down the hall.

"I think I'm going to spend the day with Alexa, if you don't mind. I haven't had any real 'girl time' with her yet. You should hang out with Elfohrys." I didn't really want to leave him, but he seemed like he and Elfohrys needed some 'guy time' as well. He smiled and kissed me for a minute until I was slightly dizzy. He pulled away, pecked me on the cheek really quick, smiled and flitted out the door leading to the hallway.

I knocked on the door to the room Alexa was in, and after a moment she was at the door smiling.

"So what do you want to do today? Elyador came in here to get Elfohrys and said that you said that you wanted to hang with me today." I shrugged as she stepped out in the hallway.

"I don't know, I just haven't spent that much time with you since you 'woke up'." I knew that Alexa wasn't completely 'rested up', according to Carlisle, but she seemed perfectly fine to me.

"Yeah I know. God I hate Aro! Damn him..." She shook her head as if to remind herself not to get too angry. After all, Aro was dead.

"Well hmm, what should we do?" I said while I walked down the steps. We exited out the front doors, and made our way to the back of the motel. This was a smallish town, so the parking lot in the back was all cracked up, and there were over grown shrubs bordering the perimeter of it.

"I have an idea." Alexa spoke up, after a while of silent walking. "We should find the nearest park; I really want to practice my powers." That sounded like a great idea.

"Yes! I like it. Can we find a lake or something? I need to bend some water otherwise I'll be pathetic at it." I smiled, and she returned the grin.

"Okay, first we need to find a travel center or something, so we can get a map." Alexa said. We found a tourist center a while later, and managed to figure out that we were in the northern part of South Dakota, and if we walked a couple of miles we would land in a huge national park…with a lake. Well we didn't exactly want to walk all that way, partly because Alexa still needed to rest and partly because we were lazy, so we stole Emmett's Jeep and took off. The road down there was so pretty, so earthy, and I could tell when we were in the park, because a forest started growing denser with even more pine trees as we drove further. Something occurred to me while we were driving. Both Alexa and I were 14, how did we learn how to drive?

"Uh, Alexa?" I asked, despite the fact that it was completely off topic of the conversation we were having a minute ago, "How can we drive? We're only 14…" Alexa seemed to get an 'oh yeah' kinda face, and then shrugged.

"Well I guess since we're elves, we mature faster than the normal person, so we're, like, already full grown. The driving thing probably comes naturally, like the normal elf would be riding a horse or something…At least that's Carlisle's theory." I relaxed and pulled up to a parking space in a gravel lot. We got out, and hiked into the woods by the lake, 'cause you know, if we would've gotten seen by someone that wouldn't have turned out so pretty. The woods were mostly pine trees, and they smelled amazing! There was a small, tree rooted path that wound up into the forest to the right, but instead we turned left, towards the lake and off the path. We stopped a while into the woods, in a big clearing far off of the trail. I couldn't hear, see or smell a human for miles, so I knew that we were alone.

I turned around and faced Alexa and clapped my hands together. "Okay let's see some daisies!" I said to Alexa, helping her with her power. She shut her eyes for a moment, opened them, looking pointedly around the clearing. Where ever her gaze went, a patch of bright yellow daisies would sprout up from the ground. She closed her eyes again, to stop her power. She looked at me excitedly. "Yay! I've never made quite that many daisies before, with just my eyes. That was so cool! Now it's your turn." We walked over to the lake at the edge of the huge clearing, and I knelt in front of it, my knees wading in the shallow water. "Shoot a geyser up from the water."

I concentrated all of my power into the grey marbled water stone in the pouch around my neck. I could feel the energy it was giving me, and used all my energy and concentration to pull that up through my arms into my fingers. I opened my eyes and shot my hand into the air above my head. While I did this a huge geyser sprouted up from the pool of clear water and went a good hundred or so feet in the air. I smiled as I controlled it to go higher and higher. The geyser was about four feet wide, and was a good 20 feet away from me. I controlled it so neither me nor Alexa got sprayed with water. It must have stayed up there for a good two minutes. I dropped my hand, and the geyser went back into its place in the water. "Yes! That was so-" I was going to say "awesome" or "wicked cool", but a murmur above me made me snap my head up, and clamp my mouth shut. My super acute hearing had let me heard something far above in the skies. My eyes narrowed at the sky. It sounded almost like humans, but I couldn't hear any planes…

Alexa heard it too because she was looking at the same place I was, directly up in the sky. I could make out six forms a couple thousand feet above us. Even though it was twilight, I could see perfectly. They appeared to be some type of hawk, but they were shaped differently. The shapes were descending, fast, and I could hear the murmuring getting louder and louder, like someone was turning up the volume on a radio. I decided to have a mental conversation with Alexa, just in case these things had super acute hearing, like we did.

**(Ambrosia is ****underlined****, Alexa** **is in **_**italics**_**)**

You see that, right? 

_No duh, you blonde. _I mentally rolled my eyes._ Yeah I see them, and they sure as heck aren't hawks, let me tell you that._

But they can't be human, can they? I mean they're speaking English; I just can't make out the actual words.

We both started running into the woods from the clearing, and hid behind a boulder.

_What could they be! At that rate they'll be landing in this clearing in about thirty seconds…_

Should we greet them? What if they can help us?

_Let's just wait and see if they look like a threat or not._

From behind the boulder I could see them landing. Wow they were so graceful! They appeared to be kids, with wings. All of them looked like they could use a good shower. There were three girls and three boys. The oldest girl appeared to be around our age, and seemed to be the leader. She had long blonde hair, and was very thin and nimble, but inhumanly strong at the same time, by the look of it. Two of the boys looked to be the same age too. One had chin length, straight black hair, and was about the size of the girl. The other boy was taller, with short red hair. His eyes didn't seem right for some reason…Was he blind? A girl with dark russet skin and long black hair landed next, and she was definitely a few years younger than the older kids, but not as young as the boy and girl that landed last. They looked like the only ones who were related, both having light blonde hair, the boy looking a little older than the girl, who must have been six years old. "What do you think, Max? Some new kind of experiment?" The older boy with black hair said.

"I don't know, Fang, that geyser must have been a signal or something. It was too controlled-looking. Plus it was timed perfectly, just as we flew past it went off. I also smell something." She paused and sniffed the air, as did everyone else, and then the group split up and walked throughout the clearing. "It's a sweet kind of smell, almost icy, except-" she paused and sniffed again. "There are two of them." She sounded so sure.

I started to get goose bumps.

"One smells almost like a spice, and the other smells like some kind of water lily?" The supposedly blind red head said. I decided that we should make ourselves known at that point, so I stepped out of the boulder."Hey." I said so simply, and six pairs of eyes shot to my face. "Please don't get scared, 'cause we're not humans. We're elves."

Alexa then followed me as I walked into the clearing slowly, with my arms extended, as if showing them that I wasn't going to hurt them.

"Elves?" The leader said, slightly confused, as if she didn't believe in "mythical creatures". Then she snorted. "Prove it, you're not gonna fool us that easily." She said as she crossed her arms across her chest.

"Yes, we are elves. We were changed by an evil family of vampires, intent on experimenting on us for their own pleasure." Alexa said bitterly, and then the bird kids exchanged a loaded glance.

"If you want proof, honestly do we look human?" I pushed back my short, ash blonde hair to expose my pointed ears.

"We can also run faster than humans can. Watch." Alexa and I took off towards the woods at vamp speed, and rushed back again. "We also have 'powers'. Mine is water and hers is earth." I turned a small patch of air into ice, and Alexa grew a tree. "Believe us now?" I said with a sly grin on my face.

"Well, elves-"

"Please, call me Ambrosia, and this is Alexa."

The leader smiled, but still kept herself protected. Her tone had a strange hint of sarcasm and anger. "My name is Max. This is Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel." She waved her hand at each one when she called their names. "Looks like we've got a lot in common."

**Bam! Chapter 28 is complete! Muahahahaha! I'm excited cause this is the first chapter that I, Catty, wrote. Even though it is Emma's fanfic. In case you're reading this and you haven't read Maximum Ride, well that's where the characters came from. ****Disclaimer: I don't own ANY of these characters. Alexa, Ambrosia, Elyador, and Elfohrys are stephmeyerfan14's, the Cullens, the Volturi, the Wolves, etc. are Stephenie Meyer's, and the bird kids are James Patterson's.**** Hope ya liked it!** **:o)**

**Please Review!**

**~~Catty~~**


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29: Ouch!

~~~~Emma~~~~

AMBROSIA POV

"Yeah I guess so!" I said with a laugh. They had wings. Ok…no biggie. Fang looked apprehensive. "But you should know…" I threw that 'ok I'm about to spill the beans' look at Alexa. She shrugged.

"Know what?" said the tall red haired one.

"Um, we have the FBI, CIA, most of the police force after us." Alexa muttered.

Max burst out laughing. I raised an eyebrow.

"That's…fine." She laughed harder. Alexa looked at me. I shrugged.

"We have almost the same amount after us, plus some half wolf men and a few sick scientists." Said Fang.

ALEXA POV

My cell phone buzzed. I pulled it out and stared at the caller ID. It was Carlisle. "Oh crap." I said. Ambrosia peered over my shoulder.

"Oh crap." She agreed. I reluctantly flipped it open and put it to my ear.

"Alexa." Said Carlisle. "Alice just had a vision of you making daisies and Ambrosia shooting off a geyser." He stated.

"Well…" I said, cursing Alice silently.

"Alexa, you know you aren't fully up to par, so to speak." I flushed.

"I'm fine." I snapped.

"Just be careful. I don't have a whole hospital at my disposal now." He said quietly.

"Well if I don't try, I wont ever be able to do it again!" I said, raising my voice. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Fang lean over to say something to Max. Carlisle didn't say anything. "I have to go. See ya in a few." I said stiffly. Then I slammed the phone shut.

Ambrosia was talking to them, and I tried to focus.

"You want to come back with us, even though we hang with freaking vampires." She said, disbelief evident.

"You said they don't drink human blood." Max accused.

"Well yeah, but still!" Ambrosia said.

"Were coming." She said.

"Fine, were gonna fly there too." Said Ambrosia. "You're gonna need us to find it anyway." She continued. She jumped, and exploded in midair to become a medium sized, falcon with a golden plumage. Their eyes widened.

"Sorry about that…it's the only way." I apologized. Then I jumped too.

_Hawk!_ I willed myself. Turns out, that was a bad move. I felt myself begin the transformation…but halfway through I felt the magic start to retreat.

_What the hell!_ I mentally screamed. _Hawk!_ I insisted silently. But there was no ache I usually got from casting magic. There was just nothing there. Then the magic I had used caught up, and I shrieked in pain. My back felt like it was on fire. I dropped like a rock.

AMBROSIA POV

I watched Alexa change, confident that she could do it. She was earth after all. But halfway through, it stopped. She was hanging in midair, half way through exploding.

_Ohhhhh shit._

Then it went faster than she could control. The end result was not pretty. She had wings coming out of her back like the flock, but the rest of her was still human. And it hurt, judging by her scream. She landed on the ground with a quiet thump. Both hands were behind her back, and she was saying some surprising profanity. Her hands skimmed over the wings.

"What the fuck, Ow!" she cried, and I grabbed her wrist. I pushed her hands away.

"You half-transformed." I informed her.

"Oh shit, ow, fuck, Carlisle is going to kill me, Ow, Ow, _OW_!" She cried again. The flock gathered around curiously.

"What happened?" I asked her, studying her back.

"I like…started it, Ow, and then halfway through…" she trailed off to a hiss of pain as she tried to move one.

"What?" I demanded.

She shuddered. "I ran out of magic." She whispered.

"That's impossible!" I gasped, looking at her back from every angle.

"Well then I ran out of strength or something!" she gasped when I tugged gently on the wing in the middle of her back. "Carlisle is gonna murder me." She hissed.

"What's wrong?" Max asked quietly.

"She only half-transformed. And that really really really hurts." I explained.

"Hah!" Alexa snorted. "It feels like acid just got poured all over you, Ow FUCK!" she had staggered to her feet. "I gotta change back." She panted.

I grabbed her shoulders. "Hell no! You're going to kill yourself!" she shot me a glare.

"Let Iggy take a look." Max said. "He has the most sensitive fingers on the planet." I looked at Alexa.

"I don't care, but make it quick, before I turn into half a hippo or something." She snarled, hands supporting her lower back. Max guided Iggy's hand onto her back. His hand skimmed over Alexa's back and her wings. She hissed in pain at least once.

"It's just really tense. The rest feels normal." He said finally.

"You just need to relax." I told her. She laughed weakly.

"Yeah, ok." She slowly lay down, so that she was on her belly. Then she stiffened. The sound reached my ears a moment later. I heard the sounds of the whole Cullen family coming.

"Damn Alice." Alexa hissed. A moment later, Carlisle appeared, holding his black bag.

"Now what did you do?" he said, and walked over to her, and gasped when he saw the wings sticking out of her back. "WHAT DID YOU DO?" he asked her.

"Umm, tried to morph?" she offered.

"Into what, a chicken?" asked Emmett.

"I'm going to kill you Emmett!" she screeched from the ground. He just chuckled.

Elfohrys kneeled down next to her. "Who are they?" he asked her, nodding to the flock. I answered for her.

"We met them while we were, erm, practicing." I finished, seeing Carlisle's glare.

"Alexa, you were no where near ready for this kind of thing!" He scolded lightly as he tugged on one gently, causing her to snarl in pain.

"Just help me fix it!" she hissed.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30: Scary Stories

**~~Catty~~**

**Ambrosia POV**

**(Mental conversation, Ambrosia is ****underlined****, Alexa is in **_**italics**_**.)**

Calm down, you're fine, you're fine. Don't worry, this is no biggie. Try not to focus on the pain, think about…butterflies! Instead. There can be pink ones, blue ones, big o-

_SHUT THE HELL UP!_

Sorry, sorry! Is there anything I can do to help?

_Um…try not to annoy me?_

Well. Maybe I won't…

I was just trying to mentally calm Alexa down, 'cause I knew how much pain she was in. Or at least I could imagine. She was unconsciously fidgeting while Carlisle and I were carrying her, and that must have caused even more pain. Sheesh, I mean sprouting wings in the middle of you're back must not feel pleasant. I'm not being much of a help, anyway. "Okay, just a couple hundred yards to go." Carlisle said as we carried Alexa vampire speed back to the car. The "flock" was flying overhead, not far behind. Man, they could fly _fast_…. When we approached the Jeep, everyone helped to position Alexa comfortably in the backseat. This was quite difficult, you know, because we had to lay her on her front, but put blankets and pillows under her, to support her. We found the pillows and blankets stuffed under the Jeeps seats. It was a good thing Alexa was shorter than the normal human, because otherwise she would have to scrunch herself to fit in the backseat.

The flock was standing around, looking awkward, so I decided to talk to them.

"Sorry about that…" I said to Max, as I approached her. "The profanity I mean." I said, looking pointedly at Angel and the Gasman.

"No, its fine. We're used to a lot worse than bad words." She said, looking slightly uncomfortable.

"So what is you're story, anyway?" I said, curious. She said we had a lot in common, but she didn't seem to believe in mythical creatures… "I'm sorry, you don't have to tell me if you don't trust me, I'll understand."

"Well, you told me yours and you must have had a lot of guts to do that. I believe you and Alexa that you're really elves, but you might just be some new experiment that's set out to kill us. In that case it wouldn't hurt to tell you our story, 'cause you'd already know it." She sat down on a large rock next to the car. "This might take a while to explain, and it looks like you're friends wanna leave soon." She said, gesturing towards the hurrying vampires.

"Hey Alice?" I said casually as she flew by, and she stopped to a sudden, fluid stop right at my feet, cocking her head to the side slightly. I thought I heard the flock gasp a tiny bit. "I'm gunna go home with the flock, you guys go on ahead."

Alice smiled. "Sure thing." She quickly kissed me on the cheek before practically flying into Carlisle's Mercedes. The three cars pulled out and then sped off down the winding road thickly clad with pine trees. I motioned the flock to a picnic table not too far away.

Since it was dark out, there was no one here, beside the random hiker, but I could see the flashlight approaching from a good hundred yards away. I sat down on the bench, Max sitting across the table from me, but so we were looking eye to eye.

"Alright elf, where to begin…" Max said as she looked down, trying to organize her thoughts. "You know that we are human-avian hybrids? Well when we were only a couple months old, our parents either sold us, or had us stolen from them for an evil company called Itex. Now, Itex is an evil company content on killing the unhealthy population of the world, and replacing it with mutants, or people with advance senses, motor reflexes and over developed intelligence. They say that the world will be easier to rule that way." She made a face, and scoffed. "Where we come in is that we are all an older generation of mutants. That means that we are getting chased and they basically want us dead. Apparently they made us before they had that crazy plan, so we're just merely experiments. Our DNA is 98% human, and 2% avian, or bird. We escaped years ago from a place called the School, where they 'develop' kids just like us. We were living with a man named Jeb Batchedler," she made another face, "for most of our lives. We then found out that Jeb was evil and working for Itex. We have ran into him a number of times, and he's constantly changing sides, meaning one second he's all helpful and then another second he's all evil and mad science-y."

"He's says that I'm supposed to save the world, and destroy Itex." She looked down for a brief moment, and then looked at me, bored, and sighed. "Anywho, that's basically where we stand in a nutshell. Running from maniac evil scientists," she put out one hand "and saving the world, WITHOUT getting killed." She put out the other hand and weighed them in the air.

"Well, that's…interesting." That was the best I could come up with. So we're kinda in the same predicament here, eh? Interesting indeed…Iggy laughed.

"Yeah, that's a great way to put it."

I felt a whisper in the back of my mind, and I knew Alexa was trying to communicate with me. I held up one finger and closed my eyes.

_Where the fuck are you?_

Don't worry; I'll be there right away. How are you feeling?

_ Um, I think you should get here ASAP…_

Huh? Alexa? What's that supposed to mean?

_…_

Alexa! Grr…

I opened my eyes and had an apologetic expression on my face. I realized that the whole flock was leaning forward curiously. "I'm sorry about that. I can communicate with other elves, and well, I think we should get going." I stood up and motioned for the flock to do the same. "You guys fly, I'll run." The flock nodded, and I took off the same time they jumped into the air.

It was dark as I all but flew through the forest, instantly knowing where I was headed. Sometimes it felt like I had a built in compass in the back of my head, pointing straight to my destination. I ran for maybe two minutes, and I could see the flock directly overhead, flying low so they could follow my lead. The motels cracked parking lot came into view, so I slowed. At a walk, I calmly walked into the motel, ignoring the old lady and walked swiftly up the stairs. When I was out of the hostess's eyesight, I ran down the hall, and with the flock behind me, I rapped on our door.

**Hee Hee, cliffhanger! Ok, so sorry if some of you have already read the Maximum Ride series and this chapter was a little boring, but if you haven't, go to the library and read the first book. Like now. **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**~~Catty~~**


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31: Energizer

~~~~Emma~~~~~

Despite how comfortable I was, I couldn't make the wings sticking out of my back disappear. And the pain would not let up. Plus, according to Carlisle, the morph that lead into this mess drained my energy. So until I could calm down, I was stuck. But that wasn't the worst of it. Not by a long shot. Carlisle found something in me. Something had latched onto my power source. It was in my skin, my blood. That's why I couldn't complete the morph. Because someone was stealing my energy. Elfohrys squeezed my hand as I fidgeted. Carlisle decided not to wait for Ambrosia, and he was using blood from Elfohrys and Elyador to flush the bug out of my bloodstream. He had taken 2 pints from each of them, and then told them to sit down and stay there. We had to turn the lights off, so that the FBI wouldn't be suspicious.

I decided to try a new tactic. Randomly, I tried to morph back into a human. And that hurt like hell. "Mother of fucking he-" Elfohrys cut off my scream.

"What are you doing!" he yelled in my ear, panicked. I heard Carlisle coming. So I tried even harder. I felt the wings begin to shrink.

_YES! _I internally screamed. I pushed harder, but I was getting tired. Then I felt a whisper in my consciousness. Assuming it was Ambrosia, I opened it. Big mistake.

**(Telepathic communication, Alexa is italics, Aro is underline)**

Hello there Alexa…did you miss me?

…_how the hell are you talking to me?_

Well…I'm sure you've noticed how you are tired all the time? Oops. Sorry it takes so much of your energy to come back from the dead.

_You prick! _

Oh look. Poor little Alexa is half-morphed. I suppose that's my fault.

_Damn straight it is! Fuck you; I will kill you, no matter how many times._

Feisty are we? Fine, you can try…but I have the advantage-

_GET OUT OF MY HEAD YOU ASS HOLE!_

…until we meet again…Alexa.

I jerked upright with a gasp. This could not be happening.

"Alexa! Calm down!" someone yelled in my ear.

"You did it! But how?" I heard Carlisle dimly. Gasping, I scanned the room. No half-dead Aro's coming to get me. It was just the Cullens staring at me, their faces a trifle shocked.

"Alexa?" I heard Elfohrys say timidly. I turned slowly to face him. "You were screaming…something about 'getting out of my head.' I opened my mouth to answer, but there was a panicked knock on the door. Emmett vanished in a flash, and then was back, leading Ambrosia and the flock in.

MAX POV

The elf-or Ambrosia, whatever her name was knocked quickly on the door. In less than a second, we were in. The big brawny one ran back to the other room. The other elf, Alexa I think, was sitting straight up on a twin bed. Her whole frame was shaking and her head whipped around as we came in, but her wings were gone. "Ambrosia." She gasped.

Ambrosia was at her side in less than a second. "Alexa! What is wrong?" she asked, shocked.

"Aro." She hissed. All of the vampires in the room growled, hissed or hit something. A guy I didn't know wrapped his arms around her.

"Are you sure?" he asked her quietly. Her frame was still shaking.

"I'm sure…he used telepathy to talk to me…but HE is the one stealing me energy." Her eyes were red in anger, but she was still shaking. Carlisle immediately went over to her. She swatted away his needle and the blood sac.

"Alexa." He rebuffed her. She glared at him, and then stuck out her skinny arm. "That reminds me, Ambrosia, can you donate some blood? We are trying to flush the bug out of her bloodstream." He asked casually as he stuck the needle in her arm. Alexa flinched, then relaxed in that guy's arms. I looked at my flock. We hated any kind of doctor, or needle, but they seemed to be coping ok. As Ambrosia was getting blood drawn, she introduced us.

"This is the Flock, Max, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy and Angel, plus Total." She winced a little as Carlisle stuck the needle into her vein. I gave a little wave. Angel gave a little hi, and Iggy nodded.

"Well…I'm Edward…And this is Bella." Said a bronze haired vampire with boyish features. Bella was leaning against him, and she smiled and nodded. I looked at Iggy, and his brow was creased.

"Could you say your name out loud?" I asked. She looked confused, but complied. "I'm Bella." She voiced.

"Jasper." Said a tall, (almost taller than Iggy) blond haired guy.

"Alice!" squealed a black haired short woman, as she danced into the room.

"Emmett." Rumbled the brawny guy who let us in, a goofy smile plastered across his face. A blond vampire smacked him in the back of the head playfully.

"Rosalie." She said as she dodged Emmett. A woman with a heart shaped face broke them up.

"Esme!" she called over the fighting couple.

ELFOHRYS POV

I heard the Cullens introduce themselves as I rubbed soothing circles into Alexa's no wing-free back. Elyador cleared his throat a little, and then introduced himself. "Elyador at your service." He said politely. "And this is my brother." He gestured to me. All heads in the flock turned my way.

"I'm Elfohrys. It's a pleasure." I said kindly, with a smile.

"Oh, by the way, we are elves too." Elyador said.

"What do you do?" asked the obvious leader, Max.

"Well…" I looked at Elyador. "You wanna go first?" I asked. He shrugged, and backed away from Ambrosia. Then he was completely made of fire. He grinned at the openmouthed faces of Gazzy and Nudge.

"Iggy…he's like…MADE of fire." Said Gazzy. The one called Iggy grinned.

"I know…I can feel the heat." He said happily. I saw Max and Fang exchange looks.

"Alright my brother…you're turn." He said, and switched back to normal skin. I extended my arm all the way across the room, at least 30 feet, and smacked him in the back of the head. I felt Alexa shaking with laughter against me. Elyador fumed. I looked down at Alexa. She had a slight pout on her face.

"What's the matter?" I whispered in her ear. She looked at me, and then smiled.

"I'm just jealous…I can't do ANYTHING right now…it sucks being useless." I kissed her on the cheek.

"You are not useless." She raised an eyebrow at me.

"Really. All I can do is heal a paper cut, and that's about it." I grinned at her.

"What if I have a paper cut?" I asked playfully. She smiled, but it didn't touch her eyes.

"Then you better hope Ambrosia or somebody can help you out with that." Said Carlisle.

"No healing, magic, or even stretching until we get your energy back." He said, injecting in a new needle so that Ambrosia's blood would transfer.

"What! No!" Alexa cried. "Ambrosia, help me here…that's ridiculous!"

I looked over at Ambrosia. She was telepathically talking to someone. Then she sat up and screamed.

"Don't you dare Aro, you mother fucking whore!" She screamed at the ceiling.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32: Aw hell no!

~~~~Emma~~~~

ALEXA POV

"Don't you dare Aro, you mother fucking whore!" Ambrosia screamed at the ceiling. I immediately tried to stand up, but Carlisle's restraining hand on my shoulder kept me down.

"Ambrosia, talk to me!" I yelled across the room, still trying to get up. She turned quickly to face me.

"You're still here!" she said, surprised.

"Where would I go?" I asked, confused, yet filling with trepidation.

"With usssss…" hissed a voice. I jumped about a foot in the air. The whole flock tensed.

"Erasers…" Max whispered, horrified. Then all the windows blew out at once. Elfohrys stretched to cover me entirely. Then he unwound, and crouched in front of my chair. I saw that 5 of the mutts were holding a huge pot. They flew in, and set it down, and retreated quickly, seeing the look on Emmett's face. Then literally, all hell broke loose.

About 10 Erasers flew at Elfohrys and me. Despite Carlisle, I made a force field inches from Elfohrys face, and held it long enough to have them all crash into it. Carlisle shot me a dirty look. Then I felt the needles in my arm being ripped out.

I whirled and punched the Eraser straight in the face, snapping his nose. Oops. Then fatigue threatened to push me into unconsciousness. Energy was flooding out of me like Niagara Falls. _Mother fucking- _With a huge effort, I sat up straight. The Cullens were dominating the fight, Emmett especially. Elfohrys still was protecting me, and Ambrosia came running over. "Alexa, listen to me. The Flock came from a genetic testing facility, that's where these mutts are from. But Aro stole your energy to come back, and now he wants the flock too." I flinched as Emmett roared.

"What did he say to you?" I asked.

"That he would kill Elyador and Elfohrys if we didn't come with those Eraser things." She paused to punch an Eraser so hard, it flew across the room.

"Well how could he do that, unless he was here?" I panted, punching an Eraser in the nuts.

"Very good Alexa, Ambrosia." His chilling voice filed the room. The fight ceased, you could here a pin drop. The pot exploded, and Aro stood up, in all his manliness, with a cape and everything. All we needed was a movie soundtrack in the background. I burst out laughing. All heads turned my way, questioning my sanity.

"Very impressive display there Aro." I said, my chuckles dying away. He looked like he could spit fire. "But really, you should have just called." I continued. Now he looked like he had reached critical mass. I knew that it was pissing him off, and it was fun. Then he cooled off. He smiled a creepy smile.

"Sill full of fire…that's what made you so much fun." I stood up, hands balling into fists, the blood running down my arms from the needles. Elfohrys shoved me into the chair.

"And I take it this isn't just a house call?" asked Ambrosia sarcastically. Aro quaked in rage, and I slapped her a high five.

"Alexa and Ambrosia, come with me now, or I will kill Elfohrys and Elyador. Right now." He spat.

"Oh yeah? You and what army?" I shot back. "That army?" I continued, pointing at the few Erasers still standing. "Cause no offense, but even I could kill all of them, in the current condition." I smirked.

"That may be so," started Aro, and he looked so mad; I bet smoke could be coming out of his ears. "But I am currently stealing your energy. Yes, you did flush me out of your bloodstream, but how do you plan to grow new skin?" he laughed.

"You wouldn't steal it all Aro, because lets face it, you still want me as your little pet, don't you? Either me or Ambrosia anyway." I goaded him. Ambrosia nodded her approval.

"Wouldn't I?" asked Aro. He smiled, and I felt more energy trickle away. "Here is the deal, Alexa and Ambrosia come with me, I remove myself from her, she gets her energy back, they both are mine forever."

"Oh hell no!" I croaked. "Last time I accepted one of your deals, I was locked in a freaking casket for god knows how long." I glared at him. "So put that in your juice box and suck it." I spat. Everyone stared at Aro. His eyes were burning red, hi chest heaving. And he was sputtering.

"B-b-b-BITCH!" He screamed at me, and before I knew it, he chucked a fireball at me…and everything went black.

AMBROSIA POV

"Oh you fucking ass hole!" I screamed, put out the fireball, then launched myself across the room, and punched Aro in the gut so hard, I continued to go up, and he and I smashed into the ceiling, and then fell back to earth. I twisted in midair, and got my feet against his back, so when we landed, there was an extra little crunch. I pushed my foot against the back of his neck. I could tell by Emmett's roars that we were fighting again. I pushed harder with my foot. "This is for all the elves you pussy." I hissed in his ear. His hands made claws on the carpet. Then I jumped, and slammed my foot onto his throat. He gurgled, and then lay completely limp. I stepped back; allowing Edward and Jasper rip him to pieces. I surveyed the room. It was destroyed, but none of my friends were on the floor…well, minus Alexa. But then again, when wasn't she on the floor?

**(Telepathic conversation Alexa is italics, Ambrosia is underline)**

Yo, Alexa…talk to me dumbass. You just had to goad poor crazy little Aro like that, didn't you? I swear I heard her chuckle.

_Did you kill that…_

Yeah, Aro is dead.

_Nice…Ow FUCK_

How ya doin?

_Well…if you count healing every inch of your skin good, then yes._

Well then. You gonna live?

_I do believe so. How is Elfohrys taking it?_

He is going crazy…you wanna talk to him?

_Naw…no strength…tell him…to chill._

Oh sorry! See ya in a few.

_Bye?_

I smiled and broke connection. Elfohrys was pacing in tight little circles. Carlisle was shooing him away every five minutes as he worked on Alexa.

"Carlisle, I just talked to her. She is healing her own skin, she will be fine. When Aro died, the connection broke." I called as I grabbed Elfohrys by the shoulders, (with Elyador's help) and shoved him into the wrecked couch, forcing him to sit.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33: I Write Sins, Not Tragedies

**~~Catty~~**

**Elfohrys POV:**

I was going into hysterics.

The love of my life-existence, I mentally corrected myself-was lying on the floor _dying _for all knew, and there was nothing I could do about it! This information both aggravated and saddened me at the same time. I was being held to a yellow tweed armchair by both Ambrosia and Elyador. I looked around the too-small motel room as the chaos was slowly but surely dying down. We were still in the motel room, and The Flock was looking more and more uncomfortable and awkward by the minute. Max, I think her name was, kept jerking her head back and forth looking for more of those Erasers. She twitched unconsciously toward the broken window as if she wanted to jump right out into the night, and fly away. The rest of The Flock was following the same sort of attitude, but looking more experienced that I'd thought possible for merely kids.

Emmett and Jasper were having fun ripping Aro to shreds in the corner, and I didn't know where they had planned to burn him. Suddenly I decided that I needed to stop worrying about Alexa and voice my idea. "Um, Emmett…Jasper?" I said, eyeing them with curiosity. They turned around at almost the same exact moment.

"Wha?" Emmett said, obviously not enjoying the interruption to his "fun".

"So I was just wondering… where were you guys planning on burning that bastard?" I asked, gesturing casually toward the semi-dismembered Aro lying in the corner. Suddenly everyone in the room froze, and each face got covered with sort of a realization.

"Oh…" Carlisle said, "I guess we never really counted in that we're in a motel…" Bella spoke up just then.

"Does anyone else realize how quiet it is? Where are all the motel employees? Shouldn't someone have noticed all the rumpus by now?" Everyone stopped and listened intently for some other heart beat than The Flock's, but came up looking unsuccessful.

"There's not a single heart beat anywhere else in the building…" Rosalie said quietly. This was news. There was an eerie sort of silence then, like no one knew what to say. I remembered a couple days ago when that news station caught us on video tape. Was this all linked somehow? Why was the motel empty? Furthermore, where the hell did these Eraser things come from?

"What about the rest of the town? Didn't _anyone _hear us? Hear the fight?" Esme spoke softly, almost reassuringly…but I wasn't comforted. There was a sort of empty fear chilling up my spine. So many unanswered questions…

"Remember the news station! Back in Forks, do you think that the video tape might have lead Aro to us?" I spoke loudly, breaking the silence a little bit.

"Why didn't the news station think anything of the footage?" Edward mused, "Maybe the news workers were in on it? Were they immortals? Or did Aro bribe them; tell them to pass it off as merely a trick. Bribe them with their life…?" This made some sense.

After the news incident we were all watching the news intently for anything else that anyone might have seen us doing, but the story was only on there for two days. The second day it was on there, they blamed special effects software, and everyone relaxed a bit. This bribing that Edward spoke of seemed like something Aro would do. After all, he was supposed to keep the supernatural realm a "secret".

_God knows he would do anything to keep that secret _I thought bitterly as I imagined the ways he would threaten that human. I immediately ran over to the TV just to check if the news anchor was still reporting. The news was on, thankfully. I turned the volume up.

"…devastating news. This morning, a news station anchor in the Seattle area was reported missing and later pronounced dead. Chris Papst's body was found dead and bloody on the streets outside Portland…"

Oh no" Esme gasped.

**Ambrosia**** POV:**

I couldn't think straight. All I could come up with was that this was all my fault. Someone had video taped _me_ doing something un-human, and then a mortal was killed to keep _my_ secret. _Damn Aro! _Of course, cursing would do nothing in this situation. I tried to calm myself enough and checked on Alexa. She seemed to be doing OK, her cuts were already healing. Carlisle said she had one broken rib, and he already moved that into place to heal. Sure, she must feel like hell right now, but that's what she got for fighting and goading Aro. I shook my head, _once a dingus, always a dingus. _

She did save us all, so I gave her credit for that. She really needed to stop with all this fighting and getting severely injured business… _Back to the point_. How had Aro tracked us if we killed him once? How many times did we need to kill this guy?

_What if he can never be killed? _I shivered at this thought, and Elyador tightened his already strong grasp around my waist. I leaned into him. "Alright, I think its time to go back to Forks. Does everyone agree to that plan?" Carlisle said as he looked at all of our faces. There were solemn nods all around as everyone grabbed their suitcases and flew towards the cars.

I looked over at The Flock. "You guys are welcome to come with us, if you don't mind flying for 5 hours?" I said to Max as she—laughed?

"No that won't be a problem at all" she said, the laugh still in her voice. "C'mon Flock! Up and away!" That must have been some kind of code word 'cause every member of The Flock immediately straightened up and flew away out into the night. I could see them circling the cars, high in the sky, ready to follow us back home. Elyador and I hurried off to the cars waiting just outside the door to the motel room. I turned to Carlisle.

"Do we just leave Aro here? I had a thought about that, what if he can never be destroyed?" I asked as I looked at his now thoughtful face.

"If that is the case, then when he comes back into consciousness, he won't know where to find us—hopefully." He added, still confused about the whole Aro-tracking-us deal, like we all were. "So the best idea would to probably leave him here, with out any clues. That means that we'll have to cover up our scent—"

"I can help with that!" Iggy shouted from only a hundred feet above us. "You guys take off, and I'll destroy the scent!" The blind kid produced a rather lethal looking package and a lighter.

"Alright, in that case, everyone in the car!" Carlisle said urgently. We quickly filed into the cars, and took off. About 15 miles down the road I was thinking of what Iggy was planning to do when—_BOOM_! A mushroom cloud exploded and a shock of white light and flame burst into the air. Since this town was deserted and we didn't have to worry about anyone getting killed, it was actually a pretty awesome site. The flames died down and luckily didn't spread, because of the sand that Iggy and The Gasman were now pouring on the fire. Sure enough, the scent would be completely destroyed, not a path to follow. I smiled to myself and was suddenly very grateful of our new winged friends.

**BOOM! Yessssssss that was indeed a very interesting chapter! Looks to me like we've got a lot of unsolved mysteries on our hands, hmm? What will happen next? How will this story end? ONLY ONE WAY TO FIND OUT!**

**Review!**

**~~Catty~~**


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34: Forks Sweet Forks

Emma

ALEXA POV

Oh yeah! Alexa one, Aro zip. It felt really really really good to kill that asshole. I winced slightly as I stretched out my arms. Of course, I hurt all over and threw up for the first time in…ever. But still…UP YOURS ARO!

Tee-hee.

I put my fingers to the keys of the laptop resting on my lap and began to Google search genetic experiments. Yep, genetic experiments. Even thought I still might have a sadistic vampire coming after my family and the flock, we were focusing on exterminating

Erasers. Kinda hard for the Cullens if they have flame-throwers, but Elfohrys, Elyador, Ambrosia and I could kick some major ass. Speaking of Elfohrys, he was sitting next to me, watching my every move. Yes, I know it is entirely my fault for hurting myself almost beyond repair two times in a row but really. You would think that I had learned by now. Yes, I am 14 and will be for like, ever. But I do learn things.

My Google search came up with nothing. Frustrated, I closed the top and stood up. Elfohrys rose instantly. "Hi." I said. He wrapped his arms around me 5 times, (I **love **having a super-stretchy soul mate) and pulled me close.

"Hey." He said with a grin. I kissed him.

"Yo, stop sucking face and come here!" Ambrosia yelled across the yard. I sighed. _ Once a dingus, always a dingus. _Elfohrys scooped me up and took one gigantic step. We were in front of Ambrosia in seconds."Thank you. Now, Carlisle said we are packin' up for the school, so get your butt in gear and help out." Elyador came around the corner and kissed her.

"Yo, stop sucking face and get to work!" I shot back. She gave me the finger with out breaking the kiss. I muttered a few choice curse words at her and headed inside. Emmett and Jasper were having fun packing up some very lethal looking equipment, the flock was educating Bella and Edward on the Erasers, and Esme and Alice were shopping. No surprise really, but still. Now of all times. I flew up the stairs and grabbed a suitcase off the pile at the foyer. I packed, chucked my bag on the pile and wandered over to the flock. Max was in mid-lecture and the flock looked bored. I leaned on the back of the couch were Bella and Edward were sitting, and listened.

"So they are easiest to kill by hitting them in the back of the-" she broke off with a choking sound. And then I felt a shadow of her pain underneath it all, and she dropped like a brick. I immediately leaped over the couch and crouched next to her. That whole process took about a second. Not bad, huh? I put my hand on her shoulder and felt the pain siphon into me. I reached with my other hand and planted it on somebody's leg. No way could I handle all of her pain. I needed someone else to take some. That someone ended up to be Edward and Bella. They were touching, so it just flowed. My eyes felt weird, and I had Maxes share of the pain, but I felt fine. Until everything turned a weird yellow. I could still talk and move, but everything was tinted yellow. After a minute, it passed. So I focused on Max. The pain was gone, but she looked like hell.

I slowly removed my hand. I let the flock swarm around, and backed up. Elfohrys immediately stalked over. "What did you do?" he hissed.

"I shared the pain, I'm fine, honestly." I said, but he was staring at me. "What?" I asked.

"Holy shit." He blurted out, staring at me.

"_Report." She said. The Eraser twitched nervously. _

"_We lost all but ten men. They were with some kind of super-human beings." He said, then swallowed. She stared him down. _

"_Super-human beings. Is that your excuse? You will continue to hunt them, even if it takes all of you. We must have the entire Subject Elevens back!" she screamed. The Eraser turned and fled. You didn't negotiate with the Director._

"Elfohrys what! What, what, what?" I yelled. He took my face in his hands.

"Your eyes changed colors!" He said.

"What?" I screeched. I was just recovering enough to practice Earth again.

"Ambrosia, Elyador look!" Elfohrys called.

"Dude…their like…gold." Said Ambrosia slowly, looking stupefied. I turned and flew up the stairs to the bathroom. In the mirror, my eyes were completely golden, my green iris' had vanished.

"Shit," I breathed, and touched my eye on the mirror.

"What power did you switch to?" Ambrosia said, sticking her head around the corner.

"Ummm." I said, still staring at my reflection.

"Oh! Its healing!" said Elfohrys, sticking his head around the corner too. I raised an eyebrow at him. "Remember when you nearly killed yourself healing Bella? Your arm turned gold, and that gold stuff came out of you!" he continued excited. I wasn't.

"Fabulous." I groaned. I had really loved Earth, and I knew now that that extra touch I usually had with healing was probably gone. Elyador's head came around the corner too.

"Well that's nifty." He said.

"Shut your face." I muttered, pushing past them. I had to explain to everyone sooner or later. I walked downstairs. Max was sitting on the couch, head in her hands. Everyone else was muttering, and Carlisle was on Google Maps.

"Max had like a vision thingy." Said Nudge as I approached. "hey, what happened to your eyes?" she added.

"Nothing." I muttered, and went over to Fang. "And the vision was…?" I asked.

"There is this place called the Institute in New York. It supposedly has all the answers were looking for." He said. My heart sped up. Did it have the answers to _everything? _That would sure be nice. Esme and Alice came in, loaded with bags. Alice took one look at my eyes and assumed the worst.

"Now what did you do?" she complained, running over. I shot her a venomous look.

"Ok…what did we miss?" she added, seeing Max on the couch.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35: Puzzle Pieces

**~~Catty~~**

FANG POV:

Things just get suckier, don't they? I mean c'mon! A year or so ago we were all peachy keen just chillin' out somewhere in Colorado and now BAM! We have to save the world? Talk about major WTF. And then we run into this freak show and get caught up into…what?...ANOTHER problem.

Talk about having way too much on my plate.

Maybe it's all connected. Like meeting these, um, vampires and elves, and the whole evil Director being so silent all of a sudden. Yeah, yeah, like maybe The Director and what's-his-face-the-evil-vampire-pain-in-the-bootay like combined to exterminate all of us! They might be making a plan of mass destruction for all I knew. This made me mad again. Why does everyone want us? What did we do? Edward's head snapped up suddenly.

"That's a very interesting thought." He mused as everyone crowding around the laptop shifted their entire attention to the two of us. I started panicking until I remembered that Edward could read minds. THAT would take some getting used to. What did he think was so interesting? I couldn't even remember what I thought…

"What is it Edward?" Carlisle said as he walked over to sit on the couch next to me. Sorry Edward, but you vampires are as creepy as hell. Edward smiled for a fraction of a second then his face was thoughtful again.

"Fang thought that this woman called The Director, who has been planning on killing The Flock for forever, and Aro wanting to kill us is connected. As in maybe they're working together. Creating a plan of mass destruction." Edward gave me a sideways glance while everyone got really still. They must have their thinking caps on. Alice was the first one to break the silence.

"Is this why I can't see what's going on? Aro knows how my powers work, so what did he do? Block them? Did he send a member of his clan who has the power to create shields probe my mind?" Alice got more and more hyped up as she went on. "That must be it! Coralline, is that her name?" Carlisle's face suddenly turned age-old as he answered in a glum tone.

"Yes Coralline can create force fields within a hundred mile radius, but…how…" His face suddenly flooded with understanding. "That would mean that she would have to be somewhere in the Olympic Peninsula right now." Wow, I didn't even know what they hell they were talking about, but damn it was freakin' me out. Almost everyone in the room gasped simultaneously.

"That would make sense, though!" Ambrosia said quickly, "That she could just call Aro on a cell phone or whatever, and inform him on all our plans! But apparently she is not a strong fighter, cause then wouldn't she already attack? Is stealth her strong point?" I'm not going to lie to you; this was giving me the chills. I risked a glace at Max. She looked horrified. Her mouth was open in an "O" shape and her eyes looked like they were about to bug out of her sockets. She did not like spies. I stood up and moved over to The Flock where I sat down and rubbed Max's hand comfortingly.

AMBROSIA POV:

_Holy…Oh my…Damn! _Even my thoughts were jumbled as I tried to wrap my head around this. _WHY? _That was the most confusing question of them all. Why, why, why? Oh I hate mysteries! They make me angry, and trust me; I'm a pain in the ass when I'm angry. Elyador could feel my stress and wrapped his arm tighter around my waist. I don't know how long we stood there without talking, but our thoughts were interrupted when the Cullen's grandfather clock chimed to tell us that "it was seven o'clock in the morning" which also meant "time for school". I don't know why, but since we're only "fourteen", Carlisle is making all four of the elves enroll in Fork's dinky high school.

"We should get going." I said as I headed for the door. Edward and Alice were in their senior year, so they were coming along for the ride. Bella was staying home for a couple months until her thirst was under control. We were silent all the way to Emmett's Jeep (the only car that was big enough for six of us) which was honestly kind of creepy. "Nice weather today, hmm?" I complimented to ease up the tension a little. But it was true. There wasn't any sun, but it was very warm with a slight breeze. I got a mixture of "Aah"s, "Mm-hmm"s and "Mmm"s. Grr.

"C'mon you guys! Ease up! I mean, sure this is freaky but lets just keep our eyes out for anything strange, okay? How hard is it to detect another vampire in a swarm of humans? That reminds me, these contacts are seriously bothering my eyes." I blinked a couple times and rubbed my eyes. The whole gold-pupil thing would be a major tick-off to the humans. Alexa nodded in agreement.

"I can still see, but it's all cloudy!" She sighed angrily and I laughed. Everyone seemed to be totally at ease by the time we climbed into the Jeep. That was good. I smiled to myself. If there was one thing I could not stand, it was standing in the middle of a whole frenzy of tension. I suddenly felt human again. Not in the cloudy, weak, soft sense, but in the social _normal _sense. I fixed my purple vest and ran my fingers through my golden hair.

"Hey dingus", I said as Alexa turned around to look at me, "Do I look okay? Like did the wind mess up my hair?" She snickered once but answered me truthfully.

"It looks fine, but since when did you ever worry about how you looked?" Despite the snide comment, she gave herself a quick once-over. I ignored her comment, smirked at her, and looked out the window at the now quickly approaching "Forks High School" sign. Those almost-butterflies fluttered in my stomach once again. As we pulled into a spot close by the doors—it looked like we were a little early—Edward said:

"Elyador, Elfohrys, Ambrosia, and Alexa, welcome to Forks High School." I rolled my eyes and stepped out of the massive Jeep. All the other cars in the parking lot looked so small compared to this beast of a car! Ha-ha. I smelled the air just to make sure that all the stink here was human, not vampire. It smelled pretty clean so I took Elyador's hand and walked into the dreaded building.

**DUN DUN DUNNNN! LOL School! Again I am SO sorry that we haven't updated in forever, but high school is a load. *Exhaustion*. Does anyone have any questions on how any of the characters look? What their "powers" are? I am going to post another "Just for you!" that will be kinda like a character guide listing the character's name and all their stats. Like a fanfic baseball card! In case anyone is still reading my long author's note, you should know that we will definitely try to update once a week. Maybe even more! Be a good reader and review!**

**NICE SNAG… NICE TOSS… NICE ABS… THANKS…**

**~~Catty~~**


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36: Lists

Emma

ALEXA POV:

I feel like my head is about to explode. I just switched powers; Elfohrys won't stop stalking me to make sure I don't like…I don't know? Kill myself again? Hmmm, let's see….Oh yes! We teamed up with a team of genetic experiments, Max just had like a huge migraine/vision, Coralline is somewhere in the Olympic Peninsula, AND we have to go to The School and kill all of the Erasers.

Oh, and one more thing. I have to go to FREAKING school. **SCHOOL**. Which means I have to deal with hiding my eyes, (contacts suck!) a whole bunch of noobs, people staring at us, and paying attention in class. Homework. Protecting the fact that I am not human. I need some serious therapy. Good thing I can go to a school counselor that gets paid by the hour to spill my guts to! Fun! The receptionist gaped at us as we signed in, got the schedule, etc. _Why me?_

Our first class, English. This should be exciting. One good thing about this whole thing- us elves are all in the same classes. And we have lunch with our vampire buddies.

I sat down in the back with Elfohrys next to me, and Ambrosia with Elyador at her side was in front of us. I smoothed down my red sweater with the white collar coming up from underneath. The teacher announced our arrival to the class, and everyone stared. At elf hearing, I said clear as day: "In diagram number one, we see something truly amazing! Not only are the freaks of nature stuck in a school of all places, but the class is staring at them like they are pariahs!"

Ambrosia laughed at elf hearing for a full 5 minutes, missing the directions for our in-class assignment. We get to work on a worksheet on prepositions! Super! I whizzed through it, and Elfohrys and I talked at elf hearing for the rest of the hour. I went to my locker, and Elfohrys went to his. We had Algebra next. Someone leaned against the locker next to me. I looked up into the face covered with the most acne I had ever seen.

"Hey there…." He drawled.

"Umm, do you need something?" Like a breath mint?

"The name is Ian….Galloway." He drawled. How about a tube of toothpaste? And a tooth brush?

"Well isn't that nice!" I said. Ignoring him, I grabbed my brand-spanking-new Algebra textbook, and closed my locker. Then he was in front of me. I would have loved to deck him so hard he would go flying across the hallway, but hey, you can't do that in a public school.

Or anywhere in public really.

"Alexa right? You're pretty!" He said.

"And you're stoned. Excuse me." I went to move past him. He grabbed my arm, and I felt someone by my shoulder. I knew it was Elfohrys. When I looked at him, he looked like he was going to breathe fire. Ian what's-his-face slowly let go.

"Come on, baby." Elfohrys said at normal hearing and wrapped a careful hand around my waist and walked me to class.

AMBROSIA POV:

Alexa and Elfohrys walked into Algebra right before the bell. I felt her poke my consciousness and I let her in.

**(You know the drill by now! Alexa is italics, Ambrosia is underline)**

Sucking face again? Naughty, Naughty!

_Actually, some stoner tried some pick up lines on me. You should have seen Elfohrys face!_

Omg, lol! Seriously? Nice!

**Excuse me, Alexa that was not at all funny.**

_Elfohrys? _

**Duh, who else?**

Don't forget about me!

Elyador? 

Yeah baby!

_Oookkkk then! I'm…gonna pay attention now…_

**Hey don't go! This is the only time we can talk without some annoying teacher with a underwear line can't hear us.**

_Fine. But I still think it was funny. He was so stoned!_

Who was stoned?

Some stoner guy, he tried some moves on Alexa.

Nice! Hey Alexa…are you a playa?

_EXCUSE ME!_

**Elyador, you are an idiot. A complete moron.**

_I am going to murder him!_

Oh no you don't!

"Ms. Cullen!" The teacher yelled in my face, snapping me out of our conversation. Elyador was giggling quietly to himself.

"Yes Ms. Fritz?" I asked innocently.

"What is 2x+5=4x-9?

"Ummm, your face?" Alexa said at elf hearing.

"Its 7 Ms. Mentink." I shot Alexa a glare.

"Very good, Ms. Cullen." She snapped, and marched back to the front of the room.

I am so going to kill you!

_Dude, she is a nutcase! _Alexa chuckled.

That isn't funny.

_It is and you know it._

The bell rang. We got out of there like a cork from a wine bottle. Spanish was next, and so our day continued like this. The only time we had to be on our guard was gym. Something tells me that going faster than humanly possible would not be a good way to start off the year. Ian Galloway watched me the entire time. Somehow, we ended up in the same gym class. At lunch we talked freely, glad for some sane conversation. When we got home, I immediately burned off some steam by experimenting with my new power. I need something supernatural, _quick. _But what to heal… Frustrated, I wandered over to the flock. "Does anyone need a surgical procedure over here?" I asked. "Cause I need to do something supernatural or my head is going to explode." All of them stared at me, shocked. "What? I was kidding." I said.

"Actually…yes, I do." Max stuck out her left arm. I raised an eyebrow. "I have a chip in my arm, a couple inches down from my shoulder. Carlisle can't do it, or I will lose the use of my hand. So you do it." I laid my fingers lightly on her arm, and found the chip.

"Do you trust me?" I asked.

"Of course." She snorted.

"Good. Now try not to move." I numbed the edges of her nerves in her whole arm, and slowly asked the skin to part there.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37: Explanations

**~~Catty~~**

MAX POV:

_!_

I watched Alexa with wide eyes as she peeled away the skin on my arm. She had numbed the nerves there, so it didn't hurt at all, but I could still see the inside of my arm, which was seriously freakin me out. I had to keep myself calm and composed for the flock. They depended on me more than anything, and if I showed one sign of weakness, everything would totally turn into chaos. I didn't want to look away, so I forced myself to note exactly what she was doing. For future reference, of course. This was weird, it didn't feel like I was the one being operated on, it felt more like I was watching someone operate on someone else. I wanted so badly to run away though! _Focus, Max, focus!_

A shock of chills ran up my spine as I watched her close her eyes and…_levitate_…the chip out of my arm. There was no blood because she must have stopped the flow of my veins there. Once I got past the gory detail of it all, it was actually pretty interesting. She opened her eyes once the chip was in her hand, and laid her other hand on my open wound. She closed her eyes once more and my skin began to seal together like I was watching a scar heal in record time. When my arm looked like normal, she opened her eyes again and smiled.

"There ya go! All taken care of. Thanks so much, I needed to clear my head what with school and—" I stopped paying attention and stared dumbfounded at the chip, then my arm and back again.

"Wait, so I'm confused." Fang chimed in, "Elves have a lot of powers, but they have one power that's their strongest?"

"Yeah, that's right." Ambrosia answered, "You see this pouch?" She pointed to the leather sachet hanging around her neck. "It holds a ton of pebbles, all different colors and shapes and sizes. But whatever stone is our "main" power, that one will be our eye color…in a sense. My eyes are a vibrant blue, and I have the power to control water. Elyador has red eyes because his power is fire." She smiled at herself as if she was pleased that she could speak for herself for once.

"Well, Alexa switched powers, and eye colors, right? How did that work?"

"We're not sure. That's where even Carlisle is stumped." Ambrosia sighed in frustration. Then she smirked. "I guess the only explanation we got right now is that Alexa's a freak."

"Shut up dingus." Alexa answered hotly. I started to feel less and less numb as I listened to their very interesting conversation. I could feel no pain, even though Alexa's "painkiller" was wearing off rapidly. It _was_ almost as if there was no operation in the first place. Huh, fancy that. I also started to think about if our lives would change if there was no chip. I guess we'll just have to wait and see. "Hey Max, you feeling better?" Alexa asked, and everyone turned to look at me.

I stretched my arm, gently, just to see if I could feel even the slightest spark of pain. Nothing. I flexed harder, but it felt like nothing happened. The only sign that I would be in some kind of pain was the unmoving mask of shock that I wore. "Actually…I'm perfectly fine." I said slowly and doubtfully. "I just need some time to calm down."

A look of confusion flashed across Alexa's face, and then her eyes suddenly got very worried.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I should have made sure that you couldn't have seen that. Please forgive me."

"Of course," I said kind of surprised, "It was just kind of weird, that's all." I looked around the room. It looked as if most the flock was outside flying, and I couldn't see any of the Cullens. Or the other creepy elf-things. "Where is everybody?" I asked to change the subject.

"Carlisle and Esme are out hunting." Ambrosia replied, and then she cocked her head to one side. "I don't know where everyone else is though. Hmm." Suddenly Alice sped through the front doors with a horrified expression on her face. Ambrosia immediately jumped up and ran over to comfort Alice. "Alice?" Ambrosia asked as she gently shook the vampire. "Alice, is there something wrong?" Just then I had one of my mind blowing headaches. I bent forward and clutched my head between my hands. Images of random stuff started blowing through my mind. A little girl with a lollipop, The Big Ben, a walrus, classical music, the smell of gasoline, the "ding" of an elevator…This strange pattern went on and on, not one flash repeating. Nothing making any smallest bit of sense.

The torture didn't stop. I couldn't see or hear anything when I was having one of these episodes. It just felt like there was a mad man inside my head testing nuclear bombs and sharp knives out on my brain. Sure, I've had these before, but this one was somehow different. So different. Instead of snapping out of it, everything went black.

Darkness was all I saw…

The pain stopped abruptly. I could feel my body go limp, slumping to the ground. I felt oddly detached from myself as I went numb.

**Ok, sorry this chapter was kinda depressing, but I promise that it'll get better!**

**REVIEW!**

**~~CATTY~~**


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

Emma

ALEXA POV:

_Holy shit! _"Max!" I cried, and immediately next to her to siphon out the pain.

"Are you crazy dingus?" Ambrosia yelled, tugging on my arm. Something clicked, and then the same things Max was seeing flowed up my arm, and into Ambrosia too.

**(Telepathic conversation, Alexa is italics, Ambrosia is underline, director is normal)**

Give up. She is mine now.

_Who the hell is this? _

Alexa you fucking idiot!

That is for me to know, and you to find out.

_Stay away from us and Max!_

I'm afraid I can't do that.

_Well then put this in your juice box and suck it!_

Alexa what are you going to-

With all my strength, I heaved both Ambrosia and I out of the telepathic pit and wormed my way through telepathically to Max's brain. With only slight hesitation, I shoved my thought tendril into the pain flying around her brain and heaved. It began to flow into me, slowly, then more quickly. I let the pain flow into the arm that was currently beating me up, and trapped the source into a corner of her brain.

_Heal you bastard! _ I urged it, and used my power on it.

ELFOHRYS POV

"ALEXA!" I bellowed into my love's ear. She remained the way she was, stuck fast to Max's head like glue, eyes, closed. "Damn it!" I hissed as I watched her fingertips turn golden.

"Alexa you a-hole! Come back!" Ambrosia screeched in her other ear. Max went limp and we all froze.

ALEXA POV

Well fuck. The source of the attacks was in her brain. I couldn't get it all out. But I wasn't just going to leave it there. Oh no. I separated the source, and shut down all of Max's nerves. This probably wouldn't feel good otherwise. Slowly, I extracted the evil from it. It was like dragging Emmett through frozen mud on snowshoes. But I did it. I grabbed the evil and sent out a thought tendril through the room until I found Elyador.

_Give me fucking fire!_

What?

_I am in the middle of a fucking operation, give it to me!_

Fine, but Ambrosia and everyone else is just about ready to kill you.

_I don't care! Just gimmie the god damn-_

I broke off as it came in, and I directed it at the evil. When I was sure it was gone, I protected the good part of it, and fired down the rest. No more nuclear explosion headaches for Max! I shoved the fire back, and slowly let her nerves start working again. Then I got out of there, and fell back, cracking my head open on the coffee table at the same time. "Ow! Fuck-" I started to groan.

"ALEXA!" Everyone screamed at me.

"What!" I bellowed back. Elfohrys looked like a flustered rhino.

"What did you just DO?" He yelled.

"What did we tell you dumb-fuck dingus!" Ambrosia screeched. Fed up, I whistled really, really loud.

"GIVE ME A CHANCE TO EXPLAIN!" I yelled. I rubbed the back of my head and healed it, wincing. I took a deep breath. "Ok, I only meant to siphon out the pain and spread it around. But someone contacted me by telepathy, and it spread to Ambrosia. Did you hear it?" I asked her.

"Yeah. It was some bitchy chick." Ambrosia said, looking still pissed at me.

"Yeah, well I chased her out, found the source of the attacks, killed off the pain for good, and found out what those are actually." I said, glaring at everyone. "You were beating the living snot out of me while I was doing brain surgery." I emphasized each word. Everyone looked away nervously.

"So what are her attacks anyway?" Fang asked calmly, but he was as white as a ghost.

"Their visions. The director or whoever made her put them in her when she was born. I just removed the pain and evil from it. They should be normal visions now." I said, and flopped on the couch, exhausted.

"Damn." Said Iggy.

"Yeah, tell me about it." I said, rubbing the back of my head. I looked at Carlisle. "Did you, like, sharpen the end of that thing or what?" I asked, rubbing the back of my head.

He looked away, shamefaced.

"Oh, the reason I came back, and I'm glad I did, is that I finished looking at that chip in her arm. It seemed to control what she saw in those visions, and it was a tracking device. So I let Emmett destroy it." He changed the subject quickly.

"Well, it's dead now." Ambrosia muttered.

_The car sped around Big Ben, and accelerated with a burst of smelly gasoline. It went into a private underground parking garage, and the passengers got out. Jeb, Ari and Max 2 walked into the elevator. It only went to one floor. As it dinged, they eyed the scene before them. The director sat in her high-backed office chair, reading a letter. A little girl with a lollipop sat in the corner, reading a book with a walrus on the front. The Director stood up, putting the letter away. "Please, be seated. We have much to discuss." She said flatly._

MAX POV:

Ow doesn't even cover it. My brain feels like someone went lose in there with a flame thrower. "Well, it's dead now." I heard Ambrosia mutter. Cautiously, I cracked an eye open. I was on the floor, and everyone was staring at Carlisle. Alexa was rubbing the back of her head, and the flock all looked like they just wet themselves. With a big heave-ho, I sat up.

"Ugh." I groaned. All eyes flashed to me.

"Max!" Angel Nudge and Gazzy screamed.

"What?" I groaned, and put my head in my hands. "It feels like a flamethrower exploded in my head." I muttered.

"Yeah Alexa." I heard Ambrosia hiss, obviously pissed off at her for some reason. "A flamethrower."


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39: Discussions**

**~~CATTY~~**

DIRECTOR POV:

The Director strode into the long elaborate office room with the grace of an evil dictator—correction—she WAS an evil dictator, at least she WOULD be. Soon enough. The thought made her smile as she sat down gracefully at the "head" of the round table. Many of the most powerful faces in the world looked up at her just then. "Everyone, please take your seats." She said blankly as she gestured around the enormous circular table. The room was very dark with only a single, yet quite large, hanging lamp dangling just above in the middle of the table. All twenty of the most authoritative leaders in the world one by one sat down in plush, expensive looking leather chairs. The entire formation in the middle of the oval room was held up on a platform raised a foot and a half above the rest of the floor. The height made The Director feel more significant. Every one here was a president, leader or tyrant of some major country—at least concerning her business.

And her business was top-secret.

The sound-proof door to the elliptical room closed with a loud "thud", and the only other people in the room that were not yet seated were Jeb, Ari, Max II, and Coralline. She wouldn't call them "people", at least not Ari, Max II or Coralline. Jeb was a person, her most reliable source, in fact, though sadly the children in the room weren't. The only one that The Director didn't have any relations with was Coralline, but she was sent by Aro, her long time friend, so she absolutely trusted her. For the time being. Max II and Ari were creations of hers, her most valuable items, so to speak. They were her spies, her allies, her _children_. She wanted them to be here. If the time came that one of her "children" needed to be disposed of, she wouldn't hesitate. After all, they were merely experiments with many, many imperfections. But that was another story, The Director needed to focus.

"Jeb, Max, Ari and Coralline, please take your seats." She repeated again as she wondered why they had not already obeyed her command. Instantaneously, they sat down in various spots around the table. There was a brief pause while The Director collected her thoughts, and for affect, of course. "Greetings, everyone!" She said as warmly as she could manage while she looked at the world leaders around her. "As you know, you are all here for a reason. You all know about the By-Half plan that I have created, and I insist on following that plan until world-domination, but for the time being, that plan has been put on hold." Various murmurs and hushed rebuttals arose from the chairs around her. "Silence, please everyone! I said that the plan was put on hold, not completely terminated. I want to start up a new plan in the meantime." She paused to listen for any interruptions, and smiled to see that they were all still listening to her. "You are all well aware of the avian-human cross hybrids that we have bred, but they seem to have found a _new_ alliance. There are vampires out there; in fact Coralline here is one of them." She said as she gestured to the girl to the left of her. No world leaders appeared to be frightened by this new fact, they were used to all the strangeness by now. "The vampires that they have found do not drink human blood; instead they consume animal blood in order to help _protect_ the human race." The Director said this sentence angrily, almost in disgust. "These specimens are not the only other creatures that they have found. It seems that they have found some kind of elfin species?" The Director said with confusion, looking at Coralline for help. The small vampire said nothing, but instead handed The Director a small note.

The note appeared to be of a thick, worn parchment paper, and on it, the flowing calligraphy gave the mysterious note the appearance of looking age-old.

_**Dear The Director,**_

_** I, Aro of Volterra, have re-incarnated a new species. They are elves, in a sense, and their abilities are far more progressed than they were back in the Early Years. I seem to have misplaced these elves, though, and I would greatly appreciate your effort to aid me in my effort to re-capture these magnificent creatures. I have sent Coralline because she has a special ability to locate the elves, but she is not strong enough to fight. I would **__**not**__** like to send the Volturi, seeing that this is not a major issue, rather the situation is more like finding mere objects that I seem to have misplaced. I'm sure that no harm will be inflicted upon these creatures, and again, I would greatly appreciate your help to locate my precious creations.**_

_**Many thanks,**_

_** Aro**_

When I was done reading the letter, I glanced up at Coralline. "Ah, I see. Give Aro many thanks and tell him that I would be honored to help retrieve these elves...humanely of course," I added at the end just to please Aro. I really had no intention to act humane around these inflictions on my dictatorship. If they, meaning all chemically-advanced species in this world, were eliminated, I would be the single most powerful person in the world. After all, I doubted that Aro was really going to give these creatures the royal treatment either. I smiled and turned to my audience. Many men who were impatient were now standing, leaning towards me. Coralline was reading a book with some sort of walrus on the cover while she was licking a brightly colored lollipop. I could tell that this food displeased her greatly, but she took it as a sacrifice to her identity. Some men in the room began to look disgusted, like they did not believe that I could act humane. I would show them. "Please be seated. We have much to discuss."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The Cullens were assembled around their living room, looking very anxious. From my spot in the forest, the window in the back of the house cast a looming yellow pool of light in the darkness of the night, illuminating the scene from the inside perfectly. I could almost hear their murmurs. I spotted _him_ and suddenly my eyes turned to daggers. _Calm down, the mission here is not to hate him, _I told my self over and over again until the red disappeared from my vision. I dared to inch forward, trying to keep my thoughts strictly blank in case _he _was listening. I would not say his real name in case he read my mind. I moved closer until I could hear whispers inside the house.

"Alice…what did you see?" Esme asked tensely.

"Director…Aro…allies…immediately…" Alice spoke so softly that I had trouble hearing all of the words, but I'd heard enough.

I turned and loped towards the thick black forest. I had all the information I needed. Aro would get my revenge, no matter what. It was just a matter of time.

**SHABOOM! Gotta love cliffhangers, eh? Muahahahaha. Well stay tuned folks, there's more where that came from!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**~~Catty~~**


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40!

Emma

ALEXA POV

With a sigh, I went to stand on the deck. A lot had happened last night, and I was still unsure of what I wanted to do. It was very early, dew was still on the grass, and the sun wasn't up yet. Carlisle was still making us go to school today, even with the crisis of last night, which I found utterly ridiculous. The Director may be coming to kill us, or try anyway, with all of the world's leaders, and I was going to public school. Her plan was simple, kill everything that rebelled against her, make new freaks, and with the power of leader of the whole world, unleash them on the humans and make some freaky messed up world of genetic mutants. Or something like that. I wouldn't know.

A small noise in the bushes made me turn. With nothing there, I found it safe to think it was a squirrel. But now that the whole world was going to kill me, I was cautious. I sniffed the air. Werewolf flooded my nose. But which one? They all smell like wet dog.

I stepped off the porch, and into the moist grass, and walked toward the trees. I sniffed again. "Sam?" I said quietly, knowing he would be able to hear.

"No someone else." Said a voice I had hoped I would never hear again.

DIRECTOR POV

"Now Coralline, would you please tell me where the elves are?" I asked. She stared at me with her big beautiful eyes, and I felt the urge to shudder. This thing would have to be disposed of. She was simply to powerful for me to trust. Coralline closed her eyes.

I looked up, to see all of the leaders of the world staring at me.

"How are _you _ going to be humane?" asked the leader of the Republic of Walrus. I clenched my teeth.

"I'll manage." I said dryly.

"Try your best then. We can't have you damaging the merchandise before we use them." Said the German Chancellor.

"Why do we even need them anyway? The genetic freaks should be killed, and that should be the end of it." Said the President of the United States.

"And if they are dead, what would my purpose be? Looks like I'm out of a job." Said Ari.

"Enough!" I hissed angrily. Everyone froze.

"I will deal with them as respectfully as possible…until then, Ari, you have a job until I say so, and your fears are foolish." I said angrily. "This will be almost too easy." I said confidently.

"The elves are in the Olympic Peninsula of Washington State, United States of America. The town is called Forks, Washington. The residence is off of highway 23." Coralline said coolly from behind me.

"Good, thank you Coralline." I said, turning to face her. Her face remained expressionless. I turned to face Jeb. "Send in the troops. Take everyone. No witnesses." I ordered. He nodded, and left the room.

ALEXA POV

Jacob Black stepped out of the forest. In less than a second, I had him pinned against a tree. "Hey, your eyes changed colors, I like that new look." He said calmly.

"Give me a reason." I snarled. This son of a bitch had sold out the Cullens and me, and gotten me locked in a fucking casket for a week. "Alexa?" Elfohrys called from the house.

"Give me a second honey!" I called over my shoulder.

"Cute." Jacob muttered. I squeezed his neck.

"You're not immortal, so shut the hell up." I snarled.

"Holy shit." Said a voice behind me. Ambrosia appeared next to me. "How are you alive?" she yelled at Jacob.

"Now you've done it." I muttered. The whole family and the flock were now outside behind us.

"Alexa, what the- " Elfohrys said behind me. Then he was at my other shoulder, looking ready to start on fire.

"Want me to kill him Alexa? I'd be glad to." Emmett snarled.

"What did he do?" I heard Fang ask Max.

"What did he do?" I cried. "_What did he do?_ I'll tell you what he did! He sold out the Cullens and got me locked in a fucking casket for a week! I was fucking half-dead because of him!" I yelled. I picked Jacob up and threw him on the ground, and put a foot on his neck. "This dog-boy was killed once, and I'm ready to do it in person this time." I snarled.

"I want to kill Aro." Jacob said from underneath my foot. I started laughing as the reality of what he said hit me.

"Sorry to beak it to you, but he's dead. Ambrosia and I killed him." I laughed. The confidence vanished from his face.

"What?" he gasped.

"He. Is. Dead. End of story." I said. Jacob actually looked scared now.

"Are you positive?" he asked slowly. I leaned down and smacked him up the head.

"I listened to Ambrosia snapping his neck, alright?" I snapped.

"Yeah, and I impaled you with trees, why aren't you dead?" asked Ambrosia.

"Because I didn't get what I was promised." Jacob said. Edward growled. I grabbed Jacob by the collar, lifted him up, and shoved him away. On his feet now, he went staggering back.

"You on the ground wouldn't be a fair fight." I said, and flicked open my hands and fire balls rose up from my palms.


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41**

**~~Catty~~**

**ALEXA POV:**

While I stood there, not five feet away from my enemy, I knew that I would win this fight. Jacob's cowardly face versus my heart wrenching snarl gave me an advantage. I knew that I would kill him if I got the chance. Before I could act, I felt a hard, cold hand on my shoulder keeping me in place. "Alexa, it's not wise to kill him right here. Let him explain why, or how for that matter, he is even here in the first place." Carlisle informed me. All I wanted to do was kill this monster! Looking at that calm façade he wore made me even angrier. I could all but feel the tingle of hate in my bones, shaking me in place.

"Fine", I said, crossing my arms on my chest. "But this better be quick, mongrel." I snarled.

Jacob relaxed immediately. "THAT's more like it. And no, I did not come here to fight if that was what you were wondering." He looked at me with a smug expression. "I am actually disappointed that Aro is gone. I was looking for my revenge."

I scoffed. "Revenge for what? Didn't you get your 'pleasure' out of locking me in a casket and hiding me for weeks on end?"

Jacob was really smiling now. "True, that did give me pleasure, but not was I was expecting. Aro promised me that he would keep Bella away from Edward." He said Edward's name with pure hatred as he glared at the immortal couple standing side by side, wrapped up in each other's arms. He looked back unwillingly at me. "Aro obviously didn't wanna give me what I wanted; it was all part of his scheme." He sighed. The rest all came out in a rush as he hung his head. "I was stupid, I know now that nothing can separate Edward and Bella. I was so stupid to think for one second that I would be able to get my happy ending. I know now that it can never happen, and I am very sorry for what I have done." He looked up at me with…well, puppy dog eyes. "Will you forgive me?"

My jaw almost hit the floor. Forgive Jacob? Hell no! "You listen here you mongrel—"I started, but got cut off by a high pitched screech. All the vampires looked like they were writhing in pain, the sound was so sharp. I could barely keep from collapsing onto the thick lawn, and the other elves looked the same.

Suddenly, a bright light lit up the dark clearing around the Cullen's house. Was that a…UFO? I blinked drowsily at the abomination in the sky. Wait, why was I tired? The Cullens even looked tired! They're vampires for God's sake! My legs couldn't take the sudden weight of my body anymore, and I fell down on my knees, my hands tightly clasped like a vise around my ears. It all happened so quickly that I wasn't sure if I was only imagining this. I looked up at the strange ship that landed presently on the lawn not twenty feet from where we were writhing in pain. A silhouette emerged from the blinding light of the ship's wide entrance, contrasting black on white. The figure marched gracefully from the doorway and stopped on the ramp now leading down to the lawn. The screaming noise was growing higher and higher in pitch faster now.

"Hello and goodbye, immortals! You shall not live to see the next dawn!" The woman yelled over the terrible sound. Just then, the figure snapped her fingers, the sound cut off, and the world went completely black.

DIRECTOR POV:

"Alright guys get a move on, we don't have all day." I said as I crossed my arm over my chest. I watched as the burly assistants hustled their way to the immortal bodies, unconscious now due to The Formula. The Formula was a top-secret government produced machinery, designed to work on every body—even immortals, we found out. I remembered how we had found it.

_We watched intently as the laboratory was being slowly emptied of scientists. A big white haired one carefully locked up his work in a safe and walked out of the room, locking the door behind him. We waited a couple minutes after we heard the last footsteps to make our move._

"_Lets do this" I whispered to Jeb and Ari, who were crouched down behind me, by the door. We picked the lock quite easily, I noticed, and stepped into the room. There was a strong smell of antiseptic and the lab tables were cluttered with microscopes, papers, and other various unfinished works. While Jeb and Ari examined the microscopes, I ventured over the safe._

_The safe was traditional, polished steel with a built in combination lock. I took out my stethoscope and cracked open the door. I noticed that it was very cool inside, just like a refrigerator. Also inside, there were only two items, a small, yet very advanced looking piece of machinery, and a large, white box. Both were unlabeled, I noted. According to my research earlier in the day, I had figured out that the piece of machinery contained some sort of super anesthetic technology, designed for wars or disaster sites. I snatched both the gizmo and the box and closed the safe._

"_Got it." I hissed at them as I sneaked out the door._

"Ma'am, we've loaded the bodies in the back of the jet. We're ready for take-off." The captain broke me free of my reverie. By the exhaustion in his voice, I could tell that immortals weren't easy to carry.

"Thank you, Hank. How many were collected?" I asked firmly.

"Nineteen in the end; they must had a hell of a hide-out goin' on here." Hank drawled in his southern accent. "There were even four different types of species," He went on. "We had the vampires, eight of those, four elves, six avian-human hybrids, and even a werewolf!" Hank shook his head and smiled at me. "Looks to me like we have the workings of a nice little experiment, here. Anyway, we should probably be getting back inside the ship; the others are dying to get started."

"Alright then captain, bring us back to our hidden headquarters in The Rockies." I said as I walked back into the cabin of the state-of-the-art ship. We had stolen this from Area 51—which wasn't easy—and drove it directly here. This was an older model out of hundreds, so I didn't think they would come looking for it…yet. I marched my way through the celebrants in the first class cabin, drinking and clinking Champaign glasses and laughing wildly. No, I didn't feel the need for celebrating our success yet, not until we actually found what we were looking for, not until we finished the lives of these no good creatures. I opened the doors to the holding room, and there they were, preserved in hydrogen tanks so they wouldn't wake up and so they couldn't escape. Nineteen, I counted as I strolled around the room, looking at each illuminated tank, like they were part of a wax museum. Ironic, I thought, they were going to be like wax soon enough, dead, cold, forever unmoving; might as well get used to the idea.

I chuckled darkly to myself as I turned off the lights, walked out of the room, and closed the doors behind me. I was sure that I would be drinking some Champaign tonight.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

Emma

AMBROSIA POV

You know the saying to walk in someone else's shoes? Well, I just got a nice long walk in Alexa's. Being unconscious and being able to do absolutely NOTHING is annoying. And confusing. But what's worse is watching the person who did this to you walk out laughing. I put out a thought tendril around the room to 'see'. We were in a large white room, and were slumped unconscious in bluish tanks. I seethed as I saw Jacob. As soon as I was out, I was going to kill that mutt. Then I felt a poke on my consciousness.

**(Telepathic Conversation, Alexa is italics, Ambrosia is underline, Elyador is normal, Elfohrys is bold.)**

_Ambrosia!_

What?

_I know how we can get out!_

Really? That's nice…

_Focus on me you idiot!_

**Would you guys keep it down? Geez.**

****_Would you guys focus! We can get out!_

BuTtErFlIeS!

…Ok, I'm listening.

_Thank god somebody is keeping their head! Ok. When someone comes in, we will all back you up and harass them telepathically. We can burn their brain if necessary. _

I like fire. I could do that.

Someone entered, I could feel it. I warned everyone and we waited. When I felt everyone almost in me, I attacked the being.

DIRECTOR POV

I sauntered back into the holding room, a bit tipsy. I giggled. Tipsy. What a fun word. I slumped against a tank, my back shaking with quiet laughter. Then I jerked upright. Something was in my head! I put my hands on either side of my head. It was worming in…

**(All the elves as one {Bold underline and italics}, vs. The Director!{normal})**

_**Let us out.**_

Who is this?

_**Let us out NOW.**_

I will not. You are mine now.

AMBROISA POV

I pushed harder. Damn this woman!

_**Let us out now, or I will start your brain on fire.**_

I…

_**DO IT NOW!**_

There was a loud hiss, and I felt cool clean air on my face. With some difficulty, I wrenched my eyelids back. My pouch burned for a second. I slowly got out. Elyador fell out face first next to me.

I strode over to the director. Then, I kicked her in the head. She slumped, instantly unconscious. Then, a shattering of glass made my head snap around.

Alexa had punched in Jacob's tank, and was now dragging him out.

"Hey now." He cautioned sleepily, trying to stand up.

"Want help?" I asked, coming over.

"Nah, but you could get the Cullens out for me. I have to kill him first. Carlisle won't like it." She said, deliberating.

"Then don't kill me." Jacob said sullenly. She smashed an elbow into his back. He yelped a little.

"I think it would be funnier to beat him up." Elyador said.

ALEXA POV

I paused. Then, I swung Jacob's head straight into Edward's tank. Glass shattered instantly.

"Bring it pup." I hissed.

"What the-" Edward groaned as he woke up. Jacob charged me. I swung into a huge roundhouse kick that sent him flying into Carlisle's tank.

"Can I help?" Elfohrys begged.

"No way, this pup is mine." I said as Jacob slowly got up.

"Alexa." Said Carlisle groggily. I ignored him and ducked a punch from Jacob. "Alexa, look at me." Carlisle said. I did. Big mistake. Jacobs's fist connected with my jaw, making my head snap around.

"How'd you like that?" he goaded, circling me as I spat blood out of my mouth. He was going to pay for that. I jumped, flipped over him, and kicked him in the back, breaking two more tanks.

"As much as you wish I enjoyed that." I said as he picked himself up.

I kicked out, but he grabbed my leg and twisted. With a yelp, I let my other leg slide towards him like a battering ram. It got him in the crotch with the heel of my Dock Martin boot.

"Ohh-" He groaned, and sank to the floor.

"ALEXA!" Ambrosia yelled. I whirled. I thought she liked me beating him up! "I got a new power!" she squealed. I ran over to her as she pulled a silver stone out of her pouch.

"I can control minds through telepathy!"


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43: Witches Brew

~~Catty~~

AMBROSIA POV:

Whoa. Head rush.

I stood gingerly, one hand on my head, the other cradling the silver stone that gave me a new power. Mind control. That's so cool! I'll have to try it out later if I wanna get good at it. I was grinning so wide that my cheeks hurt.

"Ambrosia? What did you say?" Elyador asked me carefully. "Did you just say that you can control minds?"

"I-I think so…" I stuttered, "At least that's what I was doing to The Director." I looked down at her rag-doll body, heaped against a wall. I scanned the room and I saw Jacob, kneeling over, crouched on the ground. "Aw, Alexa, you beat up Jacob without me?" Alexa giggled and jumped up to release the rest of the Cullens and the bird-kids from their hydrogen tanks. Carlisle spoke then.

"Actually Alexa," Carlisle said slowly. "We need to talk about the whole Jacob thing. I don't think we should kill him while—" Carlisle broke off suddenly, and I heard voices outside the room we were in.

"G-guess The Director's havin' a little too m-much f-f-f-un with hers-self." A low, stuttering voice gurgled. We heard lopsided, uneven footsteps heading towards the room. "S-she went in 'ere right?" The voice drawled while the door creaked open.

Everything happened fast then. Jasper and Elfhorys lunged toward the surprised man before he could even blink. They kicked him back against a wall outside of this room. I hurried to the side wall of the room to get out of the way of everyone presently rushing out the door. Jacob was up now, and he knocked down another man on his way out.

Screams started then, and I heard a fight. I rushed out of the room and saw that there was a huge cabin area filled with people who were, by the looks of it, very drunk. Wait a second, why was everyone fighting, why couldn't we just escape? I looked out the small windows and saw why. Oh. We were on a plane. I kicked some fast approaching guy in the chest and another in the head on the same round-house kick.

Hmm…this would be a good time to test my power. I focused on a big burly man with a gun and a pilot's hat, and concentrated hard.

ELYADOR POV:

Although I knew she would be safe, I still searched the bustling room for Ambrosia. I saw her by the corner of the cabin, absolutely still. I was relieved, but concerned. It was really creepy, the way she held herself. She was stick-straight, her arms at her side. Her head was tilted slightly down, and she was staring—unblinking—at a man in a uniform with a gun a couple feet away from me. Her pupils did a weird thing then; they expanded to her whole irises despite the room being quite brightly lit.

The man with the gun suddenly became rigid, dropped the gun, and _punched himself in the groin?_ He kneeled over on the ground and Jacob finished him by kicking him very hard in the back. He slumped to the floor then. I looked over at Ambrosia, and she was smiling at me, her eyes totally normal now. "It worked!" she squealed happily over the ominous death-battle noise. She focused on another man now.

ALEXA POV:

"Take THAT!" I kicked some guy in the nuts and slapped my hand over the back of his neck. He fell instantly, and I punched another one in face. There were only fifteen or so people left, so I finished another three quickly. I turned to a table and lifted some fancy-schmancy looking wine bottle and smashed it over some man's head. When he fell, I lowered the bottle and looked around. It looked like everyone was taken care of.

The only sound was our ragged breathing as we stood there.

"Okay everyone; let's put these bodies in the holding room." Carlisle spoke to break the silence. Everyone agreed and started towing bodies into the horrid chamber room. Once the room was clear, we took check of the Ride's health, since they were the only ones who actually could get hurt.

I walked toward the pilot's chambers to see if there was anyone in there. Nope. Empty. Wait a minute, how are we flying then? I started getting panicky as Edward ran into the room. "Here, Alexa, let me see the controls." I obeyed him and stood aside to watch him scan the very confusing dashboard. "Hmmm," He murmured after a second. "It looks like we're on autopilot."

"That's good, isn't it? But where are we going?"

He shook his head. "I guess we'll find out." A few hours later, I could start to feel the plane descend.

Yes, that meant we were almost there! I hated planes, though I doubted that I hated them more than the Rides. They looked like they were about to explode; they were jittery and rocked back and forth in the fetal position. They would've flown, but they didn't know where to go. I could see the ground now, as I looked out a window. We were heading towards a landing pad that was high up on easily the biggest building I'd ever seen. It wasn't high, though, as much as it was wide. It also helped that it was so inconspicuous in the small-mini-canyon-thing that it was resting in. Totally invisible to the public, unless you flew over it, (which was probably rare because I couldn't see a speck of civilization for miles).

We landed swiftly like something out of Star Trek. There was a small landing pad that was connected to the outside of the higher part of the building. I could see other landing pads closer to the ground, so why this entrance? Just then, the doors on the side of the huge plane slid open very fluidly, and we stepped out into the building. The room we were in was an office. A giant, high-tech, expensive looking office with clean cut edges and ginormous windows. This place must be owned by The Director, The Big Cheese, herself.

Outside of the office, there was a hallway that looked so big that it could have stretched for miles. There were rooms along the hallway at an even spacing, but this was the biggest door I could see. It was at the very end of the hallway, and the doors around it were very tall and sound-proofed. It almost looked like the rest of the hallway was bowing down to her office. Must be designed by her.

"Okay, let's all split up, and just shout for help if you need to be found. We'll meet back here in two hours." Carlisle gave the directions intently. Everyone headed off in different directions then, opening the huge doors carefully. I decided to take a flight of stairs that was on the left side of the door we all just came out of. The staircase was winding, going down for only two turns of the twisting stairs. This hallway looked almost the same except there was a huge open space in the middle. I decided to check that out, it might be a cafeteria or something. When I got there, it wasn't a cafeteria at all; it was a huge lab, with different isles upon isles of glass bottles. But these bottles weren't empty; they were all filled with something. Some kind of liquid, by the looks of it.

I stepped closer to a shelf of perfectly lined bottles and let my hand pick up one of the strange things. What on earth did The Director want to do with all these? Were they…potions? Some kind of top secret recipe for disaster? I read the label on the bottle. "Super Growth", what did that mean? I was so engrossed in the bottle I was reading that I didn't hear the footsteps that came into the room after me.

"Ew, I found the sickest thing in this place." I whirled around to see Jacob scowling at me. I had a moment of confusion. What was Jacob doing here? Did I fight _with _him just now? The thought had my face twisted into a scowl angrier than his.

"Get out of here mongrel, this is my territory. Go somewhere else." I warned him, I was so angry now that I thought about actually letting him into our group.

He took a step closer. "Naw, I don't think I will." He stopped a few feet away from me to pick up and read a bottle. "Hmm, that's interesting…" That did it. I kicked him so hard in the chest that he flew back across to the wall opposite to me.

JACOB POV:

Ow, that girl could kick. I flung my arms out just in time to catch me as I hit the wall. The bottles shook, but none of them fell. I wrapped each of my hands around a bottle closest to my hands. Alexa started walking away, so I threw the bottle in my right hand at the back of her head. The bottle broke, spilling green liquid all over her hair. I was laughing so hard that I barely noticed when the bottle in my left hand broke.

"Shit!" I mumbled as I watched the pink juice spill all over my hands. Before I could wipe it off though, it soaked into my skin. Just like that. I was astonished when I looked at my hands more carefully. Nope, definitely dry. I looked up to see Alexa not looking at me, but picking up pieces of the broken glass that held the label to the bottle I had thrown at her. She walked away then without another look towards me. She's getting good about controlling her temper. Must not want to pick a fight right now.

I should probably look to see what just soaked into my bloodstream also. I picked up the label that was miraculously intact and started reading.

"InstaLove. Rub this on your skin and it automatically by increasing your hormones to connect th—" The part that explained scientifically how it worked was washed off with the liquid, but I could only make out one more sentence on the label. "Works on the first person you look at."

"Aw, crap!" I whimpered as I strolled from the open area. I rounded a corner and stopped short. I almost ran into someone.

"Sorry, mongrel, almost walked right into you there." Ambrosia sneered sarcastically as she pushed me out of her way.

Ambrosia...

I suddenly felt strange, as I stared after her. There was a bubbling in the pit of my stomach. I needed her! Her luscious blonde hair, her beautiful eyes, her full lips…even her butt looked delicious. "A-A-Ambrosia?" I managed to stutter out.

She turned around, as her gorgeous eyes narrowed. "What do you want dog?" Even her voice was beautiful! Why haven't I noticed this before? I was so overwhelmed that I took a step towards her and pushed my impatient lips to hers. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her towards me. I felt so warm… A half second later she punched me in the jaw. Unlike Bella a couple months ago, that actually hurt. I jumped back automatically, and then I noticed we weren't alone.

Elyador stared open-mouthed at me with absolutely hate filled eyes.

**OOOOOHHH! What's gunna happen? Only one way to find out!**

**READ AND REVIEW!**

**Thanks!**

**~~Catty~~**


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

Emma

ALEXA POV

Something crashed into the back of my head, and ice cold liquid soaked into my shirt, and then disappeared. I touched the back of my head. It was bone dry. I whirled and picked up the pieces of the bottle, to scared at the moment to kick Jacob's whiny ass all the way back to hell. 'Elf Elixir.' Read the Bottle. Terrified, I picked up more fragments. All I could see were the words 'elf enhancement.' I got up as fast as I could and almost ran for the stairs. My body just absorbed some creepy potion in a creepy place.

ELYADOR POV

I gasped as I rounded the corner. Jacob had wrapped Ambrosia in his arms and was kissing her passionately. Like he was her lover for eternity. Too bad that was me!

Suddenly, Ambrosia grasped what the DOG was daring to do to her. She pulled back with some difficulty and punched him. I couldn't help but admire her right hook.

Ambrosia wiped her mouth, looking ready to kill. She kicked Jacob in the chin, then kicked him in the chest, and he _flew _ across the hallway. Ambrosia strode after, looking more than murderous.

ALEXA POV

My fingers started to tingle as I raced up the stairs. _Please don't kill me, please don't kill me…_ I prayed. Suddenly, I collapsed, like when the screeching thing on the Cullens front lawn did to me.

_Elfohrys! _

**Honey, whats the matter!**

…_get Carlisle…_

**HONEY?**

Everything went black.

AMBROSIA POV

I chin-ed Jacob 3 times then kicked him in the balls. He groaned, and slid his hand up my leg. I stomped on his hand and kicked viciously at his head, but hands pulled me up before I could deliver that death blow.

My feet kicked uselessly in the air.

ELFORYHS POV

I clipped my shoulder as I ran down a corner and the hallway. I was almost invisible with speed. I skidded to a stop and slid on my knees over to my love, Alexa, who was passed out on the floor.

"Alexa, please don't be dead, talk to me…" I ranted breathlessly as I pushed her hair off of her face and lifted her head into my lap. "CARLISLE!" I bellowed.

In less than a second, he was there. "What happened?" He said professionally, but I could hear the tremor behind his words.

"I don't know! She contacted me telepathically, and I found her like this, only wanting you for some reason." I said frantically.

Carlisle froze, fingers on her delicate wrist. "She has a heart beat." He said slowly.

AMBROSIA POV

I kicked my attacker in the balls and turned around, ready to kill. But it was just Elyador.

"Oh my god baby, I'm sorry!" I cried, and ran over and pulled him upright, and into a hug.

"Geez, you can kick." He panted.

"CARLISLE!" I heard Elfohrys bellow, sounding insane.

"Oh geez, lets go see whats going on." I said, and we walked hand in hand to the stairs, past the shattered bottles on the shelf. We stopped dead at the top of the stairs. Alexa was on the floor, everyone was standing around, and oh yeah, ALEXA WAS TURNING BLUE.

"Go get Jacob." Carlisle said to Jasper and Emmett. They nodded grimly and vanished.

Alexa turned pink. And I heard a heart beat coming from her.

'Ok, what the FUCK is going on here?" I asked.

"From what I can get from her, which isn't much, Jacob and her were fighting, she kicked him into a cabinet, one spilled on him, the other he threw at her. It soaked in to her skin. I sent Edward to get the fragments of the bottle." Elfohrys said, sounding like he was enduring a marathon, if he was a human, that is. He was short of breath, and looked crazy.

"Here are all the fragments." Edward said, appearing silently next to me.

Elyador and I worked on the fragments, just as Jasper pushed Jacob in, followed by Emmett, cradling 3 bottles in his arms.

"The bottles are the same as that one over there. Whatever that scum over there threw at Alexa, there are 3 more. Just enough for all of you." Emmett said, his voice turning confused as he gently set them down.

"It wasn't my fault." Jacob hissed, rubbing his head. He still had open wounds. I smirked a little.

'Shut up, lover mutt." I said sarcastically. He growled, and blushed.

"Her heartbeat stopped." Carlisle observed. All heads turned again.

"And she is normal colored." Jacob noted. Elfohrys threw a glass shard at him, getting him in the shoulder.

"You prick." Elfohrys said, eyes flashing red. Which wasn't a good sign, considering they were supposed to be purple. Alexa promptly turned over and threw up.

"Oohh god!" Elfohrys said, picking her up like a doll, and holding her close. Jacob hissed as he pulled the shard out of his shoulder. Alexa's head whipped toward the sound.

"Thanks Jacob." She said sweetly, and then was on her feet faster than even I could see.

She walked over to him, smoother than any elf ever could. And she healed him as soon as she touched him. Instantly healed wounds that would have taken her at least 5 minutes.

"That is one of the best things that has ever happened to me!" She said, and pulled Elfohrys into a fluid hug.

"Whaaattt…" Jacob stuttered. She turned over and slapped his face.

"If you ever, EVER think of trying that again, I'll have to kill you. Again." She said. "But since you just gave me a little chemical upgrade, and there is enough for all the elves, consider yourself warned." She said, and walked back over to us.

"Pour it on your hands." She said calmly, and opened the bottle.


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45: Changing Minds, Changing Bodies

~~Catty~~

AMBROSIA POV:

"What did you say?" I could only stare dumbfounded at Alexa. What, she wanted us to smear this mystery crap all over ourselves?

"Erm, Alexa, I don't think that's exactly the best choice right now…" Apparently Carlisle's mind was on the same path as mine.

"Come on you guys, chill out! It's totally safe, see?" She held out her arm, "No mutations, no liverspots, no random tufts of hair… it seems safe to me. And plus I feel so _strong_ right now! Stronger than I've ever felt before! It must be some kind of 'elf enhancement' like it said on the bottle!"

"Alexa, what are you on?" was all I could manage. What if this did something weird to Alexa? Like, what if at sunset she turned into a creepy half-wolf-half-elf abomination? I shuddered just thinking about it. "I'll tell you what, " I said, shaking my head, "I'll give you twenty four hours. If it hasn't done anything to you by then, then we'll all try it. You have a point, it might be better for us all, but we can never trust something from The Director." I smiled slightly. "Come on, let's do something else." I struggled momentarily to think of a subject change. "I know, I wanna see how much stronger you are than Emmett!" I cupped my hands around my mouth and yelled, "ARM WRESTLING MATCH!"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

DIRECTOR POV:

I rolled groggily onto my side, groaning. "What _happened?_" I asked slightly mystified as I looked around me. _Was I in the holding chamber? Wait a second, is there anyone with me? Am I naked? Oh no, I don't want another re-run of the Rio incident! _I looked down horrified to find that I still had my stiff business suit on. _What a relief_, I sighed, _now what the _hell_? _

I stood up stiffly; I had a hard time keeping from wobbling. After a couple tries, I discovered that I could stand flat on my feet. That was a good thing. Now I was pissed. "Hello? Patrick? Where is my coffee?" I called to the darkness. There was no one in the room but me. I must have had a little too much to drink last night, ending up here. Thank God I didn't remember what I did last night, I knew I would have regretted it.

I wobbled across the wall until I found the light switch. Anxious, I flipped on the lights…and I could only stare in horror. Was I hallucinating? Where are the experiments?

Every one of their cages had the glass broken on the tanks and blue liquid was smeared all over the floor.

"_PATRICK!"_ I screamed, far past able to move. Immediately, Patrick hurried through the chamber room doors. I turned around stiffly a horrified expression on my face. He looked sheepish already. "Patrick, why the _hell _are all of these tanks broken?" I managed to spit through my teeth.

"I-I-um-we, ah, you see—", Patrick struggled to find the right explanation. He took a deep breath and his handsome face calmed down minutely. "We don't know exactly how the experiments were able to break through the hydrogen tanks, but all we know is that they managed to escape and they fought down all of our men on the way out; none were killed but everyone was injured—" He panted as he rushed to explain this all to me. I spoke before he could.

"So what you're saying is that they all escaped. We don't know where they are." I said slowly, still trying to understand this all myself. I spoke before he could again. "That's it, I'm calling Coralline." I had the little monster on speed dial, because she was oh so very helpful to me when it came to finding people. We left Coralline in London under constant watch by my guards because we didn't want to give her any ideas.

Coralline answered in a musical voice. "Hello?"

"Yes, Coralline, this is The Director. I need you to tell me exactly where all of the creatures that we captured are right this second, there isn't time to waste."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Alexa POV:

Laughing, I danced across the room. "I won! I beat the great and magnificent Emmett Cullen! Ahahaha!" The others joined in and we were all so happy just standing there smiling. I had a moment of reverie as I recalled to myself that I was only less than a year old at the whole elf thing. It seemed so natural now, like I've been an elf for my whole life. I hated to admit it, but I actually liked being an elf. Humans were so…boring. Elves, on the other hand, were so colorful, interesting; so ironically full of live. I hated to admit it, but I actually wasn't that mad at Aro anymore.

Embarrassed, I tried to think of something else, when I heard a faint sound. There was a soft murmur from far behind the door that we first came in a couple hours ago. Oh all moved in a flash. Edward hissed and crouched protectively in front of Bella. Everyone seemed to tense in case they may need to fight. The soft murmur was getting louder as the babble turned to voices that presently entered the room behind the closed soundproof doors. It was easy to pick out whose voice it was that was commanding. The voice that we had nearly killed only hours ago.

The Director.


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46: ANGST! Love?

AMBROSIA POV:

We all froze as we stared at the doors leading into the interior of The Directors office. She was prattling on about her coffee and other un-important crap. Bella shoved Edward quietly away, looking a little pissed. I guess she wanted to be more independent. He shook his head at her fiercely. Uh oh. This looked like a lover's battle. NOT something we had time for. I waved my arms around to get their attention.

_EDWARD! Now is NOT the time!_ I screamed in my thoughts. He frowned, and then followed me, as we crept towards the staircase, that led back down to the labs. I heard Bella sigh, then follow.

"OK, how the hell are we going to get out of here?" Jacob asked, looking sullen.

"Easy, we'll just jack the plane." Jasper said confidently. Alice hissed.

"Idiot! The plane probably has trackers in it. We need another way out." Jasper looked like a dog that had just been hit with a newspaper.

"Fine, don't listen to me." He muttered. Alice growled.

"What is with everyone! Enough with the spats already!" Alexa said. Considering she was now the strongest one here, you'd think that everyone would shut up. But nooooo.

"Who died and made you king?" Elyador asked. Elfohrys glared murderously at him.

"Stop it!" Alexa and I hissed at the same time. "Geez, control your husband already." She muttered. I saw red.

"Excuse me? What has my husband done wrong over yours?" I hissed, sliding into a crouch.

"Hey now…" Carlisle muttered, eyeing up Max and Fang, who where circling each other menacingly.

DIRECTOR POV

I stood breathless on the stair, and pumped more gas into the air. This was an interesting affect. I really wanted them to kill each other, and that was my only option anyway. She was safe, which was good. She was one of the only ones not to have an outburst; the antidote I gave her was working. Suddenly, they disappeared.

"PATRICK!" I screamed.

ALEXA POV

"ENOUGH!" Bella shouted. "I wish we were in Volterra." She whispered sulkily.

Then, a strong flash of light, and I found myself sprawled on the cold stones of Volterra, inside the throne room. The tension that had been filling the air broke instantly as we hit the ground. "Wow!" Bella said, thrilled that her ability would work to the extent of moving across continents.

"What was going on back there?" Rosalie asked.

"I don't know, but I wanted to kill you Bella." Edward said, horrified. She gave him a hug.

"You wouldn't have. You love me to much." She kissed him.

"Sorry baby." Jasper said, and kissed Alice. Suddenly, everyone was making out! Jacob and us (the elves) stood awkwardly and watched the Cullens make out with their lovers.

"What is with them today?" I groaned. Max rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, we need hormone control up in here." Elyador muttered, looking deep in thought.

ELFHORYS POV

I cleared my throat loudly at the Cullens. Slowly, they stopped making out, and stood sheepishly in front of us.

"Now that love fest is over, Bella, why did you want to come here?" I asked her.

"I don't know, well yeah, I do. I had this really freaky dream where we were all back on the elf island, and we found something terrible." She ended in a whisper.

JASPER POV

That was smooth, real smooth. As soon as she finished her sentence, all the elves looked like they were made of ice.

"We have to go then, now, and investigate!" Elyador said.

"Are you crazy?" It could be a trap!" I said.

"I don't want to go. Last time I was there…" Alexa flinched.

'We have to go Carlisle, please." Elfohrys said.

"Geez Alexa, you had it easy. Last time I was there, I died for God's sake." Jacob said sarcastically.

"Yeah, if only you had stayed that way mutt." She growled. A loud bang echoed through the room as Ambrosia and Elyador ripped the throne away, to reveal the shimmering green portal.

"I owe it to my people." Elyador said.

"And I owe it to him." Ambrosia said.

They jumped.


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47: Elves Abound

Alexa POV:

We all stared dumbfounded after Ambrosia and Elyador. They just jumped into the portal! Shouldn't someone stop them? "No," Edward answered my thoughts. "They're right. We need to go to the elf island. It's the only lead we've got."

Reluctantly, I sighed. "Fine, we'll go after them." I grabbed Elfohry's hand and dragged him behind the massive throne. I was actually kind of queasy now. The last time I went through the portal I was being held captive…and totally unconscious. "You'll protect me, right baby?"I asked Elfohry's.

"Of course, I know the island like the back of my hand." He smiled and leaned in to give me a quick kiss. After he was done, he curled into a crouch and squeezed my hand tighter. "Ready? Set, Jump!"

We jumped into the green portal.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

I'd never really time traveled before but man, it was awesome. One second I was in the throne room, jumping, and then the next second I was falling from a tree into a forest. I was so disoriented, it wasn't even funny. This must be like what being drunk felt like."Whoa, head rush." I muttered as I slowly stood up. Elfohrys just chuckled, and half a second later the rest of the Cullens and the Flock landed near us on the forest floor. I took a look at our surroundings. The trees here were very different than those back in Washington. They were a new kind that I'd never seen before. The forest didn't look very thick, either. With my newly enhanced senses, I could see some movement—cars?—a mile or so away from where we were all gathered. I reached for Elfohrys hand and started marching in that direction.

Ambrosia POV:

Elyador and I were almost to the city when I felt a tingle in the back of my mind. I stopped walking and closed my eyes. Alexa began "talking" to me.

Hey, where are you guys?

…_Half a mile north-east of where you are._

Well, wait up a sec, we'll be there soon.

'_Kay. Catch ya in a few._

"We'll have to wait here for a little bit, Alexa needs to catch up," I informed Elyador impatiently. I wanted to get going already!

He smiled and wound his arms around my waist, pulling me tight against him. "I can think of something we can do while we wait," He murmured in my ear. He turned his head and pressed his lips against mine. I guess I didn't know how long we were making out, but Alexa and everyone apparently showed up then. I didn't realize until Alexa spoke.

"Ew, would you two get a room already?" Alexa groaned disgustedly. I gave her the finger, but stepped away from Elyador nevertheless. We all started running into the city.

Alexa POV:

The city streets were filled with hundreds of elves. I've never actually seen that many elves before. Elyador and Elfohrys led us through the paved streets of the smallish fairy-tale city up to the castle that sat upon a huge hill in the middle of it all. A ton of people stared, mixed expressions. Some people gazed at Elyador and Elfohrys like they were royalty (which they were), others glared at the vampires with hate-filled eyes, some looked at the flock with completely confused expressions, and the rest seemed to skip past Ambrosia and I like we were old news. At least we could blend in here.

When we reached the antique stone castle, I could really appreciate how _big _it was. Massive stone pillars were lined up along the north wall, save a small patch of rubble along the eastern wall.

"What's that?" I asked curiously. Was the castle attacked?

Elyador answered me, "That was left over from when the castle was attacked when you were sill…unconscious."

"Oh. We should probably hurry and get inside as soon as possible," I said, even though we were already running at full speed to the castle. As we approached the massive structure, the crowds of elves seemed to thin. The castle didn't seem to be much of a tourist spot, more business-like. In fact, as we neared the entrance, the only people in sight seemed to be the uniformed guards lined up along the outside of the doors like action figures. These guards stepped aside when they saw Elyador and Elfohrys, no expression on their identical faces. We had to slow to a walk to fit us all inside the door, but we managed that, and then gathered in the huge lobby area.

"Alice," Carlisle spoke, "Can you see if there is anyone in the throne room? Or where Rosalie might have gone?" Alice closed her eyes and seemed to concentrate. I hoped that Rosalie was safe, but being a vampire and all, disappearing must mean that she had been kidnapped. By who, though? Oh yeah, the answer was so obvious that I mentally kicked myself.

The Director.

But why would she want _Rosalie? _Rosalie didn't have any special powers for all I knew, and she was kind of stuck-up. Definitely not a good side-kick. So why…?

Alice's eyes flew open just then, interrupting my thoughts. "I see The Director in the room, but that was kind of obvious. She also has Rosalie, but not as a prisoner. She is standing beside The Director on her own free will, by the looks of it. Rosalie must have agreed to come along…?" As she trailed off, her sentence became a question. Suddenly her face became completely blank. Edward stiffened from where I could see him.

Alice choked quietly, "We need to find her. Now."


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48: Actions Speak Louder Than Words…

"_I'm here, and they followed me. It's time you kept up your end of the bargain." I said, the words ringing in the air of the chrome room._

"_All will be repaid in time. I have my people working on it right now. You made the right choice, following me. What you were doing before wasn't natural."_

"_Will you be able to do it or not?" I said, raising my voice._

_Silence._

"_Yes, it can be done. But first, you must help me kill them. They will stand in the way of our progress."_

ALICE POV:

I snapped out of the vision, and allowed Jasper to steer me for a couple seconds longer. WHY couldn't I see who the people were? And why is Rosalie with the Director? My mind was buzzing with questions. I allowed my own feet to touch the ground, and then ran next to Jasper. The elves were in the lead, taking out guards as they passed. They must have figured out our intentions, and that we weren't here for tea and crumpets.

I passed a heavily singed guard, and felt a pang of sympathy. Elyador could get a little wild with his powers sometimes. Jasper caught my gaze and raised his eyebrows, wondering who my sympathy was for. A loud screech interrupted us, as Alexa and Ambrosia heaved at the bottom of a chrome door.

"Well, that wasn't there last time." I said.

"Tell me about it!" Ambrosia hissed, and heaved again. The hinges cracked, and with one huge kick from Elfohrys, the door flew inwards. Rosalie stood calmly next to the Director, who had destroyed the throne room. All of the wood was gone, and in place, was heavy industrialized chrome and steel. Harsh fluorescent lights lit the barren space.

"Welcome." She said, and descended from the throne and towards us. "You are in no place to bargain, so allow me to explain. You are doomed. Simply and frankly put yes, but doomed. Rosalie has seen truth with me, and has understood and seen the error in your ways. It is not natural for vampires to drink animal blood, and she wants things back the way they were. I want to take over the world. Together, we are now unstoppable. Why? Because I can give her what she really wants, in return for helping me take over the world." The Director ignored our angry and stunned faces and pushed a button on the wall. With a hiss of air and some smoke, a tray slid out, and on it, was a vial. "In this vial, is the answer to our problems, and the doom of yourselves. This is Elixir 93. It has the power to change the chemical base in plants. It will allow us to have it send out a toxin, turning the human mind into an all obeying mush. With this power, I will allow any vampire group that joins me access to any human at anytime. No legal prosecution, nothing. They will keep down the population, and I will control the Earth for eternity."

"You are doomed." She ended coldly.

"Impossible! Even though you are inferior here, my brother and I are the true rulers of this island, and the elf population. You can not possibly make my kindsmen agree to this madness!" Elfohrys said defiantly. The Directors laugh is a scary thing.

'Oh, but I can. I have enslaved your race, and with them as an army, we will crush any resistance." She crowed triumphantly. Elfohrys stared her down, not even flinching. Even I was impressed. When an elf is mad, you can tell.

"In that case, my mate and I, and this group for that matter, will do everything in our power to stop you. We are stronger than all other elves, I remind you. We once ruled them, and being enslaved is not ideal. Many will join us." Ice and menace dripped off of his words.

"So be it. I will have an elf army. And you will die." She said coldly. Emmett had kept in until now.

"Why Rose? WHY?" He asked. If he could cry, he would be crying his eyes out now, I was sure.

"Because, she can give me what you never can, Emmett." Rosalie said, standing firm.

"I can give you anything if I try baby! What does she have that I don't?" Emmett said, getting mad.

'She has the power to give me a baby, that's what. I stand with the Director now. Resistance is futile. Join us." She said, for the first time, showing some emotion.

Emmett stared at her, and then his face hardened over. He stood up to his full height, tense and stiff. "I'm sorry, Rosalie. You have chosen your side, now I choose mine." And with that, we ran out of that forsaken castle, and out into the heat of the day.


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49: Plans

Director POV:

We watched as the rest of the mutants scurried off into the streets. We would let them get a head start, it was only fair. "Yes, about your side of the deal," I turned to Rosalie, sighing at the pathetic distraction that had just taken place. "You will be granted a child as to your preference just as soon as you help me with my side of the bargain." I held up the vial to the light. "There is only an ounce of liquid in here, but I have more stored out back."

"Excuse me, but how exactly are we going to get this into every single plant in the world?" Rosalie asked incredulously.

I sighed again; stupid vampire. "There is a factory called Gosgo, ever heard of it?" When Rosalie shook her head, I continued. "Anyway, Gosgo has factories all over the world. They make industrial equipment and supplies for big businesses. For example, all the companies and stores have Dirt-ex, made by Gosgo, which is an antibacterial wipe to wipe off surfaces and such. You see, everyone uses Gosgo's products…everyone.

"What we are going to do is dump a crate of the Elixir 93 into the world's largest mass-produced plant spray in the world, called Mirigrow. Like I said, everyone uses this stuff; it's on the shelf of every supermarket, found in every janitor's closet, and most importantly, is used by every groundskeeper everywhere. This will be enough to take care of the general public, but as for the national forests—"

Rosalie cut me off. "So how do you know everyone sprays their plants with this Mirigrow stuff, anyway?"

I huffed a short laugh and glared at her. "I happen to know people who are capable of sending an advisory all over the world saying that it has been issued by the government to use Mirigrow daily."

"Won't the government deny those advertisements, though?"

Wow, she really was a stupid vampire. "I am part of the government."

"Oh," she said pathetically. "Go on then."

I rolled my eyes again. "Like I was saying, with the general public taken care of, the national forests and basically all of the "middle of nowhere" places are going to be sought after another way. You see, Rosalie, we have in our possession hundreds of state-of-the-art fighter planes and other aircrafts that you cannot even _begin_ to imagine how strong, fast, and effective they are. We will load the Elixir into the jets and spray the earth foot by foot until everyone everywhere is under our control. Then, we will rule." I stood up straight and smiled darkly. My perfect vision of conquest was all so easy!

"Okay, so what do you need me to do?" The Dumb Blonde asked.

"I need an assistant, someone to help me out when things get…dirty. Your job is to monitor how the world domination is going, and, well, basically serve to my every whim. Then you will get your child. Agreed?" I watched as the vampire thought this over. I could see that leaving her family was hard for her, but she obviously cared more about herself, and her wants, more than anyone else's. That was exactly what I was looking for.

After another second of final thought, she shook my hand, smiling darkly. "We have a deal."

Alexa POV:

We all ran quickly through the crowded streets, yet dodging any annoyed yells or death glares. We skipped gracefully around people in the main plaza, but when we reached the woods we really took off. I noticed vaguely that I was running faster, way faster, then anyone else, including Edward. In fact, as I looked behind me, all I could see was the smear of green whooshing by. They were nowhere to be seen. I slowed down to a stop just under the portal tree. Five minutes later, Edward came rushing into view.

"Alexa," He said, surprised. "How did you manage to run so fast?"

I thought this over briefly. "Oh yeah, remember that elf-enhancement elixir I took back at The Director's headquarters? Must be taking effect." I shrugged incredulously as the rest of the group arrived at the tree.

Edward spoke again. "Is there anything else different? Besides the speed?"

I shrugged, and the whole group leaned in curiously as I turned around and attempted to move one of the car sized boulders close to the tree. Normally, it would have taken a little effort—a small push—but not too great of a challenge to move one. Much to my surprise, though, I merely _touched _the massive rock and it began hurdling into the trees, leaving a trail of destruction in its path. Cool.

"Yep, my strength improved too," I answered Edward. Hmm, strength, speed, what else was there? Was I smarter too? _Better at chess than _Edward_?_! I joked to myself, _Impossible! _

"Actually, Alexa, you might have a point there. You might just be smart enough to take down The Director—single-handedly I might add. We'd have to experiment with that though." Edward mused quietly, deep in thought. "Wait a minute. Remember back in the laboratory how every elf had their own bottle of "elixir"? Now that we know it works, it wouldn't hurt if the rest of you took it." Edward nodded at the elves. "In fact, it would help us tremendously. What do you say?"

Ambrosia held up a finger, telling us to wait. She paused while she thought it over briefly. "I guess it wouldn't hurt…" She answered slowly, but her face was pained. "But I want to be absolutely sure that there aren't any strings attached first. "

"I will try it immediately." Elfohrys stepped up proudly.

"I will wait with Ambrosia to make my decision," Elyador put his arm protectively around Ambrosia's waist.

"Fair enough," Edward said. "We should act immediately as we have no idea as to what The Director could have done already." I could see that it was hard, really hard, for him to let Rosalie turn against him just like that, but his face was already harsh, concentrated, decided. "After all, this is war."

**The suspense is building… **

**READ AND REVIEW! **

**~~Catty~~ **


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50: Divide and Conquer

ALEXA POV

I looked over at Elfohrys in surprise. "Are you sure baby? I might turn into a freak any second." He was shaking his head by the time I had finished.

"No, I have to take it. At least half of 'us', meaning the elves here half to test this. It's the only way we can win." He said, and took the smooth bottle from Carlisle.

"I'll have to carry you anywhere we need to go; it takes time to go into effect." I said, as he un-corked it.

He smiled a little. "I remember all to well when it happened to you." He said, and poured the bottle over his head.

The rest of the group hovered around Jasper. I was sitting on the ground next to Elfohrys, Eylador and Ambrosia were tangled up with each other, like most of the Cullen couples were.

Except Jasper. He was pacing, military intellect working. Working to save us.

"Here is what I propose." He said after a minute.

"Alexa, Elfohrys, Iggy, Gasman, Max, Fang, Emmett and I should go back and destroy the castle. Try to destroy the elixir as well. I trust you two have some sort of explosives on you?" he asked, pointing to Iggy and Gasman.

"You know me too well." Iggy said with mock flattery.

"The rest of you need to go and get as many elves as possible to fight with us. We don't have much time, do whatever is necessary. The Director is probably searching for us already."

"That leaves Nudge and Angel. I need you two to go as fast as you can back to Forks, and go to La Push. We need to warn the wolves."

Max stepped forward.

"I should go to warn the wolves. I can make it there faster. I do have super speed after all." She crossed her arms.

I started to freak out as Elfohrys slipped into the same coma I had.

Jasper's shoulders contorted as he heard his heartbeat, but ignored it.

"Would you rather have them going to storm the castle?" he asked.

She shook her head in defeat.

"Hold on, this is going a little to fast for me." Esme said suddenly.

"Me too." Emmett said; he looked like he was drowning in misery.

"Rosalie was part of our family for almost a century. I-WE need time." Esme said, putting her arm around Emmett.

Jasper looked about to cry himself. With me freaking out, Emmett depressed, and just the general fate of doom coming at us again, he looked like he was going to snap.

"THERE IS NO TIME! I understand, I feel the same way. But you can fight, and live to mourn her loss, or die in the next 24 hours." Jasper said.

I kept my fingers on Elfohrys neck, and monitored his heart beat as it accelerated.

"I agree. You guys should go." Fang said, giving Angel and Nudge hugs. Suddenly everyone was holding their partner. Except for Emmett, who stood alone.

"Emmett." I whispered. "There may still be time to get her back. She can't be all that bad." I whispered.

Angel and Nudge said their goodbyes, then jumped into the portal and disappeared.

Elfohrys snapped into consciousness a second later, jumping up and hauling me up with him, breathing heavy, and scanning the clearing.

"Elfohrys, baby, calm down." I said, and wrapped my arms around him. He relaxed instantly.

"Is it over?" he asked, looking at his hands.

"Yep, try it out!" I said.

He stretched and picked up one of the car boulders, then three more. Then he started juggling with them.

"Wow." He said, and threw the boulders into the woods.

Then he turned to me.

"Ready to go kill the Director?" he asked.

"Of course!" I said. He grinned.

"Are we ready?" he asked Jasper.

"Yes, split up and lets go." He said, and then gave Alice a motionless, but deep and long hug.

I gave everyone who wasn't coming with us a huge hug, and vice versa. Then, Elfohrys and I ran ahead to break into the castle, Jasper, Emmett, and the flock following.

**The plot thickens…a battle draws near….**

Ω**stephmeyerfan14**


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 51

ALEXA POV

Peering around a bush, I scanned the back of the once beautiful elf castle. It was now chrome and steel and heavily armed guards patrolled everywhere.

"Don't you just wish you where someone else some times?" I whispered to Elfohrys. He frowned. "It would help in this situation, but I like being me." He said. I felt pride rise in me. God I loved him.

Ignoring my tingling pouch and nerves, I scanned the crowd of guards. The flock was doing the same, silent yet deadly a couple yards down. When the tingling didn't stop, I silently freaked out and sat slowly on the ground.

This was really not the freaking time.

Cautiously, I opened my pouch and in utter amazement, picked out a new stone that had appeared. Freaks Rule! Elfohrys hovered over me, freaking out too.

I tried it out, and then _morphed into a guard_. By then, everyone had noticed and was majorly freaking out too, cause there was a _guard_ just sitting in the middle of the group.

I morphed back and everyone relaxed. "That'll simplify things." Fang whispered. I grinned. "Let's burn this mother down." I whispered, and morphed back.

AMBROSIA POV

In small, close together groups, we moved silently through the crowds, telling elves of the resistance. Most of the elves recognized Eylador and when they saw him put his arm around me, they started treating me like a queen. Cool.

Others however, had given up. They just watched us, saying nothing. Word spread like wildfire, and soon, it seemed the whole city was quietly buzzing.

And then, of course, the Director's guard started sweeping through the crowd with nasty looking guns.

"Time to go." Alice said. Quickly, we all slipped down a side street and then booked it into the woods. And then, we circled back and hit different areas of the city. We needed all the help we could get…

NUDGE POV

Steering a stolen private jet is easier than you would think. Just to let you know. Angel and I were sailing over the U.S, trying to avoid being seen or heard. I've heard it's illegal to fly a plane with out a stupid 'plan.'

Oops. Oh well.

"Where are we gonna land this thing?" I asked Angel. She shrugged. "In the woods somewhere…maybe at the Cullen place?" She offered. I considered it.

"Eh. Why not?"

ALEXA POV

In guard form, I eased my way over to the farthest side from the door where my group would be entering the castle. By the roof. The bird kids, plus Elfohrys morphing into a bird, would carry Emmett and Jasper to the roof, where someone (probably Iggy) would blow a whole the size of Texas (silently is the plan, if that happens…great.) in the roof.

Holstering my weapon, I quickly wrote in fire, "You will die." Then, I blew my little whistle and yelled in my new man voice.

Needless to say, I got their attention. Fast. Guards came from all over the place. I didn't dare look over to the roof, instead, I just stood by the words of fire like all the other clueless guards and 'gossiped excitedly'.

A few minutes later, higher command stepped in and doused my hard work in water, and ordered us back to stations. Hope filled me. I didn't hear a thing from the roof.

Then, it was only a matter of walking inside. Like taking candy from a baby. I made my way casually to the meet site, a bathroom, and found everyone in the ceiling.

"Ok, I guess we are going by air duct then?" I asked quietly to the mushy group of people above me. "Oh shut up." I heard Max mutter angrily. "Well, I kinda just grabbed some guns they had lying around…so here." I passed them up, then jumped up inside the ceiling and cut a hole in the heating duct.

Luckily for us, this was a industrial building, which means, freaking big ass air ducts. Everyone could stand up except for Emmett, Jasper, and Iggy. I de-morphed from my guard appearance, and led the way with the flashlight conveniently attached to my gun.

AMBROSIA POV

For safety, we relocated to the woods, elves silently leaving the cities in groups of ten or so. I watched the castle, Eylador by my side, and looked for any sort of disturbance.

Everything seemed eerily calm. Which made my 'danger' sense go into high gear.

Something wasn't right. Eylador felt it too, and stiffened next to me. This all seemed too perfect, too easy.

Maybe I'm just a paranoid freak, but until you get the feeling…go with me here.

And then I smelt the smoke. "They're burning us out!" Carlisle called. FML. "You guys fall back with the elves that have joined us, I'm gonna try to put out this fire with Eylador!" I called back. He nodded and vanished.

"Put it in reverse babe." I said, and started spraying huge amounts of water while running in large circles. He shadowed me, trying the best he could. I gotta admit, for someone who is a pyro, Eylador is good at putting out fires. Like scary good.

Then I let him burn up the guys who where starting the fires. Even with us putting them out as quick as we could, they where chemical fires, and cleaned a huge area. I assumed this is where the battle would take place.

Cause where else can there be a epic battle besides a still burning barren landscape? You tell me.

ALEXA POV

Without difficulty, I looked through the industrial sized screen to the large room filled with vat after vat of this poison. At least 100 enslaved elf workers were tending to the vats, under secure guard of at least 300 guard. This was gonna be tough.

"I suggest that Iggy gets s many bombs ready that he has, then we all grab one and drop it into a vat." Emmett whispered dramatically. Everyone paused to look at him. "That's not actually a bad idea." Jasper said slowly.

"Ok, plan is in place. How much firepower do you have?" I asked him. After a minute, a small stockpile of pretty serious bombs was on the floor of the shaft. "Uh, how can you fly with all this lead on you?" Jasper asked in almost delight as he examined the bombs.

Iggy grinned. "Body Cavity." He said. My hand flew to my mouth as my back heaved. Ick. Ick. ICK.

"…Anyway…I'm just gonna blow the shit out of most of the guards." Elfohrys said next to me, giving his gun a little twirl. Which was incredibly sexy.

"Um, me too." I said. After a minute of negotiating if Gasman should have a gun or a bomb, I kicked out the grate, and we flew out of there like there was no tomorrow.

Which is pretty likely at this point.

**I'm not even going to try to explain myself. Basically, this was Catherine's chapter to write, but I got antsy and wrote it for her. She is going to Ireland for most of the summer, so her writing opportunities just got smashed to nothing. **

**So, I suggest you read this story from the beginning, cause it's been a while. Plus, it's nice and refreshing! Alright, my lame excuses are done. I know I messed up and blew it and are a total jerk wad. LOL  
**

Ω**stephmeyerfan14**


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 52: Revolution Deathsquad

ALEXA POV

I shot into the air, using air to keep me up, and shot at all the guards, adding a little fire in here and there. Elfohrys was up against my back, and we where rotating at enhanced elf speed, blowing the crap out of the guards, the walls… Then the first bomb went off. Elves and guards alike ran for cover as one of the tanks full of the poison burst, sending the chemical rushing onto the floor. Two more followed in quick succession.

Then guards streamed in from everywhere, with some nasty looking guns. Suddenly I looked up to see, Iggy, from high above ,almost in slow motion, drop a package and flap like crazy. With a huge blast and sonic boom that almost knocked me from the air, the incoming guards where incinerated in a massive fireball.

"Get the other tanks!" I yelled. Two more exploded. Elfohrys and I flew over to Iggy. "how many bombs left?" I asked, hoping the bomb fairies had visited. "None, just the 3 left to blow the tanks." I cussed.

Guards had started to pour in again, and where firing. I gave everyone a millimeter thin force field around them that was skintight. No casualties on my watch. Then, I dove down into the growing crowd of guards and started to kick ass. A quick succession of roundhouse kicks at elf speed took out a huge group. I had forgotten about the strength thing. Oops. Elfohrys caught up to me, and then side by side, we killed all the guards in the room and blocked the doorways.

3 short explosions destroyed all the poison I could see. "Get the machines." Elfohrys called, and I helped him begin to destroy the machinery that produced Elixir 93.

Halfway through destroying the third and final machine, I stopped and listened hard. Something _massive_ was coming this way.

AMBROSIA POV

Seeing the flames and hearing the explosions from the castle were our signal to get ready. We where close; after taking out the guards in the back, we had retreated to the burned forest, waiting for more elves and the rest of the group to arrive.

I was antsy. Even though we had gotten a good ¾ of the elf population to join us, I was nervous. The Director was smart enough to take us all down. I wanted this fight to be over, and fast.

After a few minutes, I heard smaller explosions and the sounds of something huge…expanding? Moving?

DIRECTOR POV

I was furious. Under my guard's watchful and now dead eye, all of my batches of Elixir 39 were gone, GONE!

Desperate times call for desperate measures.

'Rosalie, I have something for you to do. My army is ready…but we need an edge. Drink this, and after the battle, you will get your baby." I held out a vial to her. She took it with caution and sniffed it.

"What will it do?" she asked. I sighed angrily. "Temporarily, it will make you into a very powerful killing machine. It will kill all of them." I said smugly.

She looked scared. Stupid vampire. "Temporarily, right?" She asked, patting her hair. I nodded. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and gulped it down. She collapsed when it started, so I ran out. Time for elf extermination. The rumbling began when I got to my plane. I would observe from above. As we rose, I saw the building begin to shake…perfect.

I laughed as the windows blew out.

ALEXA POV

The whole building was shaking, almost rolling off the foundation. "Get out of here, NOW!" I bellowed. Then the windows blew out all at once. Trying to forget my déjà vu, I followed Max out of a broken skylight and onto the roof. Everyone quickly joined us. I scanned the huge crowd of elves and saw at the front, Ambrosia and the rest of our group. I pointed it out to the Rides. "See them? Good. Go." I ordered. Without arguing, they went, including Emmett and Jasper.

'Ready for a fight?" I asked Elfohrys. He smiled. 'With you of course." We ran off the roof together and used wind currents to start to fly away.

To bad the huge explosion behind us sent out such a shockwave, we where knocked from the air. I landed with a thud on my back. Then I was scrambling backwards and upright, not taking my eyes off of the gigantic mechanical wolf with chrome armor that had just blasted straight through the roof with a fierce roar.

"Shit, shit…" I pulled up Elfohrys, but couldn't look away. It was huge, at least as tall as the Statue of Liberty, with massive paws and teeth. Then it looked our way and growled low, and started to run at us, sending chunks of castle flying up. It had stainless steel eyes, with glowing red pupils. "Fuck! Run!" I screamed, and took off, Elfohrys following. The huge footsteps chased us easily, and the ground pitched and rolled beneath our feet.

FANG POV

We landed safely with the Cullens just as a massive being popped out of the roof. I saw the small forms of Alexa and Elfohrys fall and get back up almost instantly. The giant machine roared and stretched its neck, smashing the ground with its huge paws, scanning the area for prey. We are so screwed. This thing was basically freaking steel and chrome. I shot Max a look. Her eyes were huge and I saw the cogs of her brain working like crazy.

Then it saw Alexa and Elfohrys. It swiftly started to run at them, and it was _fast._ Even though we had backed up quite far when we saw a plane leave the building, it could cover a lot of ground.

Elfohrys and Alexa took off, but it paced them easily, almost gaining on them. The stunned silence of everyone around us told me nobody knew what the hell we where going to do.

ALEXA POV

I snuck a quick glance over my shoulder. The monster roared at the sight of my face. It was even closer. "We can't lead it to the army, run in circles! Let's kill this thing!" I cried to Elfohrys. He nodded, and went right. I went left. Then I swerved in, took a huge jump, and landed on its back. Horrified, I backed up. Incased in red glass by the neck was Rosalie. Her body moved like the animals. She was the animal.

Quicker than me, she felt my weight, and sent a huge paw smashing into me. I flew at least 50 feet into the air. My whole body aching, I flipped, and shot downward, air currents increasing my speed. Then I pulled an Eylador and turned to fire. I protected my body at the last second with a force field and smashed into its head. The staccato sound of gunfire was cut out by Rosalie's furious roar.

AMBROSIA POV

An army surged around the beast and directly at us, not even flinching when Alexa smashed into its head. This was the final straw. "I'm going to help them, we'll be back." I said to the Cullens, grabbed Eylador's hand and flew into the sky, then went as fast as I could over to the beast. Alexa and Elfohrys both had some kind of acid or fire working for them as the slashed and cut at its legs. Eylador let himself go and began punching its side furiously. He had turned to white hot fire, mixed with blue flames. Gotta love him.

Elfohrys stretched and began to run to fast for even _me_ to see around its legs, getting ready to trip it.

I flew up to its face and began to freeze over the eyes. The beast howled and went to swat me, but Elfohrys had done his job. With a huge bang, it fell, shaking the ground for miles.

Alexa was fusing its legs together with Eylador's help. Elfohrys was a scary shade of white as he tried to literally hold himself together.

"Done, I'm done!" Eylador yelled, and Elfohrys gingerly unwound himself. Alexa actually had to untie him from himself.

The beast shifted, kicked and roared. I winced and scrambled backward. Suddenly, a huge down shaft of air made us elves stagger as a huge plane was landing…


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter 53: The Final Stand

ALEXA POV

I was barely aware of the fighting of the elves and the Directors army when the noise started again. The one that got us into this mess. The high pitched whine was not as unbearable as it was before, however. At least, for Elfohrys and I. Ambrosia and Eylador were losing it, and it was starting to effect the elf army and the Cullens. I jumped, leaving a small crater in the ground and landed on top of the plane before it landed, then punched a hole in the roof, and dropped in, Instantly, I killed everyone inside. The buzzing was making me shaky, but these guys were no match for me. I snuck up quietly behind the Director holding her little device. I snapped my fingers, forcing the air in the device to push outward. (Blowing it up)

She whirled, and froze. This time, I didn't fight back at the anger rising inside me. Seeing red, and ignoring my once again tingling pouch, I snapped my fingers again, forcing her arms to her sides, her legs together.

AMBROSIA POV

When that screeching finally stopped, we continued to dominate the fight. Eylador had helped me blast Rosalie out of the machine, and the useless piece of junk stood dormant. Eylador constructed bands of fire that went left an inch or so around her ankles and wrists. Rosalie wasn't going anywhere. No matter how many cuss words she screamed at us. When we were sure that Rosalie was secure, Eylador, Elfohrys and I rejoined the fight. I assumed Alexa was killing the Director, because she had been in the plane for a while.

And in Alexa vs. the Director…I think Alexa would win. Cause she is supernatural. The Director is just an evil bitch. Right?

ALEXA POV

Trembling with my anger, I placed my hand on her forehead, not even aware of what I was doing. The Director made no noise. Then something really messed up happened. Like freaky messed up. Normally, when I heal, I feel energy going into the person. I was _extracting_ energy from the Director. Effectively killing her just by touching her.

Her face started to look gaunt as she realized what I was doing. As I got more and more angry, more life was sucked out of the Director and into me. I heard chopper blades, but ignored it. Bad move. Through the hole in the roof, a mist started to trickle in. And it made me very tired. Even with my freaky super-enhanced abilities. My knees collapsed, removing my hand. And my magic.

The Director had collapsed as well, but she was up already. I guess this new drug didn't affect humans. Damn. She _picked me up_, and threw me out of her galactic ship thing. So she was strong. Interesting. I landed hard on my shoulder next to a passed out Eylador.

The Director followed me, looking murderous. I got up slowly for a human and was greeted by her punch to my face. Following gravity, I whirled and kicked her in the ribs.

But of course, I fell again, this time tripping over Ambrosia and landing on my back. Then the Director was kicking my stomach over. And over. And over again, with her pointy little heels. I felt my strength returning when I saw that Elfohrys was alright, but he was too weak to stand up a couple yards away. Why was I the strongest?

I went to get up to kick the crap out of the Director, but strong hands held me down. Rosalie. The magic had left the fire-bonds. She slapped me hard, and I saw stars. The Director leaned over me, smiling. A chopper landed nearby and I heard men running over. "You are strong…too strong. Take it." She said, smiling smugly. I put up a terrific fight for my pouch. I even ripped out a man's eyebrow. But 25 buff guys and Rosalie were unfortunately too much for me. That stupid mist!

I gasped when it left me. The hollow emptiness rushed back from my memories. Energy just vanished from me. She peeked into my pouch, and smiled. She held up the newest stone that almost killed her. The reverse healing stone. The death stone. "I wonder…" She laughed at me, and walked over to Eylador. "Him." She jerked her head to the chopper and more guys came out. The pain of not having my stones was tearing me apart. It was so close…

Then she took Eylador's pouch, opened it, and dumped mine in. His body twitched unintentionally. I felt a small connection form. My stones were mixed with his. I felt slightly part of him. Then the men were taking him away, to the chopper. She leaned close to me. Nobody was even holding me down anymore, I was empty. Gone. All of the blood had left my face, and I felt cold.

"You know why? Cause Eylador has the power of fire. With 'training', and your power, he will destroy all of you. Then I _will_ take over the world. Maybe I should just kill you…you won't put up much of a fight…it would be a mercy killing for sure…" I interrupted her.

"Fuck you," I gasped. She smirked.

"I wish I could have kept you…you have so much…spark. Aro was right about you." She checked her watch as I began to writhe in pain. "Well…got to run. I'm late for my world domination. Say goodbye to your friend." She stood up, and I had to watch the whole time as they loaded Eylador into the plane. The only good thought in my mind was that Ambrosia and Elfohrys weren't losing their stones. Then with my freaky super-vision, I had to watch the plane fly away.

_Flashback_

_I had stopped pacing. The tiredness was taking control. I had gone to long with out the pouch. My body writhed with pain. I slipped off of the wall and passed out. Then, when I awoke, I was a shell, empty, yet angry. I had enough energy to have a conscious. I was going crazy, mad. I felt my internal clock ticking down with out the stones. Sooner or later, this was going to kill me…_

_End of Flashback_

Real fear washed over me as I fainted.


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter 54: Pain and Sorrow

ALEXA POV

I woke up to Elfohrys furious bellow. I was still on the ground, and every muscle ached. Thoughts pushed at me from all random directions. The first? Without stones, I wasn't an elf. Just a freaky strong human dealing with supernatural shit. So all those bruises and cuts? Those won't be going anywhere. Then I heard Ambrosia crying. And it all came back. I was empty. Dead. And so was everyone else. I sat up quicker than I should have. My back cracked at least twice.

Elfohrys ran to my side to hold me up. Hating my weakness, I had to let him support me as I tried to deflect my pain. I had never been beaten up before. Needless to say, it's not enjoyable. "Alexa, what happened? Where is Eylador? And why the hell are you human?" Elfohrys said in a panic. I felt some of his meager healing powers lessen the stiffness in my body, and the pain dimmed. It was scary to hear my own heartbeat.

Carlisle made to walk forward, but stepped on my empty pouch in the grass. In a flash, he had it in his hand. I heard gasps all around. Elfohrys growled fiercely and held me close.

"It's gone." I whispered. "She mixed them with Eylador's and then she…took him." I continued. My voice was hoarse and cracked.

"So you can feel him?" Ambrosia said her voice fierce with anger and sorrow. I nodded slowly. Those stones were _me, _and I could subconsciously feel Eylador. If I was an elf, I could _be_ him. But that's a whole other ball game. Edward voiced my thoughts aloud.

"We have to go after him." Ambrosia and I said together. Her voice was strong with hate. Mine was weak with exhaustion.

"You are in no condition to go anywhere." Carlisle said firmly. I felt Elfohrys nod. I groaned.

"I don't care. We have to go. The longer we wait, the less of a chance we have of getting him back." I cleared my throat. I pushed Elfohrys away and stood up. I wobbled like a drunkard and he caught me, hissing unintelligible cuss words.

EYLADOR POV

I stirred. After a minute of grogginess, I was on high alert. I was not in the field where the battle had taken place. And I felt _weird._ Different. There was something there… ALEXA? Before I could connect to her, a strong electric shock made my whole body shake. My eyes flashed open, and I wish I had kept them closed. I was on a steel cold table, strapped down with some sort of chains.

There were electrodes and needles all over my body. And when I looked down, my pouch was full to capacity, and _clear_. Absolute horror filled me when I recognized Alexa's stones. A laugh snapped my gaze upward. The Director was looking through the glass box overhead, smiling her smug bitchy smile. The shock coursed through me again, making me grit my teeth.

ALEXA POV

"But Alexa. You know as well as I what happens when you don't have your stones." Elfohrys hissed. I glared in return. "Yes, I know, it's happened before! The sooner we track him down, the sooner I can be me again."

"What does he mean, 'what happens'?" Esme asked.

"The stones of an elf are their soul. When they are removed, a countdown starts, one that I can feel. That's… What's that blob?" I asked. Ambrosia frowned. "That's the wolves and Nudge and Angel." She said tonelessly.

I was silent while Elfohrys filled them in, and told everyone about dying without the stones. Frustrated with everyone's pity, I went over and gave Ambrosia a hug. She almost crushed me. Then I froze in her grip as I felt Eylador connect with me for a split second, then his horror and pain. His side opened up and I could see the chains. The needles. The cage. I shook my head to disperse the image as Edward again shared my thoughts for the crowd to hear. Elfohrys snatched me back from Ambrosia. I flinched as the pain flashed through us again.

"What the hell are we waiting for?" I said angrily, and stood straight without Elfohrys help, even though it took effort.

"If I were the Director, where would I go?" Max said sarcastically. I quickly morphed from Eylador back to myself. That's all it took to find his location.

"In the Himalayas." I said quickly. "Nepal, Kathmandu, to be precise. Inside Mt. Everest."

"Alright. Let's get back to Volterra. We will change, and then catch a flight to Kathmandu…" Ambrosia said. I knew she was impatient. I hitched a ride on Elfohrys and the Rides flew/rode the wolves.

As I passed through the portal, I felt Eylador give up. And it chilled me to the bone.

EYLADOR POV

"You will not think that way. You are mine now." She said coldly. Sternly. My brain struggled against her words, but to my terror, it gave in. Then-

I am hers. I belong to the director. I live to serve.

_**To be continued in the sequel, All You Need is Love!**_

_**REVIEW**_


End file.
